The Forge
by Miyako no Shinkohana
Summary: The fall of the homunculus leaves Amestris in shambles surrounded by war. The only hope for the future of the State is an untested array. Enter Edwin Auric, elder half brother of Edward Elric, formerly the Fullmetal alchemist himself. Rating may change
1. Prologue

Title: The Forged Alchemist

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Summary: The Homunculus have left Amestris in shambles, and the new Fuhrer is an incompetent who is leading the country to downfall. When all hope is lost, Edward puts to the test a theoretical array, and enter Edwin Auric, the son of Hohenheim of Light, and elder half brother to Edward and Alphonse Elric.

**Prologue**

"Over the top!"

In the heavy downpour, they surged forward, scrambling over the top of the muddy ditch and running, back bent, teeth gritted, squinting through the rain. Behind him, a shell tore apart the ground, and the momentum from the explosion sent him and a dozen others flying in a massive spray of shrapnel and mud. No matter – it happened all the time. Once he landed, awkwardly on his left foot and right hand, he clapped his hands together and slammed them to the earth.

He heard it, but didn't see it. Bloodcurdling screams, then nothing, as the ground rose in solid stone spikes and tore the enemy apart. His command continued on its charge across the no man's land, feet kicking up mud, some with guns, some only using alchemy, and some with a mixture of both. He was towards the back where the survivors always were, and it did occur to him that the men in front were being gunned down at a steady rate.

This was reality. Not every one of them could be expected to survive such a desperate charge, but the numbers involved ensured that enough made it. They literally poured into the enemy trenches, bayonets out and weapons unfurled, and the Drachmans – unsuspecting, and yet surged on by the adrenaline similar to that of cornered, wild animals – fought viciously, taking down an entire line of Amestrian soldiers before they were overwhelmed. He clapped his hands and surged in with the rest, transmuting his automail right arm into a wicked blade, and ripping his sidearm from its holster as he all but fell into the enemy trench, only vaguely aware of the soldiers falling all around him.

Before this war, he'd never wiped human blood off his automail, never actually used his sidearm, despite the military needing all its soldiers, Alchemists or no, to have some proficiency with a gun (It had nothing to do with the fact that Mustang never let him even hold a gun without supervision until he had turned sixteen.). Now he understood that killing Greed, and even being responsible for the deaths of others, was different than actually taking the life of another human. A homunculus was something born to die, an anomaly never intended for the world. Knowing others had died because of his actions was chilling, but nowhere near as chilling as actually thrusting his blade through the chest of a living, breathing human being, then turning and firing a gun into the face of the person trying to sneak up behind him.

The worst part was that it was easy. Frighteningly, mind numbingly easy. He ducked a bayonet and drew his blade diagonally across a man's torso. He fell and was trampled by the advancing soldiers. His booted foot swung upwards, catching a man in Drachman browns and grays in the chin, before the automail slid cleanly and evenly through his chest. Ed practically tossed him off the end of the blade, and even before then, he was dead. His other hand was pulling the trigger on his gun, firing, firing, and then it was empty, and he stuffed it back in its holster before clapping and slapping his hands to the muddy, bloody ground, liquefying the dirt and mud, and sucking the enemy down in a bloody parody of quicksand. The screaming came to an abrupt halt as Edward touched his hands together and pressed them to the ground again, and the ground solidified. The battlefield took on an eerie calm as the blonde alchemist suddenly realized that the battle was over. Had been from the moment he'd liquefied the ground under the Drachmans.

Edward Elric, stood up slowly, his insides numb as he surveyed the battlefield of weary Amestrian soldiers and the few prisoners of war being led away by the victors. Once, in the beginning, when all this had started, he had been glad that Mustang and his staff had helped in convincing the teen, newly restored to a body of flesh and blood, to return to Risembool instead of following his brother to the conflict every time he saw the aftermath of heated battle. Now, he could hardly care less. The atrocities of war was whittling away at his heart little by little, and he was too tired to care.

Ever since the homunculus had been dealt with, ever since Hakuro took over as Fuhrer, Amestris had been slipping into decline. Even as his successes in the battlefield led to his being promoted, and his own commanding officers rose up in the ranks as a result, they all knew the truth. Amestris was on the verge of downfall because of the actions of the homunculus, and the Fuhrer Hakuro's incompetence had not helped matters. Mustang and his staff and affiliated allies had raced against the clock to fix things, and little more than a month ago, Hakuro had been ousted and Olivia Armstrong had been inaugurated as Madame Fuhrer. But they knew, the ones involved in ousting Hakuro, they all knew that it was too little, too late. It would take nothing short of a miracle to get Amestris out of the trouble it was in now.

Because no matter how many battles Amestris won, Drachma had allies, and Amestris was alone. No matter how many battles Amestris won, even if they defeated Drachma, they would still have to face the other countries, and they wouldn't stop until Amestris was only so much dust.

Not for the first time in his life, as he turned away from the Drachman field and followed the Amestrian soldiers back to their own field, Edward Elric tasted in his mouth the bitterness of despair.

~*~

"With all due respect, Madame Fuhrer, Fullmetal will go insane if we leave him on the field!"

"I dislike leaving the Lieutenant-Colonel out there in his condition as much as you do, Brigadier-General Mustang," the woman snapped, "however we have no choice! You know full well that we need to break down his reckless streak before we can go through with our plans. However young he may be, Lieutenant-Colonel Elric is important to our plans, and until he is sufficiently tempered, he stays in the field!"

"This will break him."

"We all thought the same about you in Ishbal, but you survived," Olivia Armstrong's voice was firm. "And Lieutenant-Colonel Elric knows what is at stake here. He will not crumble when we need him most. Dismissed."

Brigadier-General Roy Mustang straightened his back and saluted and left. His face showed nothing of the doubts roiling in his mind. It had been almost two years since Amestris had entered a war with Drachma, and it had been a year since the Fuhrer had sent his staff into the battlefields, each one of them moving up in the ranks as their word of their successes went to the top. Especially the baby of their staff, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, now eighteen, and no longer simply a Major, but a Lieutenant-Colonel, on whose shoulders the fate of Amestris would rest if the Fuhrer had her way.

~*~

"Welcome back, boss," Jean Havoc's smile was forced as the blonde alchemist climbed into the backseat of the military car. "We've missed you."

Cool golden eyes surveyed the older blonde and nodded slowly, "I would say the same, Havoc," Edward said carefully, "If I could bring myself to say it."

"No problem, boss," Havoc's voice was shaky, "We all know you missed us as much as we missed you. We're all in this together right?"

"To an extent, yes."

"Think you're ready for what comes next, kid?"

"I would not be here if I was not," his voice was as bland as his face.

"Got enough cash in your pockets to start over, kid?"

"More than enough."

"How about ammo?"

"If I lack ammunition, I can transmute them. If worse comes to worse, I am a capable Combat Alchemist."

"No watch?"

"Not allowed, and you know it," Edward's voice was a mixture of annoyed and curious, "What is wrong with you Havoc?"

"Hey," Havoc glanced at the alchemist's reflection in the rearview mirror, "None of us wanted this to happen. We'd all switch places with you in an instant."

Golden eyes softened. "I know."

"It's been what? Six years?" Havoc asked, "Time sure flies doesn't it? Feels like only yesterday that you were flying off the handle at Chief for teasing you and he was busy trying to protect you and Al from the military."

"That was four years ago," Edward's voice was tinged with amusement, "Yesterday, I was on a train on my way back from Drachma."

Havoc snorted as he chewed restlessly on the end of his unlit cigarette. "Doesn't seem right anymore," he mused, "I missed when you were a kid, boss. Least then, you didn't always have the eyes of a soldier. Damn Drachma, and damn that Hakuro…"

"We all do our part." Edward lied through his teeth, and Havoc's eyes looking at him in the mirror told him that the older blonde knew it. "For my family, in the military and out of it," he added, deciding to be at least a little truthful, "That's what kept me going in Drachma. It'll be what keeps me going later."

"Won't be enough kid," Havoc's voice was sad, "We won't know you. We won't know to support you. We'll all meet Edward Elric and know to support him, but we won't know _you_. Not unless…." _Not unless you screw up somewhere and we find ourselves at war with the rest of the world as our opponents again…_

Edward's eyes hardened and Havoc knew that the young Lieutenant-Colonel had picked up on the unspoken words. "Alchemist, be thou for the people," Edward said quietly, "If Amestris has that much faith in me, I will not let it be in vain."

Havoc fixed his eyes on the road in front of him, resolutely concentrating on his driving. It was chilling to see those cool, shuttered eyes on the face of a boy he'd watched grow up. The Fullmetal Alchemist's control was proof that the Fuhrer's plans had gone through though. It meant that the once reckless teen's passions had been cooled and his spirit had been tempered by the battlefield in Drachma. He was no longer a child, not even the Champion of the People that the common Amestrian people believed him to be, but a tool of the military, controlled, precise, and aware of his duty. Everything that Olivia Armstrong had hoped for in the weapon that was to be sent back into the past to prevent the fall of Amestris.

As they pulled up in front of Central Headquarters, and as Edward left the car, Havoc stopped him.

"Hey, we know you have to go immediately, so there's no time for proper goodbyes, but here," Havoc held out a small book, the size of a pocket dictionary. "Al had the idea for it, and Chief helped us put it together for you. It contains some letters from all of us, for different times if you need us." His lips quirked wryly, "We even got some letters and pictures from Gracia for you, and I think Armstrong put some "family stories" in there for you. Just so you know, even if we don't know you, we're still with you."

Edward smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes, and took the book and tucked it into a pocket. "Thanks, Havoc. Tell the others that I appreciate it."

Havoc nodded, and as he escorted Edward to the massive tent set up on the parade grounds, he tried not to think about the fact that this young man (young man because after the fiasco in the Underground City and after what he'd seen and done in Drachma, he could no longer be considered a child), who from the very start had outranked him even at the age of twelve, was about to be dropped into the nightmare of his past with only a few small trinkets and a few slips of paper as his only support. Hell, Edward couldn't even wear his uniform for some security because of what they were trying to pull.

"Don't think so much on it, Jean," Edward said suddenly, his voice shaking, "Or you'll wear down my resolve."

Havoc stiffened at the sound of the young man's voice, remembering times in the past when he'd sounded exactly like he was now, sounding so much younger than he actually was, and instantly spun around and threw his arms around Edward. "Dammit Boss," he muttered, "Why'd it have to be you? You're just a kid!"

"Because Edward Elric should never have been anything more than that child prodigy that Roy Mustang and his staff always tried to protect," Edward said quietly. "Thanks for everything, Havoc."

"That and you were always in the middle of everything," Havoc straightened, and gave the Edward a shaky smile. "We're rooting for you, boss, so don't screw this up."

Edward snorted, "Gee, no pressure," he muttered, and slapped aside the tent flap and stepped inside and saluted. "Lieutenant-Colonel Edward Elric, reporting for duty, Madam."

The Fuhrer, surrounded by officers and State Alchemists turned and acknowledged the blonde calmly. "At ease, Lieutenant-Colonel. And welcome back. I trust you have a restful journey?"

"Yes, Madame Fuhrer," Edward said, "The trip was fine thank you."

"You are ready then."

"Yes, Madam."

She took a small, leather bound book from one of her aides and handed it to the blonde, who took the book and tucked it into a pocket inside his jacket.

"This is a record of events that you can be expected to see or be a part of and contains records of personnel who may be open minded enough to help you. It will provide you with proof if proof you need to convince them. We cannot give you anything more than what you already have, unfortunately. The array will not carry anything more than what is on your person at the moment. Good luck, Lieutenant-Colonel."

He nodded and made his way toward the massive array that multiple State Alchemists had been pulled away from Drachma to create. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned his head slightly to meet a concerned dark eye.

"Brigadier-General Mustang."

"Fullmetal," Mustang surveyed his subordinate carefully. "Are you sure you're ready for this? I know we can talk the Fuhrer into giving you a few hours…"

"This has to be done sir," Edward replied, "and if I wait, I'll probably somehow talk myself out of this."

Mustang sighed. "Stubborn brat," he said affectionately. "Here," he pulled a small package wrapped in white fabric.

Edward blinked and took the package, sharp golden eyes noting wryly that the wrapping of the package was a pair of the older alchemist's ignition gloves and unwrapped it to reveal a gleaming silver pocket watch with the flamel engraved on it.

"So you don't lose track of time since you can't take your watch with you," Mustang said lightly.

Edward smirked as he rewrapped the watch in the ignition gloves and slipped it into a pocket. "My pockets are becoming fuller by the minute," he said. "I'll run out of space to put all of this pretty soon."

Mustang snorted. "As if brat. I know you. You have at least a dozen pockets on that coat of yours, and at least two of them are empty." His eyes softened. "Good luck Edward. We're counting on you."

Edward nodded. "I won't fail."

With a lot more confidence then he felt, Edward walked into the center of the massive array. He stood there, taking slow, deep breaths as dozens of State Alchemists took up their positions around the array, and clapped his hands. Immediately, the other Alchemists slammed their hands onto the outer perimeter, pouring their energy into the array. Edward swiftly slapped his hands onto the inner circle of the array as each alchemist broke off the connection, leaving him to control the flow of energy. The array flared, and Edward, only faintly aware of the eyes of the officers and alchemists on him, lifted his automail hand off the array, grabbed a knife from his belt, and slit his wrist, stuck the blade between his teeth, clapped again, and slapped his hands back onto the array.

The array flared once more, this time a blinding white, and the assembled officers and alchemists threw their hands over their eyes to keep from being blinded. The light from the array faded, and when they looked at the center of the array that had been burned into the parade ground, Edward Elric was gone.

"Did it work?" one of the generals asked.

"Yes," the Fuhrer answered, "The rest is up to Lieutenant-Colonel Elric now."

~*~

TBC…


	2. In Which Edwin Auric is Introduced

Title: The Forged Alchemist

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Summary: The Homunculus have left Amestris in shambles, and the new Fuhrer is an incompetent who is leading the country to downfall. When all hope is lost, Edward puts to the test a theoretical array, and enter Edwin Auric, the son of Hohenheim of Light, and elder half brother to Edward and Alphonse Elric.

**Chapter 1**

Hohenheim was returning from the fields when an array suddenly appeared before him. He recognized the array, he'd seen it before in bits and pieces, especially on the other side of the Gate, and watched as the array sparked and flared to life and then it died out, leaving a young man, practically a child, swaying from the effort of the Alchemy. Hohenheim recognized the child instantly; his wife had given birth to him only a few weeks ago.

"So this is what my progeny becomes?" Hohenheim asked as he fixed a stern glare on the blonde boy, "What drove you to such foolishness, child? Surely I would have taught my son better?"

"You never taught me anything!" The boy growled as he pulled out a roll of bandages and wrapped up his, Hohenheim realized belatedly, bleeding wrist. "Any alchemy I know, I learned from books! My rank I earned from my superiors through hard work! The only thing you gave me was your name! If you'd never left, mother wouldn't have wasted away from grief and neither Al nor I would be in our current positions!" He visibly pulled his temper under control and drew himself to his full height, "And the only reason why I'm here in front of you is because we have blood ties, you and I, and I needed that in order to ensure that I would arrive in Amestris at the right time and place."

Cool golden eyes stared into surprised hazel, "I am Lieutenant-Colonel Edward Elric. You may call me the Fullmetal Alchemist or simply Lieutenant-Colonel. By order of the Madame Fuhrer Olivia Armstrong, I am to enter the past and ensure that the events that lead to the fall of the State does not occur, and I thank you, Hohenheim of Light, for making it possible for me to get this far."

Hohenheim felt dread curl in his belly as his son from the future gave him a bland smile as he snapped off the crisp salute of a well trained military dog and said in a cool, crisp voice of an officer speaking to a particularly thick subordinate, "Greetings, Hohenheim. I am Edwin Auric. Elder half brother to your sons with Trisha Elric."

Hohenheim couldn't help but wonder what his wife's reaction would be when she met this elder version of their son, because no way in hell is he allowing this reckless boy to go out into the world on his own, never mind that said reckless boy is a military dog. Or at least will grow up to be one.

~*~

The last thing Trisha Elric expected to see at the end of the day was her husband bringing home a young man with cool golden eyes and golden hair pulled into a braid. The simple sight of the man shocked her, if only because of the similarities to Hohenheim. She knew immediately that even if right now, Hohenheim claimed that she was the only woman that he'd ever loved, that he had once cared enough for another woman to father a child on her, this child; the young man that her husband had brought home. The youth smiled weakly, that small movement softened the shadows on his face, making him seem much younger than he actually was.

"I'm sorry to intrude," he said sheepishly, "But I wanted to find my father. If I'd known he had a family…"

Trisha's felt her heart melt at the boy's discomfort, "It's alright," she smiled, "its only right that you should know your father. Do you have a place to stay? You can stay here while you get to know your father."

"I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"Nonsense," Trisha smiled gently, "It's no trouble, right, Hohenheim?"

She was concerned by how slow Hohenheim's nod is, his eyes fixed on the golden youth beside him. There was caution in his movements, which meant he didn't entirely trust this child. But if Hohenheim didn't trust him, why did he bring him here?

~*~

That night, in the guestroom of the Elric House in Risembool, Edwin pulled out the files given to him by the Fuhrer and flipped through it quickly. The light from the moon was dim, but enough for him to read by as he studied the orders and the cover story he was to give. The story wasn't something he was unfamiliar with; it had been among the first things he had memorized on the train back to Central from Drachma. He had papers in his coat to back up the cover story, and he had papers to back up the truth. He as glad to see his mother again, but time travel was a fairly esoteric art, and few if any people had ever done it. Even the massive array that had been used had been mostly experimental, recorded in the National Library, but never activated. Edward Elric was less than a year old now, and he no longer had a claim to that name. Edwin Auric did exist, but in his time, the boy's father was unknown, and his mother never spoke of the man, and Edwin had been orphaned at six, and vanished from his orphanage at the age of eight and had never been seen or heard of since. It had been simple enough for the military to take the boy's identity and combine it with Ed's own records to make a cohesive record for Ed to use. No one would question his similarities to Edward Elric after he turned up in a decade or so since he'd revealed himself to Hohenheim and Hohenheim had told Trisha that he was his son. Maybe if he reappeared often enough under the impression of being undecided about whether or not he wanted to really get to know Hohenheim and at the same time be uncomfortable about intruding into an already established family routine…

It was a good plan. All he needed now, was to make the smooth transition into the ranks of the military, where he would begin smoothing over the cracks, planting the evidence, and turning the Homunculus against each other, and if he was lucky, he could get Envy and Dante to concentrate on him instead of Edward and Alphonse. That meant getting close to Mustang, and that also meant getting close to the Rockbells. That could be done easily enough. His automail would need maintenance, and Pinako Rockbell would be easy enough to convince if given the right proof. It would be nice to have a safe haven in the storm that was to come, especially since Edwin was going to be reluctant about being too much of a fixture in the Elric Household.

He pulled a pencil from one of his pockets and scribbled quickly in the margins. Yes, it was a good plan. Morning would be a good time to start setting things into motions.

~*~

"Thank you for letting me stay," Edwin smiled sadly, "I will be on my way now."

Trisha frowned. "But you've only just arrived!"

"That's irrelevant," he said quietly, "Hohenheim has a family. Whether or not I am his son doesn't matter. I cannot impose on your hospitality, not even to learn more about my father."

"Where will you go?" Trisha asked.

"The military, I suppose," he smiled, "It's not like I have anyone to disappoint by enlisting anyway. Hohenheim might have sired me, but as far as he is concerned, young Edward is his only son. There's no room in his heart for me." Edwin bowed over Trisha's hand. "Thank you again for your hospitality."

"Please feel free to come back if you need anything," Hohenheim said suddenly from behind Trisha. "You are my son, and I will support you as father."

"Thank you."

Trisha was confused by the sudden tensing of the teen's shoulders and the shuttering of his eyes as he spoke his thanks to Hohenheim.

"Have a safe journey then," Trisha said.

Edwin nodded again. "Thank you and good bye."

"I wonder if our Edward will grow up to be like him," Trisha said quietly as they watched the teen's retreating back, "Strong and independent and determined to meet his goals, whatever they may be."

"I'm sure he will," Hohenheim said quietly. _Because Edwin and Edward are one and the same_ went unsaid. Trisha did not need to know that Edwin Auric was what their son, what their little Edward born only a few weeks ago could and would become. Hohenheim pursed his lips and silently swore that Edward would never have to go through what Edwin did, because whatever Hohenheim might have meant for his son, he never meant for that precious, fragile, golden haired infant sleeping soundly in the cradle in the living room to become a soldier who used his alchemy to kill in the name of the State.

~*~

TBC…


	3. In Which Edwin Begins to Crumble

Title: The Forged Alchemist

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Summary: The Homunculus have left Amestris in shambles, and the new Fuhrer is an incompetent who is leading the country to downfall. When all hope is lost, Edward puts to the test a theoretical array, and enter Edwin Auric, the son of Hohenheim of Light, and elder half brother to Edward and Alphonse Elric.

**Chapter 2**

Pinako Rockbell prided herself in being a fairly rational person. Her son and his wife were accomplished doctors whose knowledge and chosen fields made their automail shop flourish. Of course, being an automail shop meant that one had to have some knowledge of medicine just in case one had to take care of complications that may arise before, during, or after the surgery. She knew when to be righteously angry and when to listen, and so when a young man who closely resembled Hohenheim Elric from the house up the hill, she deduced that this child might have been the result of a previous fling from before the man had met his wife. She could tell from the way the young man walked that he had automail, and guessed that he was here to get it looked at or to have any problems temporarily dealt with before he continued to his mechanic for more lasting repairs, so she had no qualms about letting him into the shop area and telling him to show her the automail. The young man stripped off his black cropped jacket to reveal his right arm and rolled up the left leg of his pants to reveal the automail. Pinako's eyebrows rose to her hairline as she recognized her family's designs, although this particular automail was much more advanced and refined, and if the young man's easy movement was any indication, much lighter as well.

"Who are you?" she asked cautiously, "This is obviously Rockbell work, if somewhat different, but I think I would remember if we serviced you."

The young man smiled wryly. "Not quite. My name is Edwin Auric, and my father is Van Hohenheim Elric."

Pinako blinked and shook her head. "An Alchemist like your father then," she sighed. "Then there is a long and twisty story behind all of this, isn't there?"

"Yes." The young man smiled, golden eyes dark with some unknown worry, "It's a very long and strange story. Please hear me out, and afterward, if you want to throw me out, you may do so."

And because Pinako Rockbell was a reasonable woman, and this young man's words were not unreasonable, she agreed, and began quickly checking the automail as he spoke, her hands and tools careful as she removed the casing and poked around at the wires and gears. This was a magnificent example of automail, and she'd rather not damage it incase she lacked the knowledge to repair it.

~*~

"Take care of that automail, boy," Pinako said as she escorted the pale and shaky Edwin to the door. "If it'll be another decade or two before we have the designs or knowledge to work that arm and leg of yours without fear of damaging it beyond repair, then try not to bang it up too much, or you'll have to get the current ones that we have, which are much, much heavier."

Edwin swallowed hard, still somewhat surprised by how easily Pinako had taken the news and nodded. "I know, thanks a lot, Madame Rockbell."

Pinako shrugged and watched as the young man stepped off the porch and onto the dirt road. She turned her head just enough to look up the hill toward where she knew the Elric family home was located and frowned. So that was what Hohenheim and Trisha's son was going to grow up as. A military dog, one that had a long leash and short collar and was all but set free. One of those rare dogs with a kind heart that was breaking because of guilt and sorrow, but a dog of the military nevertheless. Pinako would have hated the boy because of his connections to the military, were it not for the pain that wracked his spirit and filled his words as he had told her his story, and she didn't see the need to extract a promise from him to ensure that Trisha's newborn son would not walk the same road he had. His eyes as he had spoken told her that he would ensure that little Edward Elric would not suffer as he had if he could possibly help it, because Edwin Auric would be there to help Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric when they had been alone before.

As she returned inside her house, she wondered if Edwin's newest mission, one that would forever wipe out the person he had become and strip him of the people that he'd known and destroy the world that he had been born and raised and had fought to protect, would break him, because he was very close to the breaking point now. How would seeing his former comrades and enemies so close, yet so far affect him? He'd essentially given up his own identity to perform this mission, and many of the bonds he'd had would have to be rebuilt anew, because the comrades he'd fought beside would no longer be comrades who were older and more experienced, but rather peers of a similar age, and he would be the one with more experience, because as far as he knew, he'd been a Dog of the Military since he'd been twelve years old. Pinako couldn't help but pray that Edwin would not break into tiny irreparable pieces before the foundation for the changes his Fuhrer and Commanding Officers had ordered could be laid. If it meant a better world, and a better Amestris in which the Military Dogs served the people instead of the ambitions of power hungry men, then she would be more than happy to throw in her support for a military dog, or Edwin Auric, the future self of little Edward Elric to be precise; because the son of Hohenheim and Trisha Elric would be the one to change the world, if he could only hold himself together for a few more years.

~*~

Two Months Later…

It had been ridiculously simple to infiltrate the military academy. Edwin scoffed as he picked up his uniform and the directions to his dorm, which he'd be sharing with another cadet, one that Edwin did not recognize, for which he was eternally thankful. He knew that he had an unfair advantage, having been military since he'd been twelve, and the fact that this was a part of his mission, and if it meant ensuring that most of the ills that occurred in his past would not take place here, he'd be more than happy to do whatever it took. His only concern at the moment was for his hard earned self-control—necessary on the battlefields of Drachma—and his childhood genius to shine, thus earning him a private dorm—because sooner or later, he was going to start showing obvious signs of post traumatic stress disorder—and for him to get into the ranks of the State Alchemists and begin his upward movement. Then his incorporating himself into the daily lives of his former commanding officers now peers to ensure his position and the process of laying down the foundations for the changes in the future would begin.

Distantly, as he made his way to his dorm, Edwin wondered when his collar had tightened and the leash had shortened to the point where he had become a dog that would bark on command. When had he become the emotionless military dog he'd sworn never to become?

~*~

Three Years Later….

The phone rang, its trill echoing shrilly through the house. A dark haired woman standing at the kitchen sink wiped her hands on a rag as she crossed the room to reach for the phone in the hallway outside.

"Elric residence," she said.

"_Is this Trisha Elric?"_ a cool male voice said.

The woman frowned. "Yes?"

"_This is Edwin Auric."_

"Oh! Edwin!" Trisha smiled, "It's been a while. I'm afraid Hohenheim is out right now. How have you been?"

"_I'm fine, thank you. Speaking of which, Edward is turning four soon isn't he?"_

"Yes," Trisha was confused. "Why?"

"_I have been thinking,"_ Edwin said, _"I have a physical assessment in two weeks and since I need to have a tune up for my automail before then, and since I'll be in Rizembool, would you mind terribly if I dropped by to say hello to the boys?"_

"Oh, we'd be glad to have you!" Trisha said, "And you can tell us all about the military! Ed will be glad to see you, Al also I think. They both wanted to meet their big brother for such a long time!"

Edwin didn't speak for a moment, and Trisha was suddenly worried that maybe she had insulted the boy, and she was about to apologize when Edwin spoke again.

"_I see…" _he said quietly, _"Then if that is what they want, I'll do my best by them."_

Trisha fell silent and then realized something. "You aren't the only son Hohenheim had before Ed, are you?"

"_The eldest was William with a woman called Dante, but he is gone," _Edwin's voice was tight with anger_, "Edward is the youngest now."_ There was a moment of silence and Edwin said in a slightly more cheerful voice, _"I'll call from my mechanic's shop when I arrive, if it's alright."_

"Of course," Trisha said.

There was silence, then a hesitant, _"Thank you for letting me be a part of the family, Trisha."_

"Nonsense!" Trisha cried, "I've told you before! You have just as much right to be a part of this family as Ed and Al! The three of you are all Hohenheim's children after all."

"_I… Thank you."_ There was a brief pause and Trisha could hear some shuffling and muted voices over the line and Edwin spoke again, his voice much more lighthearted than before, _"I'll call back later then. It seems my peers are of the impression that I'm taking too much time the phone. I'll see you in a week. Please tell Hohenheim and the boys that I said hello."_

"Of course, we'll look forward to your arrival."

"_Thank you."_

"We'll see you in a week, Edwin."

"_Understood. Good bye."_

Then there was a click, and all that could be heard was a dial tone.

~*~

Two Weeks Later…

Trisha was at the window as she prepared the batter for the cake and watched as Edwin leaned against one of the support beams for the patio and looked out over the yard where Edward and Alphonse were playing with Winrys and her dog, Den. His lips were curved up in a small smile, and every line in his body screamed nostalgia and more than a little sadness. She couldn't help but wonder if Edwin had brought anything from his home to remember his old life by. She slid open the window and called out, "Edwin, help me carry some juice outside for the children?"

The young man straightened and flashed a small crooked smile as he made his way to the door. "Coming," he said warmly.

Trisha felt a thrill of pleasure at seeing the young man's golden eyes light up with humor. She smiled as she set a pitcher of juice on a tray with four glasses and Edwin entered the kitchen to pick it up. Yes, this was how it was supposed to be, because Edwin was just as much a son of Hohenheim as Edward and Alphonse, and that made the boy family. She wanted him to feel as if he could always come back to Risembool if he needed, because what Edwin needed was a family, especially having gone without for such a long time. She wanted for Edwin to be able to call their little household home, because really, watching him pour glasses of juice for the playing children out in the backyard, he simply fit into the picture flawlessly. An elder brother, one who could be relied on when Hohenheim left for his research, and when Trisha's illness made her weak, she wanted this young man to be there for her children when she could not. Because in the short time that she'd known him, she had come to love Edwin as though he were her own son, and that made all the difference.

~*~

Edwin deftly sidestepped the three children that tried to tackle him, lifting the tray higher with his automail arm to keep from accidentally hitting one of them on the head.

"I know you are thirsty, but try not to hurt yourselves, children," he chuckled.

"But brother!" Edward cried, and Edwin tried not to flinch away from his younger self's voice, that single title bringing up memories both good and bad, because young Edward had been far too happy to call Edwin "Brother" and Alphonse followed suit by calling him "Elder Brother" to keep from getting confused since Edward was "Brother". "You're holding the drinks too high!"

Edwin smiled at the three as he set the drinks on a small table out on the porch, "And tackling me is not going to get you anything to drink, rather, you will find all of Trisha's hard work spilled onto the floor."

"Hey, Brother?"

Edwin poured the juice into each glass and said absently, "Yes, Edward?"

"Why do you call mama by her name? Only papa does that."

Edwin paused and lied through his teeth since time travel was an esoteric art, and he had given up his previous existence to the children in front of him, "I call Trisha by name because although Hohenheim is my father, Trisha is not my mother. She is my step-mother." His heart clenched as he denied his own mother, and Edwin wondered if Trisha Elric would forgive him if she ever found him out.

~*~

Edwin left the morning after Edward's birthday party after transmuting a small playground for the children to amuse themselves with. The Elrics had accompanied him to the train station where they said their goodbyes.

"It was fun with you here. I wish you could stay, big brother," Alphonse said quietly.

"Yeah!" Edward cried, "Why do you have to go, brother?"

Edwin chuckled weakly. "I don't have much of a choice, boys. I need to get back to Central for the exams. Bad enough that I'm almost four years older than most of the students in my classes, but I need to move up and quickly. Once I graduate from the Academy, I'll take the State Alchemy Exams, and once that's done, I'll have some free time on my hands. Don't worry. It's not as if I'll be gone forever."

"Be careful," Trisha warned, "Don't be too eager to graduate. Rumor is that things aren't going well in Ishbal. If you graduate too soon, you might find yourself in the middle of a warzone. Spare your poor father's heart, and don't worry the boys, yes?"

Edwin's smile was sad, and Trisha knew that the young man wasn't going to promise her that, and even if he did, it would be a promise that he would break. "I will try."

~*~

Two Years Later…

Edwin stood in front of the examination building, his eyes taking in every inch of the pale stonework and the banner bearing the Amestrian Crest that was draped over the front of the building. He remembered the first time he'd seen the building, he'd been twelve, and Alphonse had been beside him, and the then Major Maes Hughes had been there also, wishing both boys luck before he hurried off to his office to finish up some paperwork and go over some obscure detail of the investigations under his watch. He swallowed, remembering how unwieldy the automail was, bringing him to resort to using his left hand to write, and going slow, trying to keep his writing legible. He remembered the tiredness of his wrist as he left the building with Alphonse, remembered the disappointment that he had been unable to finish the test, remembered Nina, innocent little Nina and her massive dog Alexander greeting them, and the talk with Mustang later that day… Edwin forced the memories away and with what seemed like monumental effort, ascended the stairs, struggling to keep his face and eyes cool and bland, feeling as if his memories and swirling emotions were tattooed across his forehead.

The exam room was the same as he remembered, and he took a seat in the very back, his eyes turned toward the front where three military officials stood. It was almost exactly the same as Edwin remembered it in the future that was his past, the Fuhrer standing in a balcony at the front of the room, flanked by two military officials. Edwin recognized one as Basque Gran, and the other was a nameless general that had been assassinated in the four months before he'd taken the State Alchemy Exams for the first time. It was odd to not see Mustang or General Hakuro up there, and Edwin could remember a moment before he'd been shipped off to Drachma a second time when it had been Flame and Fullmetal up on that balcony flanking the Madame Fuhrer Armstrong while overseeing the written exam.

Edwin pinched the muscle at the base of his thumb, a subtle reminder to himself to stop thinking about it too much. There was too much at stake for him to spend time wallowing. Once everything was over, or calmed down a bit, he would sit down with a bottle and think and remember and maybe cry a bit, but until then, he needed to focus. It might be rather counterproductive to his already fragile mentality, but he needed to be in Ishbal before his mission really began.

The Fuhrer—Edwin suppressed an angry snarl at the thought of being once more under the control of a bloodthirsty homunculus—signaled the start of the exam, and the Lieutenant-Colonel turned Cadet bowed his head over the exam papers and picked up a pencil and began scribbling. Just because he was in his past didn't mean that his feelings or the feelings of his peers were any less real. They had gone through a lot to get him as far as he was, and even if they didn't know that it was him, if he could repay even a little bit of the favor, then Edwin would be content, because how could anyone be happy knowing that they didn't belong in the existence that they were trying to integrate themselves into?

~*~

"Why do you wish to join our military?"

It was a question that was familiar to him. He'd answered it once before, although the array in the room made it impossible for him to remember exactly what it was that he'd answered. It hardly mattered though. He'd had a goal then, and he had a goal now. He needed only answer honestly, and if the array accepted him, then he would pass, at which point, he was only required to take the practical exam, and afterward, his mission would begin in earnest.

"To bring my loved ones a bright future," Edwin answered, "So my half-brothers will always have someone to support them, so the faith that my family places in me will not be in vain, because I told them I would be an Alchemist in the service of the State, to take all the good and the ills that come with it. Because I made a promise, and I do it not for my own gain, but for the sake of those under my care." The words left him easily, and he could see in the sparkle in the general's eyes that he'd answered well, and the interview continued smoothly from there.

~*~

Edwin stepped out of the exam building into the noonday sun and fished his watch from his pocket, running wistful fingers over the emblazoned flamel before he opened it, his eyes taking in the picture of his friends, all in civvies, squashed together, their faces gaunt and tired from the strains of war, but laughing at the predicament that they were putting themselves into so their little-not-so-little-anymore Fullmetal would have a snapshot of happier days when they all knew him in his watch when he was alone in his past without the very name that made him who he was. They were all in front of Gracia's house, if Edwin wasn't mistaken, and they had likely asked some neighbor to take the picture for them. Dear Gate Above, he missed them like mad.

He'd give anything to be fourteen again, lounging on the couch in Mustang's office, exchanging barbs with the frazzled Colonel as they both filled out paperwork. Hawkeye would be in the outer office, filling out her own paperwork or cleaning her guns, shooting Mustang looks that promised pain if he didn't finish his paperwork _right now_ every so often through the open door and discussing something or other with Havoc while the smoker chewed absently on an unlit cigarette while either filling out paperwork or fiddling with his rifle. On the other side of the Outer office, Breda would be stuffing his face with donuts while working on a project with Falman, and Alphonse and Fuery would obsess over Al's newest stray in some out of the way corner. Those were easier, happier days, and there were times when Edwin missed them so badly that it felt as if his heart had split open and his lungs were being squeezed with an invisible hand, and loneliness was so bad that it _hurt_ and he would fight the urge to do violence to either himself or his concerned roommate or run through the streets on Central until he reached the Hughes residence or Mustang's apartment, or the dorms in which one of the staff members lived, but he couldn't because they just weren't _there!_

Edwin snapped the watch shut forcefully and shoved it into his pocket and tilted his head up toward the sun so he could have a plausible reason for his watering eyes. But _Gate Above!_ He knew better than to think of anything other than his mission right now, how could he have been so weak to indulge in his self-pity at a time like this? Foundations needed to be laid and he didn't have time to be sad or homesick!

A hand on his flesh shoulder and a familiar concerned baritone drew him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, you alright, Auric?"

Edwin turned, and his stomach flipped as he came face to face with Cadet Roy Mustang.

~*~

TBC…


	4. In Which Maes is Told & Ishbal Begins

Title: The Forged Alchemist

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Summary: The Homunculus have left Amestris in shambles, and the new Fuhrer is an incompetent who is leading the country to downfall. When all hope is lost, Edward puts to the test a theoretical array, and enter Edwin Auric, the son of Hohenheim of Light, and elder half brother to Edward and Alphonse Elric.

**Chapter 3**

It was a struggle to not stare at the younger self of his former CO. Edwin found himself exercising all of the will power he'd built up in the years before this mission to keep from blurting out everything to this younger version of the man who'd allowed himself to become a shield so the Elrics could search for the Philosopher's Stone in peace. It was only the reminder that this was _not_ the Roy Mustang that had offered a crippled eleven year old a place among the State Alchemists that stopped Edwin from doing something that would result in his being shipped off to a lab for interrogation and dissection, after all, how often do people travel through time?

He swallowed hard and forced his voice to work. "What was that?" the former Fullmetal was relieved to find that his voice did not shake and reveal his inner turmoil.

The younger version of Edwin's former CO looked concerned. "I asked you if you were alright."

Edwin gave the young man a wan smile. "Oh, I'm fine, thank you for asking." He turned away and said amicably, "The sun's rather bright, isn't it?"

The dark haired man gave the blonde a disbelieving look before agreeing quietly. It wasn't his place to get involved with Auric's personal life anyway.

"Yeah, bright," Roy winced as he realized that his tone belied his disbelief. "Don't stare into the sun too long, huh?"

Edwin chuckled. "No, no, I have too much to do to risk going blind. Thank you for your concern anyway." He paused and added as if an afterthought, "and you are?"

Roy blinked and stuck out his hand. "Mustang, Roy Mustang."

Edwin nodded and took his had and said with good humor, "Edwin Auric. It's a pleasure to meet you, Roy Mustang."

Roy had the feeling that he was being made the butt of a joke, but grinned wryly in reply. "Likewise." And the two men parted.

~*~

The next day, Edwin found himself approached once more by Roy as they gathered in the massive open air amphitheater that served as the location for the annual State Alchemist Recertification Assessments as well as the location of the Practical Exam for potential State Alchemists.

"Eager to show off what you've got, Auric?" Roy grinned, "Not that the Military would turn away the eldest of Hohenheim of Light's children."

"Don't be foolish," Edwin scoffed, "When I pass this exam, I will do so because of my own capacity as an Alchemist." He gave Roy a tight, closemouthed smile and added, "I am a capable combat alchemist and I am told that I can be particularly vicious toward those who vex me in close quarters, so anyone who says I passed because of my sire will do so at their own peril."

The Fuhrer greeted them, lined up with other high-ranking officers. "Welcome to the Practical Skills Exam. We've provided you with some nice raw material for your alchemy. You may use them to create whatever you see fit."

"Whatever we see fit?" Edwin smirked, "Well, considering the fact that the unstable East should go up in flames any day now, anyone without ability in combat alchemy will be crossed off the list. I suppose that just leaves you, Mustang, Zolf F. Kimblee over there, and me as the only remaining State Alchemist Candidates that fit the criteria for this years exam."

Roy gave the blonde beside him a cool look. "You seem very sure of this."

Edwin's only reply was an enigmatic smile as a middle aged man stepped out of the crowd and began drawing an array. Edwin's smile vanished and Roy tried not to shiver as the blonde's face turned cold and analytical as golden eyes took in the older man's every movement.

"A soldier must have the courage to be the first to charge and fall," the blonde said as if he was reading off a slip of paper, "And an alchemist out on the field must be able to transmute quickly at need. He not only wastes movement, but he is too slow and wasting time drawing out the array in a large scale when a small scale array would save time and effort. However, if he were to transmute something suitably impressive, he might get a place in the labs."

Edwin was watching the alchemist work, his eyes focused and sharp, not missing a single detail, and cringing at the unnecessary lines and curves and symbols for a transmutation, resisting the urge to howl at the alchemist that he was being redundant and who the fuck had taught him alchemy because not only was this form of alchemy _ancient_ and outdated, it was redundant to the extreme. He was aware of Zolf F. Kimblee sidling up beside Mustang and speaking quietly to him.

"Auric looks ready to kill doesn't he?" Kimblee murmured, never taking his eyes off the blonde's icy expression. "Can't say I blame him. What does that idiot think he's doing?"

"If Auric attacks him, I'll help," Mustang murmured in reply, "Whomever taught that idiot alchemy was stupid to the extreme. Some of those lines are unnecessary. I'll bet twenty Cenz that the circle doesn't activate at all."

"Thirty that it blows up in his face," Kimblee grinned.

"That's not alchemy," Edwin said evenly, not even bothering to keep his voice low. Kimblee and Roy glanced at the other prospective State Alchemists who were now giving the three Cadets venomous looks. Edwin ignored them and continued, "Its archaeology. That particular circle is outdated and redundant in the extreme. Ten says the idiot succeeds in forcibly activating the array but wastes so much energy doing so that he can't stand up afterward and another ten if he didn't add a protective circle and rebounds."

Kimblee grinned, "Guess you're not as much a stick in the mud as the rumors say. You're on, Auric!"

Mustang shook his head, "I thought you disliked socializing?"

"I don't," Edwin said evenly, "But sometimes when I find an absolute fool and someone who agrees with me, I try to make friendly. Besides, who knows what sort of fun can come of a five minute friendship?"

~*~

"I think he's done!" one of the three Cadets called.

The kneeling alchemist was sweating. Everyone knew that Military Academy Cadets who were also Alchemists had access to the latest alchemic news and materials. They had alchemical writings taken out of the National Library, worked freelance for enlisted men and lower ranked officers for pocket money and practice, received the best raw materials to work with, and had access to the newest alchemical equipment. The lucky ones studied with State Alchemists with the time and resources to tutor an aspiring State Alchemist, and if special permission was sought and granted, Cadets under the tutelage of a State Alchemist accompanied their tutors on missions, learning the work of an Alchemist of the State firsthand. Cadets studying alchemy were practically State Alchemists already; they only lacked the watch and papers that identified a certified Alchemist of the State.

To have three Cadets who were taking the exams place bets on his failure had unnerved the man and judging from the smirks on the faces of the gathered officers lined up behind the Fuhrer, the Cadets were not the only ones laughing at him. He had no choice. Being mocked or no, he'd already drawn the array, he needed to have something to show for it. He pressed his hands to the circle.

~*~

Yellow energy flared and the ground rumbled. A spire of rock rose into the air, trembled, and the alchemist screamed as he lost control of the energy. Edwin darted out of the crowd and clapped as the array exploded and the spire crumbled. The ground shook and he dropped to the ground, slapping his hands down on to the ground as he visualized his own circle, the way it would spread, calculating and making minute changes as he estimated how much energy he would be trying to block and channel elsewhere. Pale blue alchemical energy arced into the air and around the occupants of the stadium even as the spires being generated by the other alchemist's rebound _(The other alchemist still hadn't stopped screaming, Edwin noted absently.) _punched out of the ground only to be split around the designated protected areas and the pale blue lightening prevent the yellow from harming others. He grit his teeth and slammed his energy into the array, and sighed as he felt the uncontrolled alchemical energy from the rebound slow and smooth as the array channeled it and let it disperse gently into the ground and air.

Edwin leaned back and tilted his head up, lifting his hands off the ground as he rose to his feet, his eyes taking in the graceful arcs and loops of the massive pavilion of ice and earth and metal that had been formed overhead while he was busy dragging the uncontrolled energy from other alchemist's rebound under control. He recognized the array he had visualized earlier suspended over their heads in smooth lines, delicate arcs, loops and swirls.

"Hmm… That's never happened before," he murmured absently, "Perhaps a result of overlaying the original Othyim Circle with the new Hanover Circle with the addition of the modified Carey Diagram and an inverted octahedron for grounding? Hmm. This bears some considering…"

"Alchemy without circles?" Fuhrer Bradley said wonderingly, "And he controlled the other alchemist's rebound too. Looks like we have found our Alchemist…"

Roy shook his head as he pulled on his arrayed gloves, "You knew already that he wouldn't put up protections, didn't you?"

Edwin didn't answer. He was watching the other alchemist whose complexion had gone ashen. The blonde alchemist was within arms reach of the alchemist but made no effort to help the shaky man as he attempted to lever himself to his feet, only to collapse, preventing his face from meeting the ground with shaking arms.

"Damn,' Kimblee growled, "Guess you won this round, Auric."

"There is a reason why ancient alchemists worked in teams, you know," Edwin said. "Their arrays were so inefficient and difficult to control that they needed more people to supply the energy to perform a simple transmutation. Back then, performing alchemy was like using a butcher knife and a pair of fireplace tongs to perform delicate surgery." His face was impassive once again, "I've done my transmutation. It's your turn, Kimblee, Mustang."

"Quick question," Roy said, and continued as Edwin fixed him with an impersonal golden stare, "What would happen to the array you made if I were to, say, destroy part of it? Would it set off a reaction of some sort?"

"No. What would happen would be the same thing that would happen if you tore up a sheet of paper on which an array was drawn," Edwin replied coolly, "Render the array useless. Were I you, I would be less concerned about backlash from harming the array and be more concerned about falling debris on the off chance your transmutation _does_ damage the array. One way or another, there should be a rather spectacular explosion."

Kimblee and Mustang grinned as they turned toward the judges. Edwin's smile faded and his face turned calculating. _'The foundation has been laid,' _he thought,_ 'It will be several years before things come to a head, but it's a start. It's only a matter of time…'_

He turned his eyes toward the Fuhrer, who was watching Mustang and Kimblee with sharp, eager eyes. The Fuhrer would know which of the Alchemists among the Cadets had the most potential. Any Cadet who took the State Alchemy Exam was almost guaranteed to be certified, after all, the spies in the Academy would know who was studying what type of alchemy, and which branches would be the most useful to the military as a whole. Hohenheim's letter had practically guaranteed Edwin a place in the Academy, and his most recent display meant that no matter how poorly he was scored, he'd still receive certification. Mustang was a living cremation furnace, and Kimblee was an explosives expert. All three of them would be invaluable to the military as State Alchemists. They would pass, and then they'd be shipped out to Ishbal, and that would be when the mission really started.

But the next step was to bring Maes Hughes into the circle. Approaching him would be easy enough. Edwin and Hughes had been in the same Academy Class due to their age, and Edwin's so called genius. Convincing him, however, was not going to be easy, the man would be in investigations for a reason, and he'd know immediately that something was up. Edwin shifted his shoulders slightly to release some tension. Difficulty was no concern. His mission was, and if Hughes doubted him for a single second, then he'd likely bring each carefully laid out plan tumbling down. It seemed that maybe, just maybe, the papers that Olivia Armstrong had given him would be needed after all.

~*~

Major Edwin Auric, the Forge Alchemist. Edwin closed the file and tucked it under an arm as the Military Academy Headmaster, one Brigadier General Humboldt placed a pocket watch on top of the desk. Edwin reached over and took the watch, cradling it for a moment in his automail hand before slipping it into a pocket.

"You will report to Brigadier-General Stadt for your posting tomorrow at 0900, and you may pick up your new uniform from the quartermaster. You have the rest of today and tomorrow to clear out your dorm. Dismissed, Major."

Edwin saluted and left the office quickly. Edwin sighed as he leaned against a wall in the hallway. There was just one more step to take before Ishbal, and that meant convincing Hughes to help out. Easier said than done. Edwin wondered how Mustang would have gone about it.

He shook his head and pushed off the wall as a jovial voice called, "Hey! Hey Ed!"

"Speak of the Devil," Edwin muttered as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned to face the green eyed, bespectacled man coming toward him. "Cadet Hughes," he greeted levelly.

"I've told you before, Ed," Maes said, slinging an arm around Edwin's shoulders, "Call me Maes. So I heard you befriended a pair of underclassmen during the exams?"

"Roy Mustang, specialty, fire. Zolf F. Kimblee, explosives specialist." Edwin agreed. "Both have potential and would be useful if things in Ishbal go bad."

"Ah! Lay off the soldier act, will you?" Maes gave a one armed flail, "So did you pass?"

Edwin rolled his eyes. "How much did you win, Maes?"

"Ah, but that would be telling!" Maes tugged on his friend's shoulders, leading them both toward the mess.

"You know the deal, Maes," Edwin pulled his left hand out of his pocket and wiggled his fingers in a pay-up fashion. "I don't complain and help out when you bet, and I get a cut out of your winnings. A fifth isn't all that much. Now divvy up."

"How about I spot you lunch instead?"

Edwin laughed, "Fine," he stuffed his hand back into his pocket, "was class really that boring?"

"You got off easy!" Maes complained, "we had an actual state alchemist come in and give a report on his past research as a taste of what we'd put up with after we get a unit under our command! It was horrible! I only understood one word out of fifty!"

"Sounds fun," Edwin mused, "Which Alchemist?"

"Crystal."

"Really?" Edwin smiled, "His latest research was in a crystal form that could amplify the powers of an alchemist. The process of creating the crystal in question is supposed to be very difficult, and the materials are said to be highly unstable. Rumor is that this mysterious amplifier might actually be the Philosopher's Stone. Even if it isn't, the things an alchemist could do with that amplifier…"

"Ah!" Maes threw himself off Edwin and waved his hands in a warding gesture, "Stop, stop! My brain can't take anymore of the alchemy talk!"

"Maes, you're going to have to get used to it," Edwin's voice was wistful. "You're friends with an alchemist after all."

Maes laughed, "No, I meant I've been listening to The Crystal Alchemist ramble on about crystal form all morning. Can we talk about something that won't have you going all off tangent?"

Edwin smiled. "Sure, but there's something I need to tell you. Help me pack after lunch?"

Maes' features turned serious, "Help you pack? You hardly have anything in your room! Is something wrong, Ed?"

"I'll tell you later. Please, Maes?"

"Alright. But I'm still going to bug you about it."

"You wouldn't be you otherwise," Edwin muttered.

"Ha! Now, if I had known you'd be on good terms with Roy Mustang, I'd have introduced the two of you earlier. Have you ever seen him shoot? Point blank range is no problem for him. Put a little distance between him and the target, and a shot aimed for the shoulder will either hit the groin or miss all together…"

"Odd. From what I saw, he certainly passed his shooting assessment."

"Oh, that's only 'cuz Hawkeye keeps at him! Her father taught him his alchemy, you know. If she left him alone, he'd probably manage to shoot himself in the foot."

Edwin laughed as they entered the mess. "I can't imagine anyone being such a horrible shot."

"Speak for yourself Mister-I-Broke-The-Gun-The-First-Time-I-Pulled-The-Trigger."

"How was I to know that was going to happen? I'd never fired a gun with my automail hand before!"

~*~

"So, you said there was something you wanted to tell me?" Maes sat on the cot, green eyes expectant as he watched his friend and former classmate putter around the small dormitory, opening drawers and shifting books and papers.

He'd often mourned that Edwin's genius had won him one of the few single rooms in the Academy Dormitories. Not that he blamed him. Edwin was the son of Hohenheim, and therefore it was likely that he'd want privacy to work on his extra curricular projects without worry that someone might steal his materials. Not that anyone could. Edwin's alchemical protections on things he wanted to keep secret were perfect and almost vicious, and were such high level that it completely went over the heads of most State Alchemists. They'd only known about the attempt that State Alchemists had made on the young man's belongings when Edwin had raised a fuss and the writing case had mysterious reappeared after its disappearance.

"Ah, here it is," Edwin pulled a lacquered mahogany box from under a pile of books and papers. "What I'm going to tell you is very important, Hughes," he said as he lightly touched different parts of the box almost randomly. Maes only knew that Edwin was disabling alchemic protections from the brief flaring of painstakingly carved miniature circles under the blonde's gloved hands. "It's going to sound incredible and at times downright outlandish, but I want you to know its all truth. I have proof for you if you decide that you need convincing…" He gave Maes a pleading look, "Personally, I really do hope you'll believe me without needing this proof, because I need your particular skill set, and I can't do this alone."

Maes frowned. He'd never seen his friend like this. Sure, Edwin was prone to fits of intense depression and his mood could swing from one spectrum of the extreme to the other with very little provocation, but to see him with so few defenses up was scary.

"Tell me whatever it is, and let me decide, Ed," he said gently, hoping that he was being reassuring.

"Would you believe me if I said that Amestris is on the verge of becoming another Babylon and Xerxes?"

Maes raised an eyebrow. What the hell did two legendary cities said to have mysteriously vanished overnight have to do with anything? "That depends, Ed. Do you have proof?"

"Yes," Edwin opened the box and pulled out a sheaf of papers which he tucked under an arm as he walked over to stand in front of Maes. "I have more than enough proof, all in different forms, depending on who I'm trying to convince." He took a deep breath and said finally, "allow me to properly introduce myself."

"I am Lieutenant-Colonel Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Six years ago, I was given a mission from my superiors, the Madame Fuhrer Olivia Armstrong and my Commanding Officer, the Brigadier-General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, to return to the past and ensure the well being of Amestris, to eradicate the rot that weakened our country, and prevent the chaos that came with the Drachman War to ensure that this country does not crumble. I am a State Alchemist from ten years in the future. Cadet Maes Hughes, in the future, you will be one of the investigators who uncovered discrepancies in the personal records of Military personnel. The late Brigadier-General Hughes was considered one of the best officers to hold command in the Investigations Department. In light of that potential, I wish to have your assistance in the completion this mission."

Maes stared in shock at his friend as the blonde held out the papers in his hand. He took the papers, noting absently that his hands were shaking, and slowly flipped through them.

"This… This is all real?" he whispered as he stared at a report concerning his death.

"Yes," Edwin agreed.

"How?"

"There have been theories that Alchemy could be used to preserve or transport materials and biological organisms by bending space and time. Until we got desperate enough to send someone back in time to perform this mission, those theories have only ever been just that, heresy."

"Could you replicate the array to move forward instead of back?"

"Negative. I was on the frontlines in Drachma while other Alchemists, my brother and CO included, researched and planned the array. The only Alchemists involved in the project that I know of were my brother and CO, and I deliberately did not look at the array in its entirety for security reasons."

"To prevent that information from being used by the corrupt aspect of the military?"

"Affirmative."

Maes took a deep breath as he laid the papers on his lap and laced his fingers together over them. He looked up at his friend, noting the military posture and the distant expression on his face and the golden eyes that were fixed on the far wall. A mission… Maes found that he had to be sure…

"Was any of the friendship between us real?"

Edwin winced at the betrayed tone in Maes' voice. "Yes," he said firmly. "I have a vested interest in keeping you and my CO and his staff alive. Both for the sake of this mission and for sentimental reasons."

"Well, I'm not your superior officer," Maes' tone was tight. "And it's unlikely that I will be so for a very long time to come unless I somehow become Fuhrer somewhere in the next few decades."

Edwin gave him a dry look. "That can be arranged." Maes knew that he had a horrified look on his face, because the blonde added hastily, "You will always be Brigadier-General Hughes to me," he said firmly.

"So what do I call you? Edwin or Edward?"

"You believe me?"

"Would I ask such a weird question if I didn't?"

A wide, exhilarated grin appeared on Edwin's face, lighting up his eyes in a way that his previous smiles hadn't. "I'm going to hug you now."

Maes blinked. "Um… Okay?" and promptly found himself with an armful of suddenly ridiculously bubbly blond.

~*~

Forty Five minutes later…

"Okay, let me get this straight," Maes said, "You want me to get close to Mustang and be his friend? Won't the sudden interest be kind of strange? I mean, we're passing acquaintances at best!"

"But you talk," Edwin pointed out patiently, "You socialize a lot more than I do. I'm the reticent genius who only socializes because he has no other choice. I'll get close to Mustang in Ishbal, and we'll bond in a way only soldiers in the front lines can, but I think we might clash a bit, if only because of how similar we are to each other."

Maes snorted. "Similar? Hardly. You're much more jaded than he is."

"You know that, and I know that," Edwin said, "But does he?"

"If this blows up in our faces, I'm blaming you."

~*~

October 15, 1895; 1900 Hours

Central Military Headquarters, Central City, Amestris

Fifty State Alchemists stood at attention in five ranks in the office of Fuhrer King Bradley. The Fuhrer was seated behind his desk, and standing behind him on the left was a dark skinned State Alchemist who wore the stars of a Brigadier General. The Fuhrer surveyed the assembled force of Alchemists with his sole good eye critically. Some were experienced in the field, and others were greener than the grass outside the Headquarters. All of them, however, had field experience, and were proven combat alchemists, even though at least a quarter of them had only had their State Alchemist Certification for three months, among them, the oldest son of Hohenheim of Light.

"Ishbal," the Fuhrer said, "as you all may know, has always been a source of tension. Their beliefs clashed often with our use of alchemy. Three days ago at approximately 1700 hours, an accident occurred. One Lieutenant Julia Douglas was attacked by insurgents, and in the process of defending herself, her firearm discharged into a crowd of civilians. A child was killed, and the crowd erupted into violence. This afternoon at 1300 hours, a request was sent to Eastern Headquarters requesting assistance, and it has been decided that along with the troops already dispatched, State Alchemists will also be sent to put down the insurgents. This mission has been assigned to all of you in this room. Your commanding officer from this point on will be Brigadier-General Basque Gran, the Blood Iron Alchemist. _(Bradley waved his hand toward the Brigadier General behind him.)_ You may pick up your supplies from the quartermaster and you leave for Ishbal tomorrow morning at 0600 hours."

There was silence as the Fuhrer finished, and noting that he was going to say no more, Basque Gran barked, "Dismissed!"

The fifty alchemists immediately saluted and performed a perfect about face before marching out of the office in pairs. Once out in the hallways, the alchemists split into groups, speaking quietly and urgently in lowered voices.

Edwin Auric was well aware of Roy Mustang hurrying down the hall toward him. He slowed his steps and was pleasantly surprised to find himself joined not only by the Flame Alchemist, but also the Crimson Alchemist and a large man whom Edwin recognized as the Strong Arm Alchemist.

"Looks like you were right about Ishbal, Auric," Kimblee said.

"Of course I was," Edwin said blandly as he started walking again.

"What do you think of this, Auric?" Roy asked, "and so soon after the Exam too."

Edwin shook his head. "Anyone with two eyes could see that things weren't going well in the East, Mustang. It was only a matter of time before things turned ugly, and even more inevitable was the dispatching of combat alchemists in Ishbal." He paused and said dryly, "So, Flame, are you going to introduce us to the newest addition to your coterie?"

Roy flushed and Kimblee laughed at his discomfort. Roy was saved from further embarrassment when the Strong Arm chose to introduce himself.

"I am Alex Louis Armstrong," the large man stated proudly, his moustache quivering, "The Strong Arm Alchemist! Indeed, I am a part of a long line of Armstrongs in this esteemed Military!"

"A pleasure, I'm sure," Edwin said dryly. "I am Edwin Auric, the Forge Alchemist."

"Wonderful to meet you!" Alex boomed, "Since we are comrades, and soon to be brothers-in-arms, let us go out and have dinner! We shall get to know each other better!"

"I apologize," Edwin interrupted, "however, I have neither the time nor inclination to socialize at the moment. We only have a few hours to prepare for our departure, and as such, I must pack and call my step-mother to let her know of this change in circumstances. As she is ill, I must also make accommodations for my brothers if she should, Gate Forbid, get worse and should I be for whatever reason rendered unable to perform my duties as son and brother."

"Don't be a stick in the mud!" Kimblee cried, "We have all night! You'll meet us in the mess when you're done right?"

"I highly doubt it," Edwin said, "As for getting to know each other; we have the entire distance between Central Command and Ishbal to socialize. Now if you will excuse me, gentlemen, I have a trip to the quartermaster's to make, after which I shall turn in. Good evening and I will see all of you on the platform in the morning."

Edwin lengthened his stride, and as he put distance between himself and the other three alchemists, he heard Kimblee say, "Damn if he hasn't gotten more uptight."

Edwin turned a corner and crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, adopting a nonchalant attitude as he listened in on the conversation.

"There are rumors that Hohenheim recently left his family," Armstrong said, disapproval evident in his tone, "and if his stepmother is ill, it is likely that the Forge was left as the sole bread winner in his family. With all of that and being dispatched to Ishbal on such short notice… He is understandably agitated."

Roy's shrug was evident in his next words, "Auric and I have a mutual friend in Maes Hughes. He'll know if that's all that's making Auric so tense."

"Do you think that is wise?" Armstrong asked, "Cadet Hughes may not divulge what he knows about Auric even if you asked."

"Maes worries about Auric, Gate only knows why. Last month, he was actually a part of the honor guard that accompanied the Fuhrer to Creta, which should tell you just how skilled and powerful he is," Roy replied.

"If Auric's so great, why not just send him to Ishbal?" Kimblee snorted, "Naw, I'll bet that he was chosen to go to Creta because our great Fuhrer wanted to show off that Amestris has a son of Hohenheim serving in our military. Just another power play."

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to ask," Roy said. "Maes must have a reason to worry about Auric. And if he tells us to keep an eye on him just in case, then all the better. I mean, he can't not socialize in Ishbal or he'd fall apart all together."

Edwin allowed a small satisfied smile to cross his lips as he pushed off the wall, uncrossed his arms and slipped his hands into his pockets and strode away. Now to find Maes who would be in his dorm at this time of the night. Lucky him that the Academy Dormitories weren't too far away.

~*~

TBC…


	5. In Which Red Stones are Distributed

Title: The Forged Alchemist

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Summary: The Homunculus have left Amestris in shambles, and the new Fuhrer is an incompetent who is leading the country to downfall. When all hope is lost, Edward puts to the test a theoretical array, and enter Edwin Auric, the son of Hohenheim of Light, and elder half brother to Edward and Alphonse Elric.

A/N: Ok, just so you know, this chapter is going to have a lot of timeskips. I won't go into detail about what takes place out in the field, so I leave that top your imagination.

**Chapter 4**

October 16, 1895; 0530 Hours

Central Military Academy Dormitory C5-503, Central City, Amestris

Maes glanced out the window as he dressed for the morning classes, and watched as a group of soldiers crossed the parade ground that separated the Military Dormitories from the Academy Dormitories. There was a glint of gold, and one of the soldiers paused and turned, looking for something perhaps? Maes could just barely make out the soldier waving, then it hit him.

Edwin. Maes grinned and waved back, and the speck of gold that was his friend dropped his hand and turned to finish crossing the parade ground to join his fellows.

~*~

0745 Hours

Amestris Military Express Enroute to Ishbal

Edwin stared out the window of the military express and for the first time in years he allowed himself to remember. Not the bad, he couldn't afford to remember the bad things, not when Maes wasn't there to hold him up when the deluge got to be too much, not when Hohenheim was not the silent unseen presence that allowed his son from the future to bleed out as much of the poison from dark memories as could be done in a single night. No, he remembered the games he'd played with Al on the trains, on their way to and from missions, and on the day he had been shipped off to Drachma, the quiet teasing from Mustang and Havoc in a desperate attempt to keep the youngest of their Unit from thinking about what they were being sent out to do. He remembered Hawkeye polishing her guns, and quizzing Edward on the upkeep of the fire arms and their use when Havoc and Mustang could keep up the idle chatter no longer, Fuery and Falman asking about Alphonse's plans now that he had been restored to his body, if Ed intended to ask Winry out when they got back, Breda occasionally interjecting with quips about Rose or Sheiska when Ed clammed up on the matter. Edwin closed his eyes and tilted his head back to rest on the back of the seat and allowed his thoughts to drift…

_A penny for your thoughts, Boss?_

Tawny eyes snapped open at the remembered voice of an old friend, and Edwin's eyes shifted to the seat across from him, which he _knew_ was empty, but was filled by Mustang, and Hawkeye, while Havoc watched him from over the top of the seat behind the one opposite him.

_We're still here for you Ed. _Mustang's voice was gentle. _We'll __always__ be here for you._

_Would you like to talk, Edward? _Hawkeye's tone was the gentlest that Edwin had ever heard from her.

_I miss you…_ he said silently, knowing that the plaintive tone carried over. _I know where each of you are right now, but they are not you… I miss having Mustang tease me, I miss Hughes shoving a handful of pictures in my face, I miss seeing Hawkeye shoot Havoc for smoking in the office,, miss sharing donuts with Breda while talking codes with Falman and having Fuery and Al off in a corner cooing over Al's newest stray… I miss home. I miss having Winry throw wrenches at me, miss Granny Pinako's stew, miss Hawkeye's cake, miss playing with Elysia and Al in the snow while Gracia watches from the window while making her pies… Hell, I even miss turning my head when on assignment and catching a glimpse of Armstrong trying to be discrete. I want to go home! _

Edwin dashed away unshed tears with the back of a gloved hand and whispered once again, "I want to go home…" with the sinking realization, one that still startled him after all these years that there was no home to go back to, not when home was where Mustang would make cracks about his height, and Hawkeye would shoot at their slacking CO to get him to work and Havoc lived in perpetual fear that this next girlfriend would fall prey to Mustang's charm, where Breda stuffed his face while coming up with new plans and tactics and Falman was a walking encyclopedia on military protocol and Fuery's bleeding heart was cut by every stray he passed and Al commiserated with him about the cruelty of a world that would allow such adorable puppies and kittens would be left outside in the rain to fend for themselves.

_Heh,_ Havoc's smile was sad, E_ven after all these years… Still just a kid after all…_

_I know, Ed, I know,_ Mustang's sole working eye was soft and suspiciously shiny, _We miss you too, brat. If there was the choice, I'd rather you were kicking down my door…_

_Oh, Edward… _Hawkeye's face was gentle, _We know… Nothing's the same anymore… But you have to be strong. We're relying on you…_

_I know, I know, _Edwin replied, his heart breaking,_ But I can't do this… I thought I could, but I was being arrogant… I didn't think about how long it would take… I can't do this alone!_

_Listen here, Edward Elric and listen closely, _Mustang's voice was firm,_ You can do this, you were chosen for a reason. And you don't have to do it alone, that's why you were given papers to prove your story. So suck it up, Fullmetal!_

_You always managed the impossible, Boss,_ Havoc agreed,_ I have faith in you. We all do._

Hawkeye smiled as the three faded way. _You'll manage, Edward. You always do… and when everything is over, we'll meet again…_

_Take care of yourself Boss!_

_Good bye, Fullmetal._

_Farewell… Everyone…_

Edwin never noticed when he dropped into the darkness of sleep, nor was he aware of the single shining tear that slipped from his closed eyes, down a chiseled face, to hang, glittering, in the air before hitting the blue fabric of his uniform trousers with a quiet splash.

~*~

October 19, 1895; 0700 Hours

Ishbal

Edwin could not help but feel a sense of nostalgia as he marched down the street, his shoulders back, head high, back ramrod straight, though his eyes darted here and there, surveying everything in his vicinity, including the hostile stares from the natives, and several poorly concealed weapons. Beside him, Roy struggled to keep up, his posture apprehensive.

"Calm down, Flame," Edwin murmured, "Think of this as practice with very realistic target dummies."

"You've got to be kidding!" Roy gasped, unknowingly echoing his companion's same response when he'd only been sixteen.

Edwin glanced at Roy and said quietly, "Sorry, Flame, I'm afraid not." His fierce tawny gaze turned to survey their location once more and he added, "It's what a friend told me before I left. Apparently, it was intended to be supportive."

"Well, it's not," Roy grumbled.

Edwin tightened his grip on his rifle and lifted it slightly and sent an icy glare at a grungy man who hastily dropped a brandished knife and stumbled away from the diminutive soldier. Roy swallowed hard, intimidated, when Edwin turned a bland tawny eyed stare toward him.

"Then you had best not let it show, Major." Edwin jerked his chin toward a pair of hostile eyed matrons, one of whom had her hand in a basket, clutching a small, undoubtedly sharp knife. "They'll be all over you if you let them know you're anything but confident in what you're doing. We're Terriers trying to establish dominance over a kennel full of Bulldogs determined to keep their territory."

The newly minted Flame Alchemist winced, "What lovely imagery, Forge."

"Keep it in mind, Flame," Edwin said coldly, "Out here, we're dogs who are no longer in our own kennel, and our COs want us to establish dominance over another kennel, to bring it under the Amestrian flag, and we, being the trained attack dogs, are to do it."

"Seriously, Forge," Roy replied, "Can we not talk about this like that?"

The dark haired man's discomfort reminded Edwin that even if it was Roy Mustang he was talking to, it wasn't _his_ Roy Mustang, the annoying, manipulative, lazy bastard. The Roy Mustang beside him was a wet behind the ears, newly minted as a Major, and just out of the Academy, and had yet to develop the tolerance for the type of morbid, self deprecating humor that accomplished soldiers were prone to belting out with in high-stress situations. The aureate man softened, "Of course. I'm sorry, I'm just as nervous as you are."

"You sure have an interesting way of showing it, Forge."

Edwin shook his head as he spun around, hefted his rifle, cocked the hammer and pulled the trigger. A man fell from the roof even as a bullet hit a wall behind Edwin. The people in the street scattered and Roy dragged out his sidearm and fired a bullet into the face of a man who was lifting a rifle, the muzzle pointed at the two soldiers. For what seemed like an eternity, Roy was only aware of the blood pounding in his ears, the recoil of his gun in his hand, the glint of the sun off black metal and the sounds of Edwin behind him firing the rifle and reloading as they dodged bullets and took cover before taking the risk of exposing themselves to fire at the enemy. And then there was the snap and flare of Edwin's alchemy and the ground lurched and screams were cut short as the air stilled and took on the coppery scent of blood.

"What the hell was that?" he whispered to his comrade.

"That was me taking down a sniper and some other assholes taking offense to me doing my duty," Edwin's voice was tense. "Come on, let's finish our patrol and get someone out here to clean up."

Roy glanced at his fellow alchemist as they left their hiding places. He tried not to look at the spikes made of earth protruding from the ground or the bodies impaled upon them. Edwin paused and touched his palms together before brushing the tips of his fingers over the ground. There was a rumble and the spikes reverted to their original state of flat ground. Roy shivered as they walked past the bodies, stepping over pools of copper scented crimson that spread around the cadavers.

~*~

October 26, 1895; 1334 Hours

Ishbal, Amestrian Military Field Hospice, Civilian Clinic D

"There now, Corporal, try not to bang against anything and the stitches should hold," the cheery tones of the doctor rang through the clinic as aforementioned Corporal left the back room, "and I don't care if you're on the field!" a woman in a doctor's coat trailed the soldier to the door, "You will not take out those stitches on your own! Now then, Majors, what can we do for you today?"

Roy shook his head, "It's nothing serious," he replied, "Just a small scratch."

"Don't listen to him," another alchemist he'd been paired with for that day said, "He blew up a building and got clipped by the shrapnel."

"It's not something to worry about Thermal!"

"Oh, you might think so, but Forge has other ideas," the Thermal Alchemist replied. "You might not have to deal with him after this, but I do. For some unfathomable reason, he has a vested interest in your well being, and I'm not going to get roasted because you want to be stubborn."

"Why would he roast you?" Roy was confused, "Isn't he an Earth Based alchemist?"

Thermal rolled his eyes, "Think, Flame! He's called the Forge for a reason!"

"All right, calm down, the both of you," she smiled and gestured into the room. "Come in, take a seat and show me the injury. I'm Elaine Rockbell by the way…"

~*~

"I don't think I've ever met anyone whose automail takes a beating like yours, Edwin," Jonathan Rockbell mused, "and you're probably the only soldier I know who can put their automail through hell and still have only surface damage."

He lightly prodded the skin around the casing for the port and Edwin twitched. "How are Trisha and the boys, by the way?"

"I wouldn't know," Jonathan said wryly as he picked up a pen light and a pen and lightly prodded the insides of the port, "You'll have to ask Elaine, and she's out front dealing with a group that just came in."

"Lovely… Ah!"

"Oh… I see, here's the problem. This wire has managed to wrap itself around a bolt, and one of the screws is loose. Easy enough to fix." Jonathan put away the light and the pen and straightened, "I must say though, Ed, I never thought I'd get to see the new generation of Rockbell Automail before it even exists."

Edwin laughed, "You should be proud. For all that she'll grow into a vicious wrench throwing Napoleonic power monger, Winry made exceptionally sturdy and functional combat automail that was among the lightest in its class, and she manages it in three days."

Jonathan shook his head as he rummaged through a toolbox, "Ah, you're ruining it for me, Ed! How can I be proud of her when I already know some of her best achievements to date before she's even seven?"

Edwin chuckled, "You'll be proud of her either way, I'm sure."

"Too right," Jonathan's features became solemn as he turned back toward the elder version of his daughter's friend, "Brace yourself, Edo-kun, this is going to sting."

Edwin's face went blank and still as the male Rockbell began to work on the port.

Five minutes later, Jonathan straightened and moved away from the cot to clean his tools and packed them away. He glanced over at the pale faced alchemist and smiled. "Now to reattach the arm. Would you like some water before we start?"

"Just get it over with," Edwin's voice was clipped, "I'll get something to drink from the Mess before my patrol."

"Alright," Jonathan picked up the automail arm walked over to the blonde. "On three then… One… Two… Three!" he pushed the arm into the port, and Edwin threw his head back with a pained howl.

~*~

"What the hell was that?!" Roy leapt to his feet as a pained howl drifted through the walls.

"Sit down, Major!" Elaine barked at the two alchemists, "Have you never heard someone getting automail reattached before?"

"That's what that awful noise was?" Thermal demanded.

"Of course," Elaine's face was unperturbed, "Having the limbs attached hurts, but considering that the actual surgery is done not only with the patient wide awake, but without anesthesia, well, having the limbs put in is a walk in the park."

She stepped back, "Well then, Major Mustang, change those bandages everyday, don't get them wet, and come back in a week to get those stitches taken out. And don't even think about taking the out yourself!" She turned to the Thermic Alchemist, "As for you, Major Thompson, how is your side?"

~*~

Edwin panted harshly as the pain ebbed and swallowed hard before his face went blank and he stood on shaky legs. Jonathan stepped back and watched as the masks were rebuilt on the young man's face while he pulled his button up shirt and uniform jacket back on.

"Thank you, Doctor Rockbell, for all of your assistance," Edwin said coolly once the last of the buttons had been done up.

"It was my pleasure, Major," the male Rockbell responded, just as distant as the young Major nodded and stalked out of the clinic.

~*~

November 31, 1895; 1430 Hours

Ishbal, Brigadier General Basque Gran's Command

"The patrols have been attacked by insurgents more and more often," Brigadier General Basque Gran said to the assembled alchemists. "From this point on, we will be taking a more active approach to clearing out the insurgents. Cut them down, shoot them if they run, kill them if they fight back, destroy their temples and meeting places. Hunt down each and every Ishbalan who would dare refuse the hand of peace from the Fuhrer. With every alchemist they kill, they wound hundreds of soldiers. With every soldier they kill, the closer this conflict moves toward Amestrian civilians. Destroy their spirits so utterly that they have no choice but to surrender. Those are the orders from His Excellency, the Lord Fuhrer King Bradley."

"As for those who surrender, bring them to the holding camps," Gran continued. "The following alchemists will begin construction of Holding Camp A under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Hawthorne, Major Noah Reese, Major Leanne Granger, Major Henry Maxwell, Major Thomas Morrison. Holding Camp B under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Victoria Delaunay, Major Justin Macmillan, Major Reginald Carey…"

~*~

December 13, 1895; 2046 Hours

Ishbal

Roy shivered as he huddled into his blanket, glancing over at his comrade who was on his fourth and last meal of the day. It was strange, that after almost three months in the field, with supplies slow in the coming, how he could immediately pick out the soldiers with automail. They were the ones who, despite the rationing, had an extra meal to the day, and were also given larger portions, though not by much. Auric, however, was not stingy and had a habit of sharing his meals with his "close acquaintances" or hoarding that extra biscuit or two to gnaw on later.

None of them, those who were privileged to be considered "close acquaintances" by Edwin Auric, had known why he was one of the soldiers who were given more food despite the shortage, until the Blood Iron Alchemist had walked by right as Auric offered up his biscuit to shut up Kimblee's whining about the unfairness of certain soldiers receiving the extra meal despite the rationing.

The resultant lecture could be heard above the gunfire and explosions five rows of tents over in all directions. Auric had looked away from them, face bland, with only a faint flush on his cheeks to show his embarrassment, and Kimblee, whom, it turned out, had received a good bit of Auric's portions in the blonde's attempts to shut him up, could not look the blonde in the face for several days in chagrin. Not to mention how other automail bearing soldiers gave the explosive expert the cold shoulder until Auric pushed Kimblee into a pile of feces in exasperation during one of their patrols.

"What's up, Mustang?"

Roy blinked and found himself looking into tired tawny eyes. Smudges of dark shadows under those piercing eyes belied the blonde alchemist's exhaustion, and although the extra rations were meant to keep the automail users functioning, Roy could see the hollows in Auric's face, the stick thin wrists, and there were days when he shuffled along, as if his automail was becoming too heavy to bear.

"Just worried," he made himself answer, "Even despite the extra rations, you're getting so thin…"

Auric smiled and set aside his empty plate, "You're not looking too sharp yourself, Mustang. Don't think too much into it. I'm confident that when the next caravan of troops comes in, we'll probably get more supplies with them."

"If only Maes were here…"

"He'll be here soon enough," Auric murmured, "Just don't wish too hard. Things are only going to get worse Mustang." He stood up and stretched the kinks out of his back and handed off the plate to the Corporal whose duty was to collect the Fourth Meal plates from the automail users. "Come on, Mustang," he said after checking his watch, "Buck up. We have buildings to blow up, and if you plug up your ears, you won't hear the screaming. In that case, you can pretend to be on the training fields and enjoy the conflagration."

"Is that how you're keeping it together?"

"Hell no," Edwin shook his head with a rueful smile, "I tell myself I can't loose it here, because I've got a sick step-mother back home and two little half brothers living off my paycheck, and if I go round the bend, how will they eat? I hate that we have to kill kids and civilians as much as the next soldier out there, but what other choice have we got? We're soldiers at war, Mustang, all we can do is suck it up, follow orders, and do our jobs. I can tell you this though; the guys doing our psyche evaluations when we get back are going to have a field day with the lot of us. That's more paperwork for them and sick leave for us. So buck up, get those spark gloves on, and let's move out."

"How the hell do you know what to say to make me feel better in this mess, Auric?" Roy muttered as he tossed his blanket into their shared tent and checked his gun and ammo.

"Because you and I are much more alike than you think," the blonde replied. "Done?" Roy nodded and Edwin clapped him on the shoulder. "Great, let's go then."

~*~

December 16, 1895; 1200 Hours

Ishbal, Brigadier General Basque Gran's Command

Edwin stood at attention before the desk of the Brigadier General with four other alchemists, three male and one female as the Blood Iron Alchemist explained what the Fuhrer's newest orders entailed. A box was opened and pushed across the desk toward them, revealing five copper rings set with red stones, and Edwin swallowed hard as he struggled to keep his face blank. The five stepped forward to take a ring each before stepping back and returning to formation.

"These rings are amplifiers, created by the Crystal Alchemist in an attempt to find a way to amplify a transmutation and bypass the rule of equivalent trade," Gran said, "You five will be testing them on the field. If they work as well as the Crystal's theories say they should, we will be assigning one to each alchemist. You will report in at the end of each of your shifts. Do not take these rings off for any reason. Is that understood?!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the five alchemists barked.

~*~

December 21, 1895; 2327 Hours

Ishbal, Holding Camp D

"I can't take this anymore!" a red haired, green eyed woman cried. "When Brigadier Gran said we would be testing the amplifiers on the field, I didn't think he meant filling the barracks with poisonous gases to kill civilians and children! I didn't join the military to commit murder!"

"Belladonna, that's not our place to decide," a middle aged man with golden hair bleached almost silver from the sun said.

"You wouldn't understand, Corundum!" the Belladonna Alchemist cried, "You're an earth based alchemist! You're not asked to draw natural toxins from the earth and air to kill people with! You just dispose of the bodies!" she spun around and grabbed the wrist of another golden haired alchemist and cried, "You understand, don't you, Forge?"

"I don't see what you have to complain about," Edwin snapped, "You flood sealed barracks with poisons at night. Your targets are dead before they know what's happened. Hell, they don't even wake up! Goldenlake floods his barracks, and they wake up and scream and thrash in terror while there is space and air available and drown anyway. I set them on fire then have to listen to my marks scream when they wake up to find their skin melting and their neighbors only so much ash and flames, and they run and scream and pound on the doors and walls, and if they don't trample each other to death, they bake or fry or suffocate."

"Forge is right, Belladonna," a lanky pale skinned man with red hair replied, "You at least don't need to hear your marks panic and scream. Goldenlake and Forge do." He turned to a swarthy man with dark hair and sea grey eyes. "Tell her, Goldenlake, tell her how three times out of ten, when we bury Forge's marks, some are still moaning in pain. Tell her, when Forge cremates Rock Grove's and my marks, seven times out of ten, they're still coherent enough to scream."

"That is true," the Goldenlake Alchemist agreed. "Take heart, Belladonna, your marks don't suffer as much as the rest of ours."

"How can you say that?! They might be dark skinned with red eyes and completely opposing beliefs, but the Ishbalans are humans also! Rock Grove, tell them!"

"Yes, they are human," a large man with watery blue eyes rumbled, "However, they are also the enemy and the Fuhrer wants them dead."

"But the children!"

"Unnecessary deaths," Edwin sighed, "I'm sure we all agree with you on that, Belladonna, but the decision is out of our hands."

"I just wanted access to the library!"

"Then you should have specialized in something other than poisons," Corundum said firmly.

That was the end of that, but that same evening, it was another poison specialist who wore the amplifier ring. None of them said a word about the change. And when Edwin was sent to hunt down an insurgent who had smuggled a group of children out of the holding camps, if the insurgent turned out to be a red haired woman who specialized in toxic organic alchemy, he did not mention it.

He had in his possession, a small sack of poisons, which he kept in his pack and frightened his friends by contemplating its contents with a single minded intensity when his nightmares were at their worst. And despite what the Flame, Crimson, and Strong Arm Alchemists thought, it was not because the Forge was suicidal.

~*~

January 8, 1895; 1937 Hours

Ishbal, Brigadier General Basque Gran's Command

Roy swallowed hard as he studied the plain bronze band with a single red stone. So this was what the Crystal Alchemist was working on, a crystal form that would enhance an alchemist's power and accelerate transmutations, completely negating the need for equivalent exchange. He glanced at Auric out of the corner of his eye, but found that his companion's face was inscrutable as he stood at attention, eyes staring straight ahead. The dark haired alchemist knew now, why Auric was so distant these past few days, and understood especially the sudden appearance of the amplifiers on certain alchemists long before they were passed out to the rest. Auric and the other four had been field testing them, and since they were being distributed, the amplifiers were obviously a success.

The Flame Alchemist shivered. He knew that Auric was deadly at the best of times, but how much more devastating was his comrade when he had the amplifier on him? Hell, how much more devastating would be his own flames now that he had an amplifier of his own? What about Kimblee?

"The Fuhrer has ordered the complete destruction of Ishbal. Alchemists, you have free reign from this point on. Dismissed!" Brigadier Gran barked, and Roy numbly followed his fellow alchemists out of the command tent.

"Major Mustang," Roy jumped at the voice, and spun around, his fingers prepared to snap, and relaxed at the sight of the Strong Arm Alchemist.

"Geez, Alex!" he cried, dropping his hand to his side, "Don't do that!"

"My apologies," Armstrong inclined his head, "I did not mean to startle you."

"Can you believe it?" Kimblee was practically giddy with glee, "I can't believe Auric was part of the tester team and he kept this from us!"

"This will not end well," Armstrong rumbled, "Ishbal will only get bloodier with the release of the amplifiers."

"Armstrong, you have a talent for understatement," Auric said darkly as he strode past them. "And don't let that power get to your head, the three of you, you especially, Kimblee." He turned and all three alchemists stiffened at the dark look on his face, "I should also add that one of the alchemists testing the stones had a fatal rebound, so we know these amplifiers have limits. As such, I would suggest practicing moderation." With that dire warning issued, he spun around and strode away.

"You should take your own advice, Forge!" Kimblee yelled at the blonde's retreating back.

~*~

January 11, 1895; 1200 Hours

Library of Ishbala the Divine, Ishbal

"Hiya Roy! Great to see you Ed!"

"Maes…" Edwin pinched the bridge of his nose to release tension, "We're on a battlefield if you haven't noticed, and Flame and I need to hit our marks and finish our patrol right now, so mind explaining why you're here?"

"Aww… Come on! You should be glad to see me! This express brought fresh blood and new supplies, you know!"

Roy exchanged a look with Edwin, and both agreed silently that Maes was much too cheerful for someone who had just been pulled out of the Academy early to be thrown into the fighting. Something had to be done, and soon before someone decided to kill Maes for being an idiot.

"Well, you'll be happy to know this, Roy!" Maes grinned foolishly, "I ran into an old friend of yours! Remember a Riza Hawkeye?"

"Top of her class in sharpshooting and the use of firearms," Edwin recited, "Daughter to the late Joseph Hawkeye, renowned for his use and study of fire alchemy, and one time teacher to our walking cremation factory over here," he jerked his head in the direction of Roy.

"You're one to talk," Roy huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "You practice fire alchemy also. And I am more than just a walking crematory, Forge."

"Not until your gloves get wet," Edwin said dryly, "Speaking of which, do take some time to contemplate the chemical composition of water. Last I checked Hydrogen and Oxygen are highly flammable gases."

~*~

January 29, 1895; 1345 Hours

Ishbal

"Orders from Brigadier General Gran from the Fuhrer! There have been escapes from the holding camps! All forces are to pursue and terminate all Isbalans. No exceptions!"

Edwin glanced at Roy who stared at the courier, onyx eyes wide in hopeless horror. He and Maes exchanged worried looks and Maes nodded. They needed to snap Roy out of this funk before he did something stupid.

"We are keeping you from your duties, Private," the blonde said firmly, "You may go."

"Yes sir, Major Auric sir!" the private saluted and left.

Maes reached out and gripped the dark haired alchemist's shoulder once the soldier was gone, "Roy?"

"How…" the dark haired alchemist swallowed hard and spoke again, his voice harsh, "How can the Fuhrer give such orders?! How does he sleep at night after giving orders for unnecessary bloodshed!?"

"Roy," Maes said gently, "have you considered that maybe there is a good reason for these orders?"

"There is no good reason for these orders," Edwin growled, "I should know, but this is not the time or the place. Until then, we need to go. Now."

~*~

~*~

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **Please reveiw? I like getting feedback! Please don't make me beg!!!


	6. In Which Edwin Grieves & Ishbal Ends

Title: The Forged Alchemist

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Summary: The Homunculus have left Amestris in shambles, and the new Fuhrer is an incompetent who is leading the country to downfall. When all hope is lost, Edward puts to the test a theoretical array, and enter Edwin Auric, the son of Hohenheim of Light, and elder half brother to Edward and Alphonse Elric.

A/N: Ok, just so you know, this chapter is going to have a lot of timeskips. I won't go into detail about what takes place out in the field, so I leave that top your imagination. This will be the last chapter about Ishbal before the story finally gets started.

**Chapter 5**

February 2, 1896; 1896 Hours

Ishbal

Roy stared at the child huddled against a table a rifle clutched in trembling hands. He swallowed hard, struggling with himself. How was he supposed to kill a child, even if it was one with a firearm? Then the child made his choice for him, fear overcoming his body, and he jerked the rifle up. Roy could only watch in horror as his body acted reflexively, and his fingers snapped, and the child screamed as he was engulfed in flames.

Oh, dear God! How in the hell did Edwin endure it? How could Riza still care so much, watching what he did from her riflescope? How could Maes bear to be near them, knowing what they did firsthand?

A hand fell onto his shoulder and Roy turned to see a grim faced Edwin.

"You asked me a while back how I deal. Well, one of the reasons just arrived. Look outside," the aureate man said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Roy couldn't concentrate, the boy was still screaming…

Edwin seemed to realize the problem, and he tugged off one of his own arrayed gloves and slipped Roy's gloves from his left hand, and pulled it on and snapped. The screaming stopped and the flames, lacking fuel, dissipated. The blonde pulled the glove off and waved his right hand, the array on his own gloves, stitched in off-white, glowed and a breeze whipped up, blowing away the stench of burning meat and carrying through the window the scent of blood and smoke and native night blooming flowers. But the alchemically generated breeze had carried something else through the window…

"Is that… Zolf?" Roy glanced at his golden friend in confusion, taking in the tightness of the skin around golden eyes and the disapproving frown. "Is he laughing?!" Roy knew he was becoming hysterical, but couldn't muster up the strength to care, "Why is he laughing?!"

"Bloodlust and previously dormant sociopathic tendencies," Edwin's voice was tight as he took off Roy's glove and tucked it into the dark haired alchemist's breast pocket and pulled his own glove back on, "The fool has allowed the power he has with the enhancers to go to his head. Not only that, he was already stretched to the breaking point. By the time the amplifiers were handed out, he was already showing signs of obsessive-compulsive disorder and mid range psychosis. Unfortunately, as long as Kimblee's mental state leaves him capable of following orders, we can't do anything about him."

Roy couldn't stop shaking. Edwin's eyes turned gentle, "Come along, Roy." The dark haired alchemist felt some tension in his body vanish at the sound of his name leaving the blonde's lips. Edwin rarely ever used first names for some reason, and the few times he did… "Let's get you back to camp. I'll see if we can't requisition dose of sleeping pills for you just this once."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep, even with drugs."

A tawny gaze bored into him, and Roy could practically see the gears turning as Edwin turned an idea over in his mind. The blonde must have made up his mind about something as he reached up and placed his flesh hand on Roy's face.

"You'll manage," Edwin smiled sadly, "and if not, I'm sure we'll think of something. After all, what are friends for?"

Roy couldn't help but be confused. "Are you propositioning me?"

Edwin's laughter was one of bitter amusement as he guided Roy out of the now uninhabited house, leaving behind only the memory of its former occupants and the atrocities committed by soldiers within. "Oh, Roy, I'm offering to be your friend by helping you by whatever means necessary. And if that's what you think you need, then I don't mind offering." The dark haired alchemist needed never know that the blonde alchemist was repeating the same words that an older Flame Alchemist had told him once upon a time on a war torn border outpost.

Roy flushed, his hysteria fleeing as embarrassment took hold. "Ah, no thanks."

Edwin felt true pleasure flood him as he noted the hint of whatever was left of innocence in the other alchemist's embarrassment. Yes, no matter how many different ways he pointed out how he coped, Edwin would never tell Roy that this was what was keeping him sane, seeing the people he loved alive and well with even this hint of innocence peeking out from behind swathes of shadows every now and again. He would try to ensure that that little spark could be preserved, so maybe, just maybe, his old friends would not be so drawn and tormented when, in a near future, a cocky brat thoughtlessly delved into bad memories in his quest to save his brother.

~*~

Edwin dropped off Roy at the edges of the camp and took off after being sure that Maes would keep the dark haired alchemist from offing himself. He joined up with the other three alchemists who had tested the amplifiers with him fifteen minutes later.

"Where the hell did you go, Forge?" Rock Grove asked, "One minute you were behind us, the next minute, you're gone!"

"I found a little Flame on the verge of being extinguished," Edwin murmured.

"You should just let him put himself out of his misery, Forge," Corundum murmured.

"I'm not willing to do so," Edwin replied, "I care too much, unfortunately."

"And somehow you're still sane," Goldenlake muttered, "Color me amazed."

"I assure you, Goldenlake, that you are not the only one," Edwin murmured, "I am often amazed at how sane I am myself."

"This conversation is just getting too surreal," Corundum muttered, "I mean, do you really have to talk about going nuts like that?" Edwin smiled and Corundum blanched. "No, don't answer that!" he said hastily, and added, "Come on, let's get this over with."

"Get what over with?" Edwin cocked his head in confusion.

"Forge must've made one adorable brat, doncha think?" Rock Grove whispered.

Goldenlake blanched, "Don't even think about it!" he hissed, "The thought is horrifying!"

"But he had to have been a brat at some point!" Rock Grove argued quietly.

Corundum and Edwin sweatdropped, "I think they've forgotten where we are," Edwin said. Then he added wryly, "I should set off an explosion to remind them that we're in hostile territory."

"Ah, leave them," Corundum shrugged, "They can catch up later."

Edwin blinked and shrugged, and followed Corundum who was making his way down the street, completely disregarding the two quietly arguing alchemists. There was always some lightheartedness somewhere in the muck and darkness of war, and wasn't it just his luck to find himself surrounded by the extreme of both?

~*~

February 8, 1896; 0500 Hours

Ishbal

"What a way to wake a man after several days of little to no sleep," Edwin grumbled as Roy roused him from his bedroll in the tent they shared with Maes.

"You know, Ed," Maes said thoughtfully as he held out a wet towel, "I've seen you napping in some of the oddest places at all times of the day and night, and I know you spend some time in this tent, but I don't think I've ever seen you actually sleep in your bedroll."

"He does sleep in his bedroll," Roy protested, "Or he did, but that was in the beginning."

"With respect," Edwin scrubbed his face with a corner of the towel, "The Brigadier gives me some of the weirdest schedules… In this case, it does not pay to be a son of Hohenheim."

"So, letters from home today with dinner," Roy said with forced cheer, "Anything to look forward to on your end?"

Edwin shook his head, "I heard from my mechanic's wife that my stepmother's sent her a recipe that she wants to try out. How she intends to do that with rationing in place I have no idea. I suspect, though, that Uncle must have called home about my wonky schedule. Why Granny let that get through to Trisha I don't know, she should be resting, not worrying about me." The towel dangled from limp fingers as Edwin frowned, and Roy snatched it from his hand before it could slip and hit the ground.

"Hey," Maes poked the two, "Cheer up! It's letters from home!"

"Ha," Edwin muttered darkly as he deftly twisted his hair into a braid at the nape of his neck and pulled on his boots, studiously ignoring the look his two friends exchanged.

"Ed," Maes started, but stopped when Edwin shook his head at him.

"I have Clinic duty today," the blonde said.

Roy grimaced, "Clinic duty, after all the shit you pulled over the past week? Messy or not, be glad for the soft work!"

Edwin pinned his friend with a baleful look and said, "Yes, but I'm the one who has to deal with the family that lives on the other side of the hill on a daily basis in a warzone. To make things worse, their mother is my mechanic," he threw up his hands in exasperation, "Every visit is, _"Oh, Ed! Why must you abuse your automail so?!"_ or _"Oh, Edwin! You haven't been sleeping again! Do you need some pills?"_ or, _"Ed! Why must you be so reckless? The human body only has so much blood and you can't afford to loose it all!"_ or my all time favorite, _"Oh, Eeeeeeddddddddddd! Look at the pictures Mummy sent us! Aren't the children just so cute?!" _I simply can't escape!"

He shrugged on his jacket and batted aside the flap and strode outside, leaving Roy and Maes to scramble after him. He stood still long enough to allow the other two soldiers to catch up before moving through the camp in the direction of the civilian clinics. "Not to say I don't love them, I do," Edwin's voice was gentle, "But I don't think they entirely comprehend how hard it is for alchemists out on the field, especially not how high the demand for skilled alchemists is. And we die off in droves every time a lucky insurgent or shell gets past us, and no one seems to care that alchemists, no matter how capable, are still human. It's tiresome."

He grinned Roy, "And there you have my primary coping mechanism, Mustang. I go running to family friends when things get to be too much."

~*~

Edwin was ready to scream. Halfway through clinic duty, the Blood Iron Alchemist decided that, No, the Forge Alchemist is wasted on soft work, he really _must_ be sent out into the frontlines because there are no other alchemists _willing_ or able to walk into an Ishballan Temple in the middle of Service, and walk out unscathed several hours later smelling of smoke and roasting flesh and splattered in blood and dirt and soot and gore with a handgun clutched in a white knuckled hand and a pocketful of bloody and ash coated bullets dug out of the floor and walls and the corpses because there simply was not enough resources to leave perfectly good ammo in an Ishbalite cadaver only for one of their countrymen to dig it out of the corpse to use against Amestrian soldiers.

He was not, however, so caught up in wading through the distasteful task of digging bullets out of cadavers that he did not see the two children hiding behind the statue of Ishballa on the alter. He did not acknowledge them, however, and rather, allowed his eyes to slide over them as though they were not there as the older of the two pulled the younger through a trapdoor. It did not bother him that two of his intended victims had escaped the temple proper. There would be other soldiers somewhere at the other end of the trapdoor to take care of them most likely. Edwin hoped fervently that the soldier that came across the two children would let them go.

~*~

Sheftu was five years old, not on the cusp of adulthood like his brother, but not entirely into the prime years of childhood just yet either. His brother Baki was older than him by six years, and was four years from being a man grown. When someone had entered the Temple during Service, Sheftu had been awed by the gall of that person to come late, and later, when everyone was screaming and there was a terrible loud noise like thunder and the ground shook and rumbled and blood was everywhere, and Baki was pulling him toward Ishballa on the alter and the Priest whispered about the trap door, and mama and papa were sleeping, how strange! Baki had whispered about heretics, and had cursed the pale man with eyes like dessert sand and gold hair, like the sun! then a rock had come out of the Priest's chest, sending him flying, and Sheftu felt a thrill of horror as he realized that the strange man was killing them! Surely he and Baki and that man were not the only ones still alive in Ishballa's Temple? But they must be, because the man had pulled out a knife and was prying little shiny things from the walls and ground and from the bodies of the other people.

Baki pushed him against the wall behind Ishballa and dragged open a trapdoor, and then Sheftu was being pushed toward the trapdoor while Baki whispered, "Hurry, Sheftu! Hurry before he sees us!"

But Sheftu knew it was too late, because he saw the man looking at them, and eyes the color of dessert sand had widened a little bit and the man had stumbled a little. Then the man looked away and continued prying the little silver things out of the bodies and Sheftu was pushed into the trapdoor by Baki. He wondered if he should tell Baki that the man had seen them, but had let them go, but when he remembered the man invading the temple and killing mama and papa and the priest, he decided not to, because Baki was almost a man grown, and even if Baki had seen the same thing Sheftu had, he would probably not believe him.

They came out into the sun to find a dark haired man in blue looking at them. His lips twisted in a grimace as he snapped his fingers, and the world exploded in fire and heat and Baki was screaming and Sheftu was in _pain._ Then, there was only blessed unfeeling darkness.

~*~

Edwin glanced at Roy as they sat on their respective bedrolls, staring at the entrance to their tent, waiting for Maes to return.

"So much for soft work, huh?" the blonde murmured.

"Two children came through a trapdoor on the perimeter of the grounds," Roy whispered, "I figured that they didn't so much give you the slip as you'd let them go… I was going to pretend I hadn't seen them, but Gran was there watching…"

Edwin stood up, crossed the two feet between them and pinched the dark haired alchemist's ear between his flesh fingers and pulled.

"Owowowowow!!!!" Roy cried, fingers scrabbling at Edwin's hand in a futile attempt to pry the fingers off his ear.

"Shut up, Roy," Edwin sighed. "If the Brigadier was there, then it couldn't be helped. The sin of those two children's deaths lies on him, not you. Understood?" He emphasized this by shaking the Flame, who yelped in pain.

"I get it! Ow! Let go!"

Edwin did exactly that and sat down and laid his head on the Flame's shoulder. "Such things do happen," he murmured, "But really, now is not the time to go all to pieces." He closed his eyes. "There's too much riding on us, on you surviving to change this country, on Hughes to gain you your advantages, and on me to knock down your obstacles. I was given the task, but I'm just the catalyst, but Mustang, you're the King on this board."

"Do I get a say in this," Roy's voice was faintly amused.

"If you won't become Fuhrer, then I will," Edwin yawned, "But you're better looking than I am. Who wants a Fuhrer that's half metal anyway?"

"I would," Edwin could practically hear Roy's smirk as he continued, "But I suspect your sudden whimsy is due to exhaustion. Get over to your bedroll and get some rest, Auric."

"Mm," Edwin replied sleepily, "Think I'll stay here. You make a nice pillow… I had a mentor who used to practice fire alchemy you know… You remind me of him sometimes… Look like him too, pompous, arrogant, womanizing, manipulative, lazy ass bastard that he was…"

"Oh, now I _know_ you're delusional, Auric."

"Mmhmm," Edwin sighed, "Wonder if he was like you when he was our age too…"

"I don't know if I should be flattered or concerned that you're comparing me to this person."

"Flattered, definitely. Royce was a good man, took care of me at the expense of his good name…." Edwin yawned again, "Now shut up and let me sleep. You can dump me on the floor when you get sick of me."

"And get my head ripped off, thanks but no thanks."

His only reply from the blonde on his shoulder was a quiet snore. Roy glanced at the blonde and shook his head in wry amusement.

"Always pushing yourself beyond your limits," he whispered as he lowered the aureate man to the bedroll, "I can't help but think that you might one day kill yourself for some grand ambition that no one understands."

"He's asleep then?"

Roy jerked and spun around. He glowered at Maes who was at the entrance.

"Jeez, Maes!" he hissed, "You scared the hell out of me!"

Maes blinked placidly at the Flame and said gently, "I got here right as he was telling you that you made a good pillow. Ed noticed me and he was halfway to dreamland." He crouched down next to the two alchemists and added, "I hate to do this right after he's fallen asleep, but if we don't go right _now_, we'll miss the letter distribution."

~*~

February 16, 1896; 2354 Hours

Ishbal

Edwin gently pushed aside the flap of the tent and peeked in to see Maes sitting on his bedroll, cradling Roy's head in his lap. The dark haired alchemist's face was stained with tears.

"Hey, Ed," Maes murmured.

Edwin scraped the underside of his boots free of mud on the rubble beside the tent before stepping in and crouching next to the two men. "What was it this time?"

"You know how some doctors treated the Ishbalan wounded as well as Amestrian?"

"Yeah?" the word was wary.

"Brigadier General Gran had a whole slew of doctors executed for caring for Ishbalans. Called it treason…"

Edwin's face paled. "No."

"He forced Roy to execute the couple in Clinic D…"

Edwin shook his head as he got to his feet, "No…."

"Ed… It's not his fault."

"Dammit, Maes!" Edwin hissed, "The Rockbells were the family on the other side of the hill! Their daughter plays with my brothers! My automail is Rockbell automail!"

"You knew this might happen eventually, isn't that why you kept telling them to not get caught? Ed…"

Edwin shook his head and rose. "Later, Maes. When I'm not busy suppressing the irrational urge to roast him." He performed a perfect about face and marched out of the tent.

Back in the tent, Maes looked down to find that Roy was awake and new tears were streaming down his face.

"Roy?"

"He'll never forgive me…" the dark haired alchemist whispered.

Maes sighed as he hugged his friend closer. He knew that Edwin had known for a while that Roy would kill the Rockbell couple, and that Ed had forgiven Roy for it a long time ago. Maes frowned. He knew that Ed wouldn't blame Roy, but the man in question didn't. He hadn't anticipated such a violent reaction from Ed though, but it figured that the aureate alchemist would be much more affected this time. As Roy continued to weep quietly, Maes hoped fervently that Ed would get a hold of himself and tell Roy that he had his forgiveness soon, or Roy really would fall apart completely if he was allowed to believe one of his friends had left him entirely.

~*~

February 17, 1896; 1335 Hours

Ishbal

Roy was exhausted and miserable. Auric had not returned from wherever he had gone to grieve and Maes had left for his patrol as soon as the sun had risen. The bespectacled man wouldn't be back until dusk. And only Auric knew when Auric would return, although Roy was sure the man was requesting a reassignment right about now. He was alone.

Suddenly, there was the sound of boot steps on loose, dry sand, and a shadow grew on the tent wall as whomever was outside approached. Roy sighed. Just another alchemist back from a bloodbath somewhere. Whomever it was would walk past the tent on their way to their bedroll and their fair share of nightmares. It was probably too much to hope that it was Auric coming to tell him he was forgiven because it wasn't his fault like he always had in the past. The shadow stopped in front of the tent and Roy felt his heart sink as a gloved hand shoved the flap aside and Auric stepped in, his face expressionless.

"If you're going to roast me, get it over with," Roy muttered into his blanket.

Auric snorted, "Oh, you just wish I was here to roast you. Get up, Flame."

No response. Edwin frowned. Hawkeye had once told him that while Mustang got to be gloomy and reticent whenever he started brooding, he had been worse in Ishbal. Worse was putting it lightly. The man was downright pathetic.

The one eyed Brigadier General that Edwin had known materialized in front of him and murmured, _'Pot. Kettle. I was there with you in the early days of Drachma remember?'_

'_Fuck off, Mustang,'_ he growled mentally, _'I'm a bit busy dragging your younger self out of a funk here.'_

'_I'm a figment of your imagination, Fullmetal. You created me to respond the way you remember the Flame Alchemist used to. Or will. Or was it does? Hmm… Rather confusing isn't it?'_

'_Getting off track, Mustang! And stop distracting me!'_

The visualization of an older, more jaded Roy Mustang laughed as he vanished. _'Very well, Fullmetal. You know where to find me if you need me…"_

Edwin sighed. "You're pathetic, Mustang, you know that? Get up."

Still no response and Edwin crossed his arms over his chest in irritation. He could see the man's dark eyes looking at him, so he definitely wasn't asleep. "Don't make me manhandle you into an upright position, Mustang," he growled, "I'm in no mood to deal with your theatrics today. You've orphaned a little eight year old girl and killed my only link to home that I could trust in this entire godforsaken dessert. Don't you think you should show some professional courtesy and at least sit up and look at me when I'm talking to you?"

Roy swallowed hard. Damn the man for his logic. When he put things in that perspective, good manners dictated that he would have to respond. He breathed out heavily and sat up, and blinked as the tent swayed and spun around him. A pair of boots came into his vision and tawny eyes entered his line of sight as Auric crouched next to his bedroll and cool fingers splayed over his forehead.

"No fever," Auric murmured, "When was the last time you ate, Mustang?"

Good question. When _was_ the last time he'd eaten? Roy tried to remember. Oh, right. Breakfast, a very early breakfast, the day that he'd… He choked off the thought.

Auric sighed impatiently as he placed his hand on his knee. "Damn you Mustang. Don't you know how to take care of yourself?"

Oh. Had he said that out loud?

Auric rolled his eyes, "I can't, in good conscience, lambast you when you're in this state. Get up, get dressed, and we're going to get you some food. Once I'm sure you're not about to faint, _then_ I'll yell at you."

Couldn't he do that just as well here? Get it over with?

"You are delusional from hunger, Mustang," Auric snapped, "and I would like for you to be coherent when I yell at you for being an absolute idiot. Now stop spewing every damned thought that crosses your mind and get up."

Um… When just sitting up made him dizzy?

Edwin threw his hands into the air in frustration as the Flame made a confused remark about being dizzy and stalked out of the tent. He snagged the first Corporal he saw and sent him to the kitchens to get a cup of broth and toast for Mustang. He sighed as the corporal ran off. This was not how his conversation with Mustang was supposed to go.

He turned and studied the entrance of the tent speculatively. But who would have thought though? He'd never imagined that at any point in his life, he'd have the capacity to destroy Roy Mustang. Sure, if he was careful and caught the man by surprise, he'd be able to take him down either with a gun or alchemy, but never, in his wildest dreams, had he ever imagined he'd be able to make or break Roy Mustang.

But he had the power now. At some point in the past year, he'd somehow become someone who could either stop Mustang's development as a soldier, alchemist, and person, or he could actually build the man up.

How had that happened?

"Forge?"

Edwin turned and blinked in surprise to find a harried looking Tim Marco behind him, clad in civilian clothes and carrying a suitcase.

"Crystal Alchemist," he replied coldly.

"Ah…" he looked uncomfortable, "Is Major Mustang alright?"

"He is ill with grief and delusional with hunger," Edwin said in the tone one would use to discuss the weather. "I have sent a corporal to fetch him sustenance from the kitchens."

"Is he well enough to have visitors?"

"Yes."

"Ah… May I?"

"Major Mustang needs rest. He has a mission briefing with Brigadier General Gran in three hours."

"I-I see," Marco looked downcast. He made as if to turn.

"Major Marco," Edwin said.

"Ah-Yes?" the older man glanced at Edwin, whose face was impassive.

"Are you intending to run?"

"If I said yes, would you let me go?"

"Protocol states that I would duty bound to prevent your attempt to depart as well as report you for dereliction of duty."

"Oh, that's a no then…"

"Major Marco," Edwin said blandly, "If you wish to attend to Major Mustang's illness, you may. It must have been your intention to do so from the beginning if you crossed the full length of the camp with your alchemist's kit."

Marco gaped at him before smiling weakly. "It seems you're not as cruel as certain rumors make you out to be."

"I pay no heed to trivial things," Edwin said coldly, "Those who are envious of my skills and paternal heritage may attempt to slander my honor and reputation as they like, but in the end, I am the better man as I do not heed such foolishness."

Marco responded with a slightly more confident smile before ducking into the tent. Edwin took several steps away to give the two alchemists a semblance of privacy, and after a moment of conversation in low tones, Marco came back out.

"Well," the Crystal alchemist said, "He should be feeling a little better when he goes to that debriefing."

"Thank you for your time, Major Marco," Edwin said. "I will not take anymore of your time. I am sure you have others to see to."

Marco nodded and strode away. Edwin shook his head and looked up in time to see the corporal he'd sent off approaching in the distance, and noted the cup of broth and plate with toast. He reached out and took the plate and cup and nodded at the corporal once he arrived.

"Thank you, corporal. Don't let me keep you from your duties."

He ignored the corporal who saluted and jogged away and turned to slip back into the tent. Seemingly, Marco's little visit had bolstered Mustang a little as he was still sitting up and looked a little less wan and ill.

"Here," he placed the plate next to Mustang and held out the cup, "Drink this before you eat anything."

Roy blinked and worked his hands free of the blanket to take the cup and stared into the liquid. Slowly, he took a sip. There was a rustle of cloth from beside him as Auric shifted from a crouch to sit with a knee pulled to his chest and his arm hooked around said knee.

"Maes knows me too well," Auric murmured, "He knows the both of us too well I think… My class stopped approaching me after I made it abundantly clear that I didn't wasn't to be bothered, but Maes was the only one who didn't know how to stop." He chuckled bitterly, "The fool's going to get killed one day because of it."

Roy cautiously snuck a look at the blonde from the corner of his eyes, and found the Forge staring up at the ceiling of the tent.

"As a child, I always had a habit of pushing every negative emotion into anger and then acting without thinking," Auric said gently, "My mentor did his best to beat it out of me without actually laying a hand on me, not to say I never got burned for it, I did. There was this one time when I screwed up and he was yelling at me for it, I found an opening and brought up something I shouldn't have, and he was so furious… I realized too late that I'd stepped onto forbidden ground, and he _snapped_. I was so shocked that I didn't even feel the heat much less think to use alchemy. I nearly died from the pain alone because the nerve plates in my automail were melting. I eventually learned to keep my mouth shut and to look before I leap, but there are times when we all just… slip… You know?"

The blonde sighed and rested his chin on his arm. "I knew that something like this was going to happen from the moment they started treating Ishbalites as well as Amestrian soldiers. But what was I supposed to say to them? Screw your oath and treat only Amestrians so you won't get killed later for some shit excuse? It would hypocritical of me, wouldn't it? After all, they were the ones saving lives, and I'm the one destroying them. Everyone who came out here knew what the risks were, us soldiers especially. The moment the civilians started treating Ishablites, it was only a matter of time before one of the higher ups decided that they were committing acts of treason. None of us could have stopped it. Not you, not me, not them…

"I… I might be angry with you for a while longer," he said quietly as he shifted to his knees and reached out to grasp Roy's chin and gently turned his head to face him, "But I know you too well to think that you did this on purpose. I don't hate you, Roy Mustang. I know why you did what you did, orders are orders, but it doesn't mean I have to like it when it affects me and my family. So take care of yourself Mustang, and one of these days, when we've recovered from everything that's happened out here, you'll be coming with me to Risembool to apologize to Granny Pinako and little Winry, alright?"

Roy swallowed hard, trying to draw moisture into his dry mouth to speak, but gave up and nodded as best as he could with obviously metal fingers grasping his chin.

Auric nodded in approval and released him and stood up. "Good. Finish up, get dressed and get out. We have another mission at dusk."

He brushed off imaginary dirt and smoothed out nonexistent wrinkles on his uniform and strode out of the tent. Roy watched as the flap fell in between them, blocking off his sight of the straight-backed, confident posture of the other alchemist.

~*~

February 21, 1896; 1403 Hours

Ishbal

Edwin stared at the paper in his hands, reading the contents for the third time. He closed his eyes as he folded the letter and tucked it into its envelope before slipping it into his pocket.

"Damn it all," he growled. "And while I'm out here, too…"

"Bad news?" Maes asked.

"Trisha passed away," Edwin sighed, "Damn it all… And the Rockbells were just executed not too long ago also…."

"Oh… It's starting isn't it?"

Edwin sighed. "Yes, it's starting indeed."

~*~

February 27, 1896, 1523 Hours

Ishbal

"Over the past fourteen days, all State Alchemists have been required to surrender the amplifiers to the military," Basque Gran said as he looked over the eight assembled alchemists, "all except one. Major Zolf F. Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist. In addition to the theft of military property, he has deserted his post and is in the process of a killing spree. You six are being loaned amplifiers to ease your work in apprehending and subduing Kimblee. You will bring him down by any means necessary. Your mission begins now. Dismissed."

The six Alchemists, the Nightshade, Forge, Flame, Strong Arm, Rock Grove, Glacier, Wind Blade, and Goldenlake alchemists saluted and promptly left the command tent.

"We should begin a search in a radial pattern from the last known location of Kimblee," Edwin said as they left, "Teams of two just in case."

"Agreed," Rock Grove said, "The pairs should compliment each other and still be an advantage against Kimblee."

"Nightshade and Rock Grove. Strong Arm and Wind Blade. Goldenlake and Glacier, and myself and Flame," Edwin mused quietly, "It might work."

"My poisons in a trap set by Rock Grove, Strong arm to hold him while Wind Blade cuts him, Goldenlake to drown him and Glacier to freeze him; and you to trap him while Flame roasts him?" Nightshade asked, "You're right, Forge, it just might work."

"We're agreed, then?" Wind Blade asked.

There were nods all around, and Goldenlake added, "We should keep in radio contact. That way if we get ambushed by Kimblee, we can call for help."

"Then if we're ready," Glacier murmured, "We should set out before Kimblee kills any more people."

~*~

And as it turned out, they hadn't even needed eight alchemists sweeping through the ruined Ishballan city in an attempt to find Kimblee. The moment he'd caught wind of Edwin and Roy, he'd come straight at them. The resultant battle between the three alchemists had been spectacular, and had brought the other six members of the retrieval team running. None of them had known that the Forge Alchemist had so many weapons hidden on his person, and they'd only ever seen him use a regulation sidearm when ordered to and otherwise, he'd used alchemy. The Flame Alchemist proved that he was very much worthy of his title in the display of his mastery over fire. The speed and control that each tongue of vibrant flame licked at Kimblee's hair and clothes while Edwin's own fire glowed on the blades that he flung and the stone and metal spikes and walls that he transmuted to form an obstacle course that only the mind of either a madman or genius could navigate was mind boggling. The flames that danced along the tips of the cage of charcoal and peat that Edwin had transmuted, Mustang regulated, and what little moisture was in the air had been stripped away to form a thick wall of ice that glistened as it melted in the heat and glowed in the light of the sun and the glow of the flames. The glowing of the amplifiers on the two alchemists' fingers told a clear tale of how much energy was being used in this battle.

Common foot soldiers fortunate enough to be within sight of the battle and the snipers watching from their posts were reminded that all alchemists were geniuses of a sort, no matter how mediocre or weak they seemed.

In the end, the other six alchemists turned out to be unnecessary when Mustang put a collar of flames around Kimblee's neck to stop him from swallowing the amplifier and Edwin transmuted a massive stone hand to hold the rogue alchemist in place.

"I am not reaching into his mouth for the red stone," Edwin said stubbornly after the look that Roy gave him.

"We can't leave it in his mouth!" the Rock Grove cried. "What if he chokes?"

"Let him," Armstrong growled, moustache twitching. "The risk is too high that he might try to transmute us into living bombs if we touch him."

"Drag him back to camp and let Gran deal with him!" Goldenlake snarled, throwing his hands into the air. "We're alchemists! We can undo his transmutations if we act quickly enough!"

As it seemed the only feasible action to take where Kimblee was concerned, they agreed, and they took Kimblee back to camp. Of course, Wind Blade and Nightshade proved helpful whenever Kimblee tried to make a run for it while Rock Grove and Strong Arm threw up barriers to slow Kimblee. Glacier and Goldenlake got fed up with the escape attempts halfway through camp and froze Kimblee in a cylinder of ice from knees to neck.

When Roy and Edwin returned to their shared tent later that night (or morning as it was almost four in the morning) and described the events to Maes, the bespectacled man found the entire thing hilarious and fell into uncontrollable giggles to the shared disgust of the two exhausted alchemists.

~*~

March 1, 1896; 0834 Hours

Military Express from Ishbal to Central City

There had been no fanfares, no joyous cheers or celebration or even extra, better quality rations, no decisive battle to show that the war was over. Just orders to rank upon rank of exhausted, grieving, bitter, soldiers to pack and wait at the station for the train back to Central. They were being shipped home, and the word from the above was that the war with Ishbal was over. The alchemists and soldiers had finally finished completely destroying the Ishballan culture and way of life to the pleasure of their commanders, and most soldiers could not seem to make up their minds if they were happy about it.

Edwin himself could not be happier that it was all over, and apprehensive of what would come next. If all went according to the plans of the higher ups, the Military Express would arrive in Central and each and every returning soldier and alchemist would be required to undergo psychiatric and physical evaluation, hand in their report, and most, if not all, would be put on leave. If Edwin was lucky, he'd be one of the soldiers put on leave, and if he left quickly, he'd arrive in Risembool in time to apologize to Winry and Pinako for not being able to protect Elaine and Jonathan Rockbell before helping to plan Trisha's funeral.

~*~

TBC…


	7. In Which Roy Mustang gets a Shock

Title: The Forged Alchemist

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Summary: The Homunculus have left Amestris in shambles, and the new Fuhrer is an incompetent who is leading the country to downfall. When all hope is lost, Edward puts to the test a theoretical array, and enter Edwin Auric, the son of Hohenheim of Light, and elder half brother to Edward and Alphonse Elric.

**Chapter 6**

September 15, 1896; 3:50 PM

Risembool, Amestris

As it turned out, not everyone who had been in Ishbal had been allowed to leave immediately. Edwin and Roy had been kept in Central until the regiment that had been in Ishbal long before their arrival had returned from their six month leave before the Alchemists and the troops that had accompanied them to Ishbal were allowed to depart for their own six month leave of absence. As it was, Edwin had spent the better part of a week convincing Roy to accompany him back to Risembool, if only to apologize to Pinako Rockbell before their departure and then spent two hours talking the man onto the train, and after their arrival, Edwin had spent almost two hours talking Roy into leaving the train station.

At the moment, the two alchemists were in the Rockbell shop, terrified out of their wits of a little old lady and her nine year old grand daughter.

"You are both fools," Pinako said finally.

Edwin swallowed hard, and glanced at Roy out of the corner of his eyes to see that the Flame had not raised his head since his stammered apologies. If nothing else, his head was bowed even lower.

"One, a fool to try and change what could not be changed, the other a fool to think that the military is a way to do any type of good for the people. All the apologies in the world will not bring back my son and his wife."

The two soldiers, already standing together, side by side, edged a little closer together. Pinako, spotting the movement, scoffed.

"I thought the Alchemists of the Military are attack dogs that know no fear? My son and his wife were killed by fearful pups? At least stand tall and look me in the eye! I won't forgive you if you can't tell me to my face truthfully why my children are dead!"

"There is no excuse," Edwin said firmly, "Merely the slaking of bloodlust for a man who has too much power. On the battlefield, we fall prey to our own base desire to live, and in the end, it is that desire that leads us to an inability to fight unjust orders. It led to the deaths of two good people who were just as precious to us as they were to you. Nothing can bring them back, but at least we can do our best to set to rights the hurts that we have inflicted!"

Pinako smiled. "There now, doesn't that feel better? You couldn't have done anything about your orders, not if you want to live." She turned to Roy and said firmly, "And I trust Edwin's judgment in the character of the people he chooses to support. You would not have killed willingly; otherwise, this foolish boy would never have befriended you to begin with. However, I will not forgive you. You should have fought. Both of you, especially since Edwin knew that this could happen. But you didn't, so I won't forgive either of you." She turned and vanished into the interior of the shop.

Edwin released a shuddering breath, and said dryly, "Well that went well."

Roy shook his head and placed a hand on Edwin's shoulder. "Let's go see how your brothers are doing," the dark haired alchemist murmured.

"Yeah," Edwin sighed and made his way to the door. "Let's go."

"Um… Edo-Nii-san?"

Edwin half turned to look at Winry. "Yes?"

"Ed and Al…" the girl shifted uncomfortably, "A few months ago, there was a big storm… The river was about to overflow, and then this lady made a wall to keep the river from flooding… Ed and Al went with her to learn alchemy…"

"Oh? So where did they go?"

"To Dublith." Winry fidgeted, clutching the doll that Ed and Al had made for her close, "We don't know when they'll be back."

"To Dublith then," Roy said, "and let's see if this woman who is supposedly teaching your brothers alchemy is trustworthy."

Edwin bent down to ruffle Winry's hair. "Thank you. I'll be back some time in the next five months, and if you're a good girl, I'll bring back gifts for you and the boys, alright?"

"Un! Come home safe, Edo-nii-san."

Edwin smiled and straightened. "Come on, Mustang, let's take our time. We have five more months at the very least."

"To the train station then?" Roy asked as the two left the shop.

"No," Edwin glanced upward briefly before setting off down the road, "To the Elric House on the other side of the hill. It's almost dark. The train will still come in and leave tomorrow. There's no need to rush."

"Taking me home already?" Roy teased as they made their way toward the hill, "Don't you think you're taking things a bit fast?"

"What the hell are you thinking? Get your mind out of the gutter Mustang, before I emasculate you!"

~*~

October 14, 1896; 11:45 AM

Dublith, Amestris

"So this is Dublith?" Roy muttered, "What a place. How are we going to find a pair of boys in here?"

"We find a shop," Edwin said, "People always talk when buying groceries, even if it's just a passing 'how do you do?'."

"Where do we start?"

"You start by getting us a hotel. I'll get the information. We'll meet up out here in two hours."

"You sure? The two of us could probably find your brothers faster."

"No offense, Mustang," Edwin said. "But this Izumi Curtis might be willing to let a military dog approach her new apprentices if it's just me. I'm Edward and Alphonse's brother. She has no legal right to keep them from me. And also," Roy shivered as his friend's face turned cold and dark, "You'll need plausible deniability, because if she's put them in harms way in any way, shape, or form, I will kill her."

If either two soldiers noticed the young man who left the grocery store near the Station empty handed moments after stepping inside, they never said anything.

~*~

Izumi hadn't been pleased to learn that her newest apprentices had a brother in the military, as it meant that Edward and Alphonse were bound to enlist once they were old enough. The fact that Mason had come running from the grocery store saying that a pair of soldiers had arrived in Dublith and one was threatening her life, was not much of a surprise. According to most of the people she'd asked in Risembool, Ed and Al's brother was highly protective of his half brothers, and had been sent to Ishbal. Everyone knew that most of the soldiers and alchemists who had been sent to Ishbal had returned, and Izumi was only surprised that, even with military resources at his disposal, it had taken the older man this long to track down his brothers, although to be fair, he likely had not been lucky enough to have been one of the soldiers granted leave immediately after returning from the desert. So when a tired looking man clad in the Amestrian blue and gold and a black overcoat bearing military crests on the lapels and sleeves, she wasn't surprised, although the similarity between this man and his younger half brother was astounding.

"Izumi Curtis?"

She blinked. "Yes?" She had been expecting a voice similar to Ed's a little raspy, and maybe a bit loud, especially since they seemed so alike. Not this low, husky tone that closely resembled a bedroom voice that seemed to wrap around a person. Goodness, if the similarity between the two were any indication, Edward was going to grow up to be absolutely stunning.

The soldier smiled sheepishly, "I'm Edwin Auric. I heard that you'd taken my two brothers as your apprentices?"

"If you're talking about Edward and Alphonse Elric, yes," Izumi agreed, somewhat befuddled, "they are now my apprentices."

"I hope they haven't caused you any trouble," Edwin said as he stepped into the shop.

Izumi laughed, "Oh, no trouble. Come on into the back. It's not very comfortable talking out here."

"Thank you," Edwin said, "however I would not like to impose…"

"Nonsense," she waved lightly as she opened a door to let him in, "Besides, you look exhausted. Despite the war being six months in the past, it looks as if you haven't been sleeping well."

"Normal beds are too soft after a year sleeping on stone and sand," he shook his head as he stepped past the counter. "It seems a person can get used to anything. How are Ed and Al? I know the two can be rather reckless at times."

"They are doing well enough, according to my assistant. They should be back from their trip in another two days. I'm sure they'll be glad to see you."

"Right up until I get my hands on them," Edwin's voice was tired, "They were supposed to stay in Risembool until I got my next posting, at which point, I was going take the both of them with me so they'll go to school where I can keep my eye on them, the troublesome little brats."

Izumi laughed as she puttered about making tea, "Sit," she said, waving at the dining table, "Speaking of troublesome brats, you have my assistant all in a tizzy. Mason overheard you after you arrived yesterday on his way to the grocery store, and is now convinced you are going to kill me."

Edwin laughed as he accepted a cup from Izumi, "I admit I can be more than a little overprotective. After what I was sent to do in Ishbal, I would like for my brothers to never have to experience or know of such a thing as hardship or injury."

Izumi noted that the gloved hands that Edwin wrapped around the cup had a near invisible array embroidered onto the snowy fabric in off white. A State Alchemist then. "Ah, for the world to be perfect."

Edwin smiled warmly over the rim of the cup at the dreadlocked woman. "Agreed."

Izumi decided that she could come to like this man, State Alchemist or not.

~*~

October 16, 1896; 9:00 AM

Dublith, Amestris

"Ah! Good morning, Edwin!" Izumi called as two soldiers entered the butcher

shop, only one of whom she recognized.

"Good morning, Mrs. Curtis," Edwin replied. "I apologize, but something has come up, and despite being on leave, it seems that as the only fire alchemists in the military, Flame and I are the only alchemists suited to dealing with the problem. Please give my regards to my brothers. Hopefully things will be wrapped up quickly, and I'll be back to have a proper reunion with the boys."

"Oh," Izumi smiled, "Do you have to leave immediately?"

"Our train leaves in an hour or so," Edwin said, "We need to be in Eastern Headquarters by two at the latest to meet Lieutenant General Grumman for our briefing."

"I see," Izumi said, "The boys will be terribly disappointed. But work is work."

Edwin smiled. "Indeed. Let the boys know that I should be back in Dublith in two weeks at the latest please?"

"Certainly."

~*~

November 23, 1897; 8:35 AM

Risembool, Amestris

"_They did WHAT?!"_

The dark haired man dressed in a blue military uniform winced and held the phone at arm's length as the person on the other end of the line ranted in displeasure at the top of their lungs. An old woman in the background shook her head, torn between amusement and disapproval. The soldier put the receiver back to his ear when the volume finally dropped.

"_Hand the phone to Edward, Mustang, so I can chew the brat out! How could he be so irresponsible!"_

"Hey, now, Auric," Mustang said soothingly, "The kid's still recovering. He's lost an arm and a leg."

"_Does it sound like I care!?"_

"I know you do, Auric, and yelling's not going to solve anything."

"_It would certainly make me feel better! Fine, hand the phone to Pinako."_

Mustang sighed, "Really, Auric, You're not normally so hasty." He turned toward the old woman, "I've talked him out of yelling at the boys, but he wants to talk to you now."

Pinako rolled her eyes and shooed Mustang out of the room as she placed the receiver to her ear. "Pinako Rockbell."

"_How are they, Granny?"_ Edwin's voice was soft.

"Stubborn. Your friend nearly scared Winry to death, the way he reacted."

"_I'm not surprised. Maes and I had to talk him out of human transmutation the first few days after… after Ishbal. Not our best moment, the three of us."_

"No, and it wasn't your only moment in the shadows."

"_He'll want automail. Please give him your strongest and lightest. I will cover the cost. Tell him… Tell him to use the money in the house for food and train tickets… and if it should come down to that, medicine."_

"Don't worry. You know we'll take care of him."

"_I wouldn't worry, if my mere presence did not change everything."_

"Nothing has changed much thus far from what you've shown and told me. If I recall, you're coming to the critical points. Worry more about your mission, Ed."

"_Then I leave my precious future in your hands Granny. Auric out."_

"Goodbye, Ed." Pinako gently lowered the receiver to the cradle. Why did she feel so bereft? She'd known for years that Ed and Al would eventually leave, and had long ago come to terms with the fact that Edwin Auric saw her as an analogue of the Pinako Rockbell of his childhood, so why did every time she come in contact with this so very obviously military man, did her heart feel like it was breaking just a little bit more?

~*~

August 12, 1898; 1836 Hours

Central Command Center, Central City, Amestris

Lieutenant Colonel Edwin Auric, the Forge Alchemist had just finished the last of his paperwork when his office door flew open.

"Hey, Ed! Take a look at this!"

The aureate man ignored the bespectacled green eyed man who had rudely barged into his office, and adamantly did not look at the pictures being proffered in favor of straightening his papers and carefully capping his pen and placing it in a drawer.

"Isn't she beautiful!? I'm so happy with my lovely Gracia! And you know Ed, you just don't smile enough! I know what you need, and that is-"

"If you finish that sentence with the word "wife" I will broil you."

"-a good lay."

"Maes…" Edwin sighed.

Maes tucked the picture away and leaned on the desk and said, "Your brothers will be coming to Central soon." Edwin nodded. "You've been working pretty hard, Ed," Maes continued quietly, "and I know things are coming to a head, but there's nothing you can do to change the future that you came from if you're too exhausted to think straight."

"Maes," Edwin said just as quietly, "This needs to be dealt with."

"But not at the expense of your health. You are the only one with the knowledge of what needs to change, the only one who can seem to understand that code in those books. Ed, your mission is important, but you also have a second chance here. Don't throw it away."

The blonde smiled. "I know. But I can't stop. Not until I can be sure that the boys will be safe. Until this country is no longer on the precipice, I cannot stop."

"If Roy's going to be able to take care of your brothers in East City while you're in the South and I'm in Central, he'll have to know."

"I… I have trouble imagining his reaction…" Edwin leaned forward and dropped his head into his hands, "I mean, we've always been so similar, and then I consider what my own reaction to the news would be if I were in his shoes…"

"Not good?" Maes' tone was dry.

"I was a stubborn fool, and Roy can be just as bad."

"But he has to know if things are to change."

"I don't want him to treat them any differently."

"Them or you?"

"Both."

"You won't know unless you try, Ed. I'll even come with you to help out."

"Thanks Maes."

"Anytime. Now we have an hour and a half give or take a few minutes before the end of the workday. Let's go mess with Roy's head."

"You're a freak, Maes," Edwin said, ducking under his desk to alchemize a hidden compartment open, "Roy and I put up with you how?"

"You know," Maes said dryly, "under the desk isn't the best hiding place for sensitive documents like you have."

"I move it around a lot," Edwin said as he ducked out from under the desk, a small leather booklet tucked under his right arm along with a thick manila envelope stuffed with papers. He held in his left hand a pair of arrayed ignition gloves, the familiar array in red embroidery faded to a dark pink and the formerly white fabric yellowed, prey to the ravages of time. He gently rubbed his thumb over the array, golden eyes sad.

"It's been ten years since the Brigadier General Mustang gave me my watch wrapped in his gloves," he murmured, "I wonder if anything has changed? Has the war ended yet? Is Amestris still a free state? Has he become Fuhrer yet? Al would be twenty eight, twenty nine by now. Did he marry Winry? Do they have children?" He looked up, "I'm here for the greater good, but I can't help regretting what I'm missing, or if some of the theories are true, the future I came from has ceased to exist. Can you believe that even after all these years, I still want to be sixteen again with Mustang calling me short and you annoying everyone with your pictures while Alex sparkles in the background?"

"I see," Maes' face was sympathetic, "It's getting closer to what you consider the golden years of your childhood, and its making your homesickness worse."

"It'll be strange watching Ed and Roy fight from an outsider's perspective."

"Stranger still to know that you can match Hawkeye in a gunfight?"

"Mustang wouldn't let me near a gun unsupervised even if it was unloaded, and he insisted that someone watch me like a hawk at all times in Drachma! I'm surprised I could even fire a gun half decently!"

"And now it turns out not only are you one of the strongest alchemists in the military, but also one hell of a sharpshooter."

"Although truthfully," Edwin murmured, "There was this stint when the State Alchemist Killer was active when Riza loaned me one of her guns. I returned it to her after the debacle in Liore, and I'm not quite sure, but I don't think Mustang was aware that I had it. He'd have flipped if he knew. He was always overprotective, even in the beginning."

Maes chuckled at the affectionate tone. "Now come on, he's still the same Roy you knew; it's just that you're a peer instead of a subordinate this time around."

"Which is why it's so weird," Edwin admitted as he locked his office door behind them. "We were both promoted at almost the exact same time, and even so, I have to resist the urge to tell him to shove his orders up his rear every time he barks at one of the majors in my general direction. I shudder to think of how I'll react every time he calls Edward. I can just imagine it: Mustang will bark out of nowhere, _"Fullmetal!" _and Edward will reply, _"What now, Bastard?" _and I'll be over here, twitching like mad."

Maes swallowed his laughter at his friend's disgruntled expression. "I'd pay good money to see that."

"You and him both," Edwin muttered, "And in the next few months, you'll get the chance to do exactly that."

~*~

The workday was drawing to an end, and Riza Hawkeye was finding that keeping the members of the staff, including her commanding officer on task was progressively getting more difficult. Right up until the staccato beat of boot steps came to the door, and the group bent their heads over their tasks, pretending to look busy. The door swung open, and a solemn faced Major Maes Hughes and a tense Lieutenant Colonel Edwin Auric strode into the outer office, long strides eating up the distance to the door of the inner office.

Hughes paused and said, "Hawkeye, is the Lieutenant Colonel in?"

That the normally easy going man had actually stopped to ask instead of just barging in was a definite sign that something was going on. "Yes sir," she nodded.

"Ensure that no one disturbs us," Edwin snapped as Hughes pulled the door to the inner office open. "If you catch anyone eavesdropping, you are to shoot to kill, understood?"

Four heads jerked up to stare in surprise at the two officers. "Yes sir." Hawkeye replied, confused and concerned. What the hell were they going to get into this time?

Edwin nodded sharply and strode into the inner office. The last thing the staff of Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang saw before the door slammed shut was the bewildered and concerned look on their commanding officer at the order that his long time friend had given the female sharpshooter.

~*~

"Was that really necessary to terrorize my staff like that?" Roy asked as Edwin pulled out a bit of chalk and swiftly drew an array and activated it.

"The well being of the State depends on how well we keep this a secret, Mustang," Maes said firmly once the transmutation was active. "You becoming Fuhrer is second to this."

Roy straightened in his seat. "What have the two of you gotten into?" he asked warily.

Edwin held out a manila envelope stuffed full of papers wordlessly. Roy glanced at his friend's face, and found the twinge of concern transforming into full blown terror. Edwin had always been meticulous and serious and in more than one case moody as hell, but other than during Ishbal, Roy had never seen the blonde look so grim.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" he asked as he took the envelope and opened it. He glanced at the topmost sheet and froze. He recognized the handwriting; he saw it every time he scrawled his signature onto another piece of paperwork or filled out a report. It was a letter to him in his own hand, written on military stationary stamped with his name, rank, and the date, yellow with age with the military watermark.

What truly shocked him to his core were the last three sentences.

_With Amestris on the verge of downfall, sending Edward back in time was our only viable solution to ensure the future. Please take care of him since I can no longer do so. He is much more fragile than he seems._

There was a folded bit of pasteboard attached, and Roy flipped it open and gasped. On the right was a picture of the group, not too long from the present, including Roy and his staff and Hughes, who with the help of an armor bound Alphonse Elric had hefted a thoroughly disgruntled Edward up so his bandaged head was level with Roy's. On the left was another picture. It had obviously been taken on a battlefield, standing in front of the ruined gates were an older him with a large patch over the left side of his face wearing the stars of a Brigadier General, on his left was the grimfaced Edwin or Edward, with the stars of a Lieutenant Colonel, and to the blonde's left was Riza wearing the insignia of a Captain. Crouched at their feet were Breda, Falman, Fuery, and Havoc with the usual cigarette hanging from his lips. Judging by the insignias all of them had since been promoted. The thing that frightened Roy the most, was the way his older self and Riza had pinned Edward's arms behind him, and how Breda was the only one in front seated, right on top of the blonde's feet while Falman and Fuery braced his legs and Havoc was half turned toward him.

"So…" he whispered, "You… You're from the future? You're little Edward Elric?"

"That is correct." The blonde's voice was toneless, "I am what Edward Elric may grow up to become."

Roy turned toward Maes, who looked completely unsurprised. "You knew."

"He told me on the day he received his watch."

"So why me? Why now?"

"You were going to find out eventually," Edwin's voice was toneless and somehow tight with disapproval, "Although my orders were to give you the information on the day that Edward Elric gains his State Alchemist Certification, Major Hughes convinced me otherwise."

"Come on Ed," Maes placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Don't withdraw on us now…"

"I may not have been the best subordinate, but I've never fully disobeyed orders before either," his voice was cold, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

A blast of flame over their heads made Hughes flinch though Edwin hardly blinked.

"Hey!" Roy barked, "Concentrate on the problem please!"

"Oy," Maes turned back toward his old friend. "Calm down, Roy."

"I am calm!"

"Not with the way you're yelling, no you're not," Maes retorted. "Tell him, Ed."

"Major Hughes is correct, sir. Kindly compose yourself, Sir. With respect."

Roy paused mid rant and blinked. "Ed?"

"Yes sir?"

"That's kind of creepy."

"Acknowledged sir."

"Seriously. You're not my subordinate. Do you _have_ to defer to me?"

"Sir…" tawny eyes took on a hint of confusion, "This soldier has only ever been subordinate to the Flame Alchemist. Even under the command of other officers this soldier's first priority was the assignments from the Flame Alchemist's desk. Now that Lieutenant Colonel Mustang is aware of the situation, this soldier is to obey the Lieutenant Colonel's orders."

"I thought you said you weren't good at taking orders?"

"This soldier never fully obeyed orders but he never went against them either."

"And stop being so formal! You're freaking me out!"

"Yes sir."

Maes could only grin as Roy looked increasingly frazzled while Edwin's lips twitched upward and his eyes held a brief glimmer of amusement. It was becoming obvious that even if some of what the blonde was saying was true, he was goading Roy on purpose. Maybe things would be just fine after all.

~*~

TBC…


	8. In Which Ed 1&2 & Al Arrives in Central

Title: The Forged Alchemist

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Summary: The Homunculus have left Amestris in shambles, and the new Fuhrer is an incompetent who is leading the country to downfall. When all hope is lost, Edward puts to the test a theoretical array, and enter Edwin Auric, the son of Hohenheim of Light, and elder half brother to Edward and Alphonse Elric.

**Chapter 7**

August 13, 1898; 0226 Hours

1692 Larson Street APT D15, Central City, Amestris

Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang stared into the nearly empty tumbler of whiskey, lost in his thoughts. That his two friends had been keeping such a secret from the world…

He set down the glass and picked up a pasteboard folder and flipped it open; studying the two pictures inside, and glanced at the picture that had been hung on the wall of his study. The difference in the blonde was a dramatic one. In the right half of the makeshift frame was a picture of a teenager, injured, sad, but determined and content to live with the hand that life had given him as long as he was surrounded by friends who would support him. On the right was a young man, still in his teens, tired, and jaded, more than a little cynical, and perhaps on the verge of bolting, but still supported, still willing to stand, as long as he was needed as long as he was loved and had the capacity to love, but what little was left of the innocence that had existed when he was a teenager was gone, stripped away by war and extreme hardship.

The picture on the wall was vastly different, but featuring the same people with several differences, only Alex, Maes, Roy, Riza and Edwin were present. Unlike in the two pictures of his younger years, Edwin was not in the center, being supported. He was on the far left, only Maes' hand on his shoulder keeping him in the group. It was Roy who was in the center, and Edwin stood alone, every line in his body showing the signs of exhaustion, his eyes dark and lonely.

It was a vast difference from the two in the makeshift folder. This young man who had joined the military early, had his innocence stripped away, but still protected and supported by those who were older, more experienced, was suddenly thrown completely out of his element. He no longer had the support that he once counted on when he fought. There was no real home to return to for him. Even his name was gone, as well as all the old bonds of his childhood. How must it have felt to be sent away, to have the hopes of every one you love placed on your shoulders? Roy could only imagine how the blonde alchemist must have felt, must still be feeling. It was no wonder he was so reluctant to socialize. It must be strange to suddenly be in the same generation as the people who had been a part of another generation entirely for most of one's formative years. People whom he'd have to be careful how he interacted with them, lest he change things over much so he'd be unable to predict their reactions should it come down to it. It must have hurt to know that one's memory of people one loved would never be the same again. To suddenly have that infallibility that all children saw their role models as stripped away to reveal flesh and blood humans underneath.

Roy gently brushed the tip of a finger over the picture of his older self, lingering over the patch that covered the left side of his face and likely the scarring that must have occurred in the accident that cost him an eye. If his feelings for Edwin were any indication of the affection he'd feel for Edward, and if the letter that Edwin had given him was any descent representation, his older self's feelings for Edward Elric had been less than platonic, and no more parental than Maes' feeling for Gracia. And Edwin was mostly oblivious to it. He knew Roy cared, knew that both of them, present and future, cared but he just hadn't known how much. Was it better this way? Or would letting Edwin know that the Roy Mustang that he'd known in his childhood had loved him, loved him so much that it hurt to order him into the battlefield and leave him there, only to call him back to find a broken, jaded man in the place of the young man who'd followed him onto a train to the north, and still let him go despite wanting to hide him away until the wounds had healed break him?

But the decision was not in his hands. The letter from his future had practically begged him not to tell the former Fullmetal. Just support him. Easier said than done.

Roy flipped the card closed and swept all the papers back into the envelope with firm, determined movements. Edwin Auric had given up everything, his name, his future, his friends and family, all to travel backwards in time so Roy and everyone else would have a better future. The very least Roy could do was to ensure Edward Elric would never have to do the same, and if it meant ensuring that Edwin Auric's wounds healed here in his past, then so be it. After all, it wasn't Roy who was giving up everything he'd ever known for home and country.

He dropped the envelope into the hidden drawer that he kept his sensitive documents in, and alchemically sealed it. He glanced at the picture on his wall one last time before downing the last of the whiskey, leaving the tumbler on the desk as he switched off the lights and made his way to his bedroom.

He'd speak with Edwin tomorrow. If he was going to be able to help the blonde, he would need ore information than he currently had.

Roy was asleep before his head ever hit the pillows.

~*~

In an apartment half a city away, Edwin Auric stood at a window, a pair of aged ignition gloves in his ungloved hands. Slowly, reverently, he slipped a glove onto his left hand and gently rasped his fingers together, and a bit of flame leapt to life in his hands. Tawny eyes studied the tiny tongue of flame as if it held the world's secrets, and somewhere, a tiny knot of homesickness in his chest loosened. He allowed the flame to grow until he was standing in a circle of fire, and he closed his eyes, allowing the snap and crackle of flame alchemy to sooth frazzled nerves, and if he closed his eyes, he could almost believe that he seventeen again, and was back in Drachma, while Mustang laughingly helped him fend off the biting chill and the pain in his automail ports by teaching him the basics of fire alchemy.

He shook his head and released the alchemy, snuffing out the flames and turning away from the window. He'd go ahead and buy some more ignition cloth on his way to the office tomorrow, and once Edward passed the State Alchemy Exams, it would be time to teach the blonde the basics of fire alchemy. And maybe how to fire a gun.

He paused. Nah, maybe not the gun. But fire alchemy, definitely. A memory from his early adolescence cropped up and Edwin winced. And subtlety and moderation. Both being definite musts.

Edwin nodded to himself as he stripped off the spark gloves and crossed his bed room to set them down on the dresser. Now that he had a plan, the problem was getting it done before he left for Southern Headquarters. If he was careful, he could probably get transferred back to Central in time to prevent Maes' death by Envy.

Probably.

The blonde scoffed and snapped his gloveless automail fingers, watching as a lick of flame flared and died. He frowned and tried again, holding the transmutation circle in his mind and carefully calculating and adjusting lines and percentages as he snapped his fingers again, watching critically as the tongue of flame flared to life before dying once again.

He sighed and shook his head. After years and years of practice, fire alchemy was probably the only one out of the many forms of transmutations he couldn't perform without a circle. Oh, he could bring a flame to life, but he couldn't sustain it. Not without the gloves at least. Oh, he knew it was probably psychological, some deep seated desire not to surpass Roy Mustang in his chosen field, whether Edwin had the capacity to perform the transmutation without an array or no. It just didn't feel right to be able to perform fire alchemy without a circle when the Flame wasn't there to laugh at his mistakes and make jokes about clicking together his automail to make up for the lack of ignition gloves.

As Edwin crawled into bed and drifted away in the warmth of sleep, he could faintly hear his former commanding officer's voice in the early days of the Drachman Campaigns…

"_Jeez, Ed! Watch it! If just tapping your automail together is enough to make a spark, then your ability to perform alchemy without circles is going to end with your burning the entire camp down! Not that anyone will complain its cold as all hell out here. But for the love of all that is sacred, Fullmetal, put your gloves back on! Jeez, you're scarily suited to fire alchemy, you know that?"_

~*~

November 13, 1898; 1026 Hours

Military Command Headquarters, Central City, Amestris

"The organization calls themselves simply, the Blue Group."

"Was there a note?"

"Yes sir, a rather spirited one. Shall I read it to you?"

"No," Roy opened his office door almost violently, "It's probably insulting to the military anyway."

"Too right," Hawkeye agreed, brown eyes scanning the sheet of paper in her hand.

Roy sighed, "Looks like it's going to be a late night. Damn, and I had a date tonight too."

"Hey," Breda said, lifting his mug of coffee to his lips, "Have a late night date with the rest of us hard workers here at the office."

"How did the terrorists get past the guards?" Hawkeye asked.

"Hell if we know," Havoc said, "Geez, with the country as it is, and the General still goes off on vacation with his family… Wish we could all be that carefree."

"Well, if the extremists kill him, then problem solved!" Roy said flippantly.

"Please don't say things like that sir," Fuery said, twisting in his seat and holding out a sheaf of papers, "Here's a list of the passengers on board sir."

Roy took the papers and dark eyes scanned the names and paused. "It looks like we'll be leaving a lot sooner than we thought, ladies and gentlemen," he said. Roy tilted his head so his bangs shadowed his eyes, and he smirked, "The Forge Alchemist is on that train."

~*~

On the train to Central City

Oh god, oh god, oh god… If his brother ever found out about this, he was going to fucking rip him to shreds, Edward was sure of it. As it was, he'd completely forgotten about wind friction, and Al had had to grab him by the collar to keep him from getting killed. Damn, simply imagining Edwin's face if he ever found out what was happening made him want to cringe, because no doubt, he _would_ find out. His brother always had been able to tell what was going on with Ed and Al, even without speaking to anyone around them. It was uncanny.

A low hanging bit of brush growing out of the cliff wall knocked the blonde out of his thoughts.

"Ah!"

Gloved fingers scrabbled futilely at the metal roof as he fell backwards, clenching his eyes shut as he fell backwards off the train. Damn. Edwin was really going to chew him out big time when they got to Central.

Edward opened his eyes once he realized that he had been caught by someone, and found himself staring into a pair of tawny colored eyes set in a pale face framed by golden hair.

"Brother!" he yelped.

"Edward," Edwin said dryly, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Ah…"

"Falman was supposed to keep you out of trouble."

"He's with Al."

"Did you see Hughes?"

"Who?"

"I thought not. Drat. The fool had better not have gotten himself killed. Keep an eye on your surroundings this time."

Edward blinked as his brother wrapped his hands around the rungs of the ladder, and pulled open a door. "We will be having a talk about your hero complex when we arrive in Central. Until then, try not to get killed."

The older blonde slipped through the door and pulled it shut behind him.

~*~

November 13, 1898; 1732 Hours

Central Station, Central City, Amestris

Edward sighed as he and Al were ushered off the train by Major Maes Hughes, and Warrant Officer Vato Falman. The boys looked around the platform where soldiers were busy rounding up the incapacitated terrorists and leading them away, and found no sign of their brother, although there was a dark haired soldier flanked by two flaxen haired soldiers, one female, the other, male, making their way toward the platform they were on. Another soldier, Ed blinked for a moment before realizing that it was his brother, slipped out of the throng to speak with the dark haired soldier in low tones, although if the way Edwin was gesturing, it was a very heated conversation.

"Ah," Hughes said wryly, "It looks like Ed's not pleased with something Roy's done." He shook his head as Edwin huffed and the two Lieutenant Colonels made their way toward the front of the train where the leader of the hijacking was.

"Don't kill anyone," Roy Mustang said calmly, "That's all I asked. And it seems you did exactly as you were told" If Edward wasn't so familiar with reading his brother's based on the tone and inflection in the voice, he's have missed the faint sneer hidden in the man's voice.

"So I take it that you're Mustang." Edward's eyes widened as a hidden blade was drawn from the shattered remains of the Extremist Leader's automail.

"Brother!"

Hughes grabbed Ed's collar and Al's arm as the extremist leader leapt at the two officers.

"Shall I or will you?" Edwin asked, looking turning his head away from Roy.

"I'll do it," Roy lifted his hand, "and this will be more than enough." He snapped his fingers.

Edwin's lips curled as the man burst into flames with an agonized scream. "Well, that wasn't stupid in the least, leaping at a pair of alchemists wearing arrayed gloves."

"Forge," Roy said, as he extinguished the flames, dropping a somewhat scorched and smoking terrorist to the ground, "Most people don't even realize your gloves have arrays on them."

"What…" the injured man ground between clenched teeth, "What are you?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Edwin Auric, the Forge Alchemist," Edwin said carelessly.

Roy smirked, "Roy Mustang, Lieutenant Colonel, Flame Alchemist. Whatever you do, remember that."

"Hey!" the two state alchemists turned toward the child running toward them. Edward skidded to a halt and pointed a finger accusingly at Roy. "You knew!" he snarled, "That's why you put us on that train! You put us at risk on purpose!"

"Be reasonable, Ed," Edwin shook his head, an amused smile playing on the edges of his lips, "Not even Mustang has the entire world on strings, however much he wishes he does."

"Besides," Roy smirked, "look on the bright side. General Hakuro was so impressed by your exploits saving the train, he's decided to make an exception and let you take the State Alchemy Exams. You'll be the talk of the military, kid!"

"Exception?" Edward looked befuddled, then the look was replaced by anger, "You'd always said we could take the exam! That's the reason we came!"

"Be realistic Edward," Edwin said, "The military isn't going to accept a child into their ranks except as a Cadet in the Academy. But it seems luck is on your side. Good thing you listened and took this train, huh?"

Edward stared at his brother, who seemed entirely too smug, nothing compared to the man who had come to Dublith two years ago. Was it because he was in the uniform and therefore on duty? "Did you know about this?"

Edwin rolled his eyes, "I was on my way back from a mission and had no idea that the general was even on this train until I ran into Major Hughes. Of course I didn't know, or at least, not until Warrant Officer Falman told me that Mustang had pointed you and Al out just in case. That was after you'd taken down…" he frowned and glanced at Roy, "Come to think of it, what's the guy's name again?"

"Bald," Roy murmured.

Edwin's lips twisted downward in disdain, "Bald. Whoever his parents were, they had terrible taste in names," he muttered as he turned a tawny gaze onto the younger blonde, "As I was saying, I didn't know about the gamble that Mustang took until after you'd taken down Bald. Once I get off duty for the day, however, you and I are going to have a talk about the importance of subtlety and moderation. You could have been killed in a hundred different ways getting to the front car because of your recklessness."

Edward looked down and shuffled uncomfortably. He hated when Edwin scolded him, it always made him feel inadequate, as if he was making Edwin look like a poor guardian, which was not true! Because Edwin had come to check up on them as often as he could, and when he couldn't he called every other night and usually came down personally to chew Ed and Al out when they screwed up spectacularly, never mind that he had his duties in the military. His brother had been their family's only breadwinner after their father had left, and Edward knew that most of the older blonde's paycheck had not gone into a bank, but rather to pay for the family's day to day upkeep and to Trisha's medical bills, and later to Izumi, to pay for the food they ate and the materials used up in the lessons they learned and for their medical needs, and just a year ago, to pay for Ed's automail.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"You scared the hell out of me when you fell off the roof," Edwin said gently, "but we'll talk about this later."

"Yes," Roy teased, "All that paperwork you dropped to run off into the west. Lieutenant Pembrooke must love you right now."

"Hush you," Edwin scolded as the four soldiers made to leave. Edward frowned as he felt a migraine forming.

Roy paused as they passed the child to put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Whether you take the test is up to you. I'm not trying to run your life," he said quietly.

Edwin smirked as he heard Edward yell, "Of course I'll take the exam! And I'll pass! I'd have done it anyway!"

"He's shaking his fist at your back you know," Edwin murmured quietly so only Roy could hear him.

Roy chuckled, "The way you did as a child?"

Edwin laughed as Maes jogged up to match strides with them, a quirky grin on his face.

"Ah, I look forward to seeing how things change from here on out…"

"And we'll be right here with you," Maes agreed, "Neither of you has to stand alone, you've got each other, and me."

~*~

TBC…


	9. In Which Ed & Al have an Eventful Exam

Title: The Forged Alchemist

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Summary: The Homunculus have left Amestris in shambles, and the new Fuhrer is an incompetent who is leading the country to downfall. When all hope is lost, Edward puts to the test a theoretical array, and enter Edwin Auric, the son of Hohenheim of Light, and elder half brother to Edward and Alphonse Elric.

**Chapter 8**

The talk that Edwin promised Edward never came. Mustang had simply passed the Elric brothers a scrawled message from the blonde state alchemist that read, _"Battling self replicating paperwork and yelling at incompetent subordinates. Will also be leaving for a mission soon. An officer's work is never done. Behave for your big brother. And for the love of Alchemy, control your louder impulses!" _then shipped both brothers off to the household of an alchemist called Shou Tucker, the Sowing Life Alchemist, who specialized in the creation of chimeras.

The second note came from Hughes, and it read, _"You can learn a lot about an alchemist based on how he reacts around other alchemists and how his library is arranged. Study hard, but don't forget the basic necessities of social interaction. I will try to visit as soon as I can. Until then, behave!"_

And strangely, it was the last that Ed and Al would hear of their brother, because no amount of asking would divulge Edwin's whereabouts or doings, for a good long while. Up until one night two weeks before the State Alchemy Exams….

~*~

2126 Hours

4672 Kolstan Street APT H25, Central City, Amestris

Edwin Auric had just arrived in front of the door to his apartment when he heard the phone ring. He groaned and quickly unlocked his door and entered to answer the phone just inside the entrance hall.

"Elric," he said, managing a crisp tone despite his bone deep exhaustion.

"_Ed? Get down to the Tucker residence, right now!" _Maes' voice sounded almost frantic.

"Maes? What—"

"_No time, you'll know once you arrive! Hurry!"_

"Very well," Edwin stifled a yawn. "I'll meet you there then. Auric out." He dropped the receiver into the cradle and strode out of his apartment, pausing only to lock his door.

~*~

Military Command Building, Central City, Amestris

Maes dropped the phone carelessly and hurried out of his office, his feet tracing the familiar path through the halls, up several flights of stairs and toward Roy's office. He flung the door open heedless of the protests of the staff.

"Roy! We've got trouble in the Tucker Residence!"

Roy glanced up from a file and frowned. "I don't remember Ed saying anything about this."

"Things change, Roy! You know I've questioned you about putting the Elrics with Tucker from day one!"

Roy frowned and got up from his desk.

~*~

2143 Hours

Tucker Residence, Central City, Amestris

Edwin was _not_ liking this in the least. He'd found out after being transferred with Mustang's staff to Eastern City why Basque Gran had been so eager to throw the brothers out of the Tucker mansion with the flimsy excuse of their pursuing research that they were not cleared for from Hawkeye after they'd gotten to know the staff a little better. There were rumors of Tucker's indiscretion with young boys, and no matter that the Blood Iron Alchemist had some questionable morals, he was not so immoral that he'd allow two young boys to remain in the home of a rumored pedophile. Well… A known pedophile as far as the Brigadier General had been concerned.

Oh Gate. Edward and Alphonse.

There was a high pitched shriek from the house and a table lamp and chair flew out the window, hitting the ground with a crash, sending jagged bits of wood and ceramics and glass flying.

He strode up the path, ignoring Danny Brosch's salute, and stalked up to the hulking form that was an armor bound Alphonse, and the shivering, weeping form of Nina Tucker, clad in only her nightgown and slippers, in front of him.

"Alphonse," Edwin frowned and shucked off his heavy woolen overcoat and draped it around Nina's shoulders, "The child is freezing. Why didn't you get her a robe or a jacket?"

"But Elder Brother… Nina was so frightened… And there wasn't any time!"

Edwin frowned again and said, "Then when Lieutenant Colonel Mustang and Major Hughes arrive, you will put her in the backseat of the car. In the meantime, tell me what happened."

As it turned out, Al was putting Nina to bed when Ed passed them, on his way to Tucker's room, because the man had wanted to talk to the boy for whatever reason. Things were quiet for a while, and Nina was well into dreamland and Al was halfway down the hall when the chaos started. Nina, frightened, had begun to wail, and Alexander had started barking uncontrollably. Al had rushed back and taken Nina outside, and then Danny Brosch and Maria Ross had entered the mansion in an attempt to put a stop to whatever was happening.

Edwin sighed and put a hand to his temple, where he felt the beginnings of a new tension headache starting. So much for a good night's rest after the sort of chaos he'd been forced to preside over in the office today. His subordinates were just a bunch of idiots, loyal, well meaning idiots, but idiots just the same. The last thing he needed was _this_, whatever this was.

~*~

2151 Hours

Roy and Maes scrambled out of the car to find an irritated Edwin Auric at the gate, arms crossed over his chest, scowling up a storm and his automail foot tapping impatiently.

"About time," he snarled. "Those two are still at it, and I'm surprised no one has been killed yet! What did you do? Stop at each and every stoplight that turned red and obeyed traffic laws and limitations?"

Almost as soon as the irate blonde had finished, there was a loud shriek followed by another chair flying out the window. It crashed between the three men, sending bits of wood and splinters into the air.

"And Havoc!" the blonde barked, "Turn up the heat and get the poor girl out of the cold!" That said, he spun on his heel and stalked into the mansion, Roy and Maes following almost meekly behind him.

They encountered Danny Brosch and Maria Ross at the foot of the stairs.

"Sir!" Brosch and Ross saluted, "Major Tucker's bedroom door is locked and we cannot break it down sir!"

"Lovely," Edwin snarled as the caterwauling coalesced into semi-coherent words, followed by a yell of pain and an angry growl. "Just what I needed to finish off an absolutely wonderful night."

The three men hurried up the stairs followed by two lieutenants. The racket became louder and more intelligible the closer they got to Tucker's bedroom, resolving into wails of pain and an angry snarl that was not something said in polite society.

Mustang pounded on the door and yelled, "This is Lieutenant Colonel Mustang! Open this door immediately!"

"Fuck off!" came an immediate reply from a prepubescent male voice.

This was immediately followed by an adult male voice whining, "Oh, look what you've done, you troublesome brat!"

"Oh, just shut up you fucking chicken shit!" Edward barked.

Edwin's face was pinched with a mixture of disgust and fury. "Where did that child learn such language?" he muttered.

"Well, at least he's showing Tucker that it's a bad idea to go after a child who has an older sibling in the military, right?" Maes asked, and received four distinctly un-amused looks. He quailed. "Shutting up now." And the soldiers turned their attention back to the door.

"Alchemically sealed," Edwin said as he brushed his fingertips over the doorframe, the arrays on his gloves glowing softly. "Tucker's work if I'm not mistaken. There was another array active not too long ago, a sound proofing array perhaps. Ed must have disabled it once he realized what was happening."

"Can you undo it?" Roy asked, "we could break the door down, but I'd rather not anyone get hurt if there turns out to be a trap under all that."

Edwin gave the dark haired man a venomous look. "Who do you think you're talking to, Mustang?" He touched the pads of his fingers together and pressed them against the door. There was a flash of light, and the blonde smiled grimly as he backed up and a booted foot slammed into the door just below the lock, snapping the metal through flimsy wood and the door flew open.

The room was in shambles, the bedcovers slashed and furniture scattered about with various degrees of damage. There were two broken windows, multiple gouges in the walls, and a few transmuted pipes and furniture. Edward Elric stood with his back to the door, clothes rumpled, hair askew, chest heaving with rage, a thin, bleeding scratch on his face. The truly worrying thing to the entire scene was that his automail had been transmuted into a long, thin blade, the tip wet with blood. But that was not what held Edwin's attention. It was the handprint and mark on the boy's neck that made the Forge Alchemist's blood boil.

Tucker was in slightly worse shape. His dressing gown was slashed in places, and Edward had obviously drawn blood each time. The man's hands were covered in lacerations, deep, but not life threatening. Edwin viciously hoped that there was severe nerve damage.

"Colonel!" Tucker cried, "I'm glad you're here! The brat's trying to kill me!"

"I _will_ kill you if you touch me again!" Edward bellowed.

"You'll be worse than dead when I am through with you, Tucker," Edwin growled as he thrust Edward behind him and strode forward.

Tucker's eyes widened as he took in the angular face and the narrow eyed fury of the older alchemist. "C-Colonel Auric…"

Ah ha. So the man had completely forgotten the Elric boys' patriarchal lineage, and that included the fact that the Forge Alchemist was their elder half brother. Edwin allowed a razor sharp smirk to adorn his face, and the Life Sowing Alchemist swallowed hard in fear.

"Mustang," Edwin said in a warm, reasonable tone that was completely at odds with the vicious expression on his face, "damage control if you please. Hughes, take Edward downstairs and get him cleaned up. Lieutenants Ross and Brosch, do inform Al and Nina that everything is now under control. Major Tucker and I need to have a little discussion concerning the morality of including children in his… indulgence of his fantasies."

"Don't kill him, Ed!" Maes said nervously. He'd never seen Edwin so furious before.

"Let him!" Edward yelled, "The bastard **touched** me! I might be a kid, but Brother lectured us over and over since we made the decision to come to Central about good touches and bad touches!"

"Alright," Roy said raising his hands in a placating gesture, "Calm down Edward, and let's go downstairs. And Edwin please try to stay calm?"

"I'm not twelve years old. I know what I can and cannot do. Now, all of you, out!"

Edward gave Tucker a triumphant look and allowed Hughes to usher him out of the room and down the stairs, with Roy following them.

"Brother's going to send Tucker to the MPs in a matchbox," the child grinned when a shriek drifted down the stairs.

"That's what I'm afraid off," Mustang sighed.

~*~

2241 hours

The Military Police had been present for ten minutes before Lieutenant Colonel Edwin Auric exited the Tucker Mansion, his left hand carrying a suitcase that had been obviously hastily packed, and his right hand was clutching a fully dressed Shou Tucker's elbow none too gently. The Life Sowing Alchemist's injuries seemed to have been dealt with, but it seemed that Edwin had not been very gentle if the way the man cringed and tried to keep as far away from the blonde as was possible while the Forge Alchemist was holding on to him with the mechanical strength of an artificial limb.

"I hope you're foolish enough to keep talking," Edwin hissed as he threw Tucker bodily into the back of the MP's vehicle, "Because I hear that the Military Police don't take kindly to your sort." His smirk was filled with cruel satisfaction as he added, "And after what you've done to my brother, I will savor every second of your suffering… Pedophile."

Disgusted looks were instantly sent toward Tucker by the MPs and Edwin strode across the distance to the military car where the three children were waiting. "Mustang, will you go with him? We don't want an unfortunate accident happening to Tucker on the way."

Roy groaned and straightened from where he had been leaning against the side of the car. "That was cruel. You know the MPs object to the preferences of child molesters."

Edwin's smile was hard, and his eyes glittered with triumph, "I know."

Roy groaned again, "Sadist," he muttered, and climbed into the back of the van. The doors slammed shut, and after a moment, they were gone.

He turned to the two boys, and his expression softened. "Come on, you two. My apartment isn't far from here. We'll walk."

~*~

2255 hours

4672 Kolstan Street APT H25, Central City, Amestris

The walk to Edwin's apartment had been mostly quiet. Ed and Al had the feeling that their brother did not want to speak of what had transpired, in fact, the boys had a suspicion that their brother was not in the mood to talk at all.

Edwin unlocked his door and ushered the boys in, handing Edward his suitcase as he said, "It's a bit small, but it will do for now. I'll make up the couch for you Ed. It'll be a bit awkward, but the two of you can stay until the end of the Exams."

"What? Why?" Al asked. His voice conveyed hurt at the perceived abandonment.

Edwin glanced at the soul-bound armor and said, "Because Mustang and I will be getting our new postings then. You and Ed will probably go with Mustang, and I'll be going elsewhere."

"Oh."

Edwin sighed and waved at the bookcase against one wall that Edward was eying hungrily, "Most of my other books are in storage, but feel free to make use of what's here. The bathroom is over there if you need it," he pointed to a door, "I'll go get some blankets and pillows to make up the couch."

And he strode toward his bedroom. He pulled open the wardrobe and began pulling out blankets and pillows, and hefting them into his arms, strode out to the living room, and dumped them on the couch. Al was at the bookcase, and if the sound of running water was any indication, Ed was in the shower.

"Brother?"

"Yes, Alphonse?"

"Is something bothering you?"

"There are a lot of things that bother me, Alphonse."

"It's just… If we're being a bother…"

Edwin turned around and put his hands on his hips, studying Al's body language closely. "What on earth makes you think you're a bother, Al?"

"It's just…" the soul-bound armor shuffled, "I know you're busy, but…"

Ah, so that was the problem. "I missed you too," Edwin said quietly, "As for why I allowed Mustang to leave you with the Tuckers, I thought it would be a good idea. Nina would keep the both of you grounded, and you'd have the chance to study with another State Alchemist other than myself." He resumed preparing the couch. "We never thought… If we had known he would do something like this, we'd never have left you boys with him. For that, I am sorry."

"Don't be," Edward rasped from the bathroom.

Edwin straightened and turned to study the child. Golden haired fanned loose over his shoulders, and a bit of bandage was plastered onto the cut on his face. The bruises stood out starkly against the paleness of the child's throat, and Edwin was suddenly reminded of the day when he'd chased a rogue alchemist north into Briggs towards the river, the ice cracking under the combined weight of the two alchemists while the other man's hands were wrapped around his throat, squeezing, squeezing, and the ice giving way under them. Then there was cold and _Darkness._ Remembered opening his eyes to find himself cradled in the arms of the most unlikely of people, Major General Olivia Armstrong on their way back, finding Mustang waiting at the base, pale face paler than normal, eyes wild with worry. Remembered his pained rasp of _I'm sorry_ and Olivia's barked _Don't be! _And Mustang's quiet and choked _It's alright, Ed, Don't be sorry, kid_…

Edwin dragged himself out of the memory, gasping in memory of the struggle to breathe, and found that at some point, Ed and Al had moved him onto the couch, Ed, hugging his flesh arm, and Al kneeling in front of him, holding his automail hand, soul fire eyes fixed on his face.

"Brother?" Edwin glanced down at the source of the shaky voice and the fear in those tawny eyes so much like his, and yet so different, struck him like a physical blow.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked shakily.

"I'm Fine." A pause… "Sorry," Edwin rasped, "just…" he gently tugged his arm out of Edward's grasp and brushed it lightly over the marks on the boy's throat, "This just reminded me… When I was younger, I chased an alchemist into the river… He nearly strangled me, on the ice, and it broke under us… If it wasn't for a good friend of mine, I'd have probably drowned…" he gave Edward a one armed hug, "It's not your fault."

"Maybe we should stay with Major Hughes?" Alphonse asked quietly.

"Oh Al…" Edwin sighed, "Did I scare you that badly?"

"You were never like this in Dublith, Brother," Al whispered.

"I was never under the same roof with you overnight," Edwin corrected gently, "There is a difference. You recall when you were around five or six, and the Rockbells went to Ishbal, and then I followed not long after?"

"Yeah?" Edward replied warily.

"I had been a State Alchemist for less than six months at the time. Mustang had been certified at the same exam I was. In Ishbal…" Edwin's voice was quiet, "We all did things we're not proud of, and none of us came out of Ishbal the same as we went in. Some went insane, some became monsters, others broke, and some of us were tempered into stronger people, and some were transmuted into someone else entirely, but everyone who survived Ishbal were driven by what we saw and did. Some gave up, and some aspired to a greater ambition. Truthfully, the ones that died were the lucky ones. Those of us who came back…"

He took a deep breath and continued, "We have big plans for this country, Mustang and I. Things will be very unstable from this point on. Once you pass the exams, Mustang will move you around like chess pieces, and there will be times when I will do the same. The entire military will be your enemy, but I want you both to know that neither Mustang nor I will ever knowingly put you into danger if we can help it. Your goals are important, we'll all do our best to protect you and help you achieve them, but in the long run, both Mustang and I will be looking beyond the completion of your quest, toward the culmination of our own ambitions. Previously, I wasn't there for you as much as I would have liked, and unfortunately, from this point on, it's likely that our contact will be minimal at best. So please, learn subtlety and display at least a modicum of restraint. Behave for your commanding officer, and please don't make a big fuss over trivial things."

Two pairs of eyes studied him, and finally, Edward spoke, "What are you planning brother?"

Edwin's lips curled in a cold smile. "Mustang and I are going to create a power vacuum, and then we're going to fill it."

Alphonse shivered, the empty armor shifting and clanking quietly. "You're going to over throw the Fuhrer…"

"Correct. Speaking of which… I've never liked the thought of this, but we'll need a suitable alchemist, one we can trust, one who has the sheer grit and moral fiber that no matter what happens, no matter what orders he is given, that he will do what is right, and by simply living by the adage of "Alchemist be thou for the people" draw attention away from Mustang and I, to be our decoy and later, our attack dog."

"Or so you want people to think because you are not going to let us anywhere near a battlefield unless there is no other choice," Edward added glibly, and was rewarded by a smile.

"You know me too well Edward," Edwin smiled.

"You're our brother," Al said, "You're all we've got."

"We're all each others' got huh?" Edwin's smile was nostalgic, "Sure. If you say so." He glanced at the clock and quickly extricated himself from his brothers. "Now, it's late. I still have to be in the office tomorrow. Ed, get some sleep. You'll run down your body if you don't give it a chance to rest, and with the automail hindering your growth, you'll need all the sleep you can get. Al, feel free to look through my books, just stay away from the books on the top shelf. My personal notes, you know."

"Yes brother!" the two boys chorused, and Edwin smiled, feeling his spirits lift as he made his way to the bedroom.

He'd forgo the shower and leave it for the morning. It was unlikely that the boys would be going anywhere, anyway.

~*~

Two weeks Later… 1900 Hours

Edwin never imagined that he'd be giving any prospective alchemists this particular talk, much less Edward or Alphonse. But as things stood, Roy's creative mind had come up with several other very interesting things to charge Shou Tucker with besides the attempted sexual contact with a minor, and the Fuhrer had approved the Elrics being tutored by their brother. Not surprisingly, even Brigadier General Gran had approved of the Elrics staying with the Forge more than when they'd stayed with the Life Sowing Alchemist. The apartment was a more than a little cramped, having been meant to house a single occupant instead of three, and Edwin had books shipped out and shipped in almost every day for the benefit of Ed and Al.

Edwin quickly mixed a cup of cocoa for Ed, and poured himself a cup of coffee, and ignored the shuffling of Al's armor, which indicated that the soul-bound boy was trying not to laugh. He smiled inwardly; trust Al to see that Edwin was finding tricks to get Ed to drink milk without the younger boy knowing. He knew that Al was seeing the irony, Edward and Edwin shared a hatred of milk, but Edwin was forcing Ed to drink it without ever letting on the devious trickery that went into the thankless task.

"Alright," Edwin sat down with a cup of coffee, "Let's talk about the State Alchemist Exam. It's only two days away, after all."

"We'll blow them all out of the water!" Edward boasted.

Edwin smiled indulgently. Had he really been that bad when he was younger? Then he recalled the headaches he'd often caused for Mustang, and decided that he might have been worse. At least this time, Edward had an adult he trusted to ground him somewhat.

"Ego, Ed," Edwin chided gently. "Don't get arrogant. The Exam has three parts, a written exam, an interview, and a practical exam. All of them weed out the foolish, the stupid, and the week. The State generally only accepts one or two alchemists a year."

"One or two a year?!" Ed and Al were surprised and horrified.

"Yes," Edwin agreed, "My Exam saw the largest number of State Alchemists certified, there were three of us, Mustang, myself, and one other. The exam is rough, and the competition, if there are Cadets present, is brutal." He smiled coldly, "Mustang and I spent most of the third exam playing mind games with the other candidates and covertly forcing them to make mistakes. Military Cadets who study alchemy are practically State Alchemists already, and most won't give up their slot to a civilian lightly."

"And you speak from experience," Al's voice was both amused and nervous. "So this interview… What does it entail?"

"The interview…" Edwin sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "The interview is fairly straight forward. They ask you questions and you answer them." Edwin stared into the surface of the dark liquid as he added, "On the other hand, it's also not unheard of for the interview to also include a physical examination." He set down the cup and studied Alphonse and said, "Because of this, I am going to save Roy the effort of searching the two of you out later on. Alphonse, unless there is a body in that armor, which you and I both know there is none, I forbid you from taking this exam. I will not stop you from taking the written portion, but pass or fail; you must withdraw before the interview."

"But brother—"

"No buts!" Edwin barked, and the two boys jumped. The Lieutenant Colonel took a deep breath and said in a gentler tone, "This is for your own good Alphonse. If the exam proctors were to open your armor to perform a physical exam, they would first see that the armor is empty and then the blood seal. If that is the case, you will be shipped off to a laboratory faster than you can say antidisestablishmentarianism. Once Edward passes, the military will have two of three sons of Hohenheim in its service. For Edward's sake, if not my peace of mind, will you do as I say, Alphonse?"

Al's shoulders slumped. "Yes, brother."

Edwin nodded, "Now, the third exam, as I have said, is highly competitive. I'm not joking when I say that the third exam is the most important in determining whether or not you are certified. The first is to weed out the ignorant and the second, the unfit. The third determines if you have the mindset and creativity that is almost always a must for an alchemist in the field. Half the participants, much like Tucker did, will bring research that they have already completed, and the other half will perform on the spot. Were you any ordinary alchemists, I would have warned you on this matter beforehand, but now it's not important."

Edward blinked. "Why?" the younger blonde asked.

"Because you can perform alchemy without circles," Edwin said simply. "It's a very useful and rare ability, and the military will want that capacity in their service. I will also warn you, Edward, that once you're in, you may not be able to leave. The military will not let your ability to perform alchemy without circles go easily, so you need to be sure, even if you enter the military for Al's sake, are you willing to bark on command for the rest of your life if the military refuses to let you go?"

Edward stared at him and Al said quietly, "What about you, brother? If you wanted to leave, will the military let you go?"

"I am a commissioned officer, and it would not be easy for me to leave the military," Edwin said calmly, "And I have no intention of leaving the military until my ambitions are fulfilled. But if I were to want to leave, I would be permitted to do so, provided I stay on until my contract expires. It is not unusual for an officer to retire early because they are unable to cope with the stresses of the military."

Edward stared into his own cup. Edwin sipped his coffee and said, "There is still two days before the exam. Think on it. If you are unwilling to bind yourself to the military, I can do the research for you, and you can investigate the leads you need. Even if there is no Elric in the ranks of the State Alchemists, there is still me. You can always come to me for anything that you need."

"I don't need two days to decide," Edward's eyes were firm. "I have Al, and I have you, brother. I will take the exam and I will pass. If the Military as it is now will not let me go, then I will help you, and maybe the new regime will let me go."

Edwin studied the boy and smiled sadly. "I will roast Mustang until he lets you go," he promised, "Although I don't think it will be necessary. I think in Fuhrer Mustang's regime, he will let you go because you are as dear to him as his own son."

Edward scoffed, "That pompous ass?"

"Language, Edward."

"Sorry, brother."

"Go to bed now. I need to call Mustang and let him know to submit your papers."

~*~

Two days later….

Central Command Headquarters, Central City, Amestris

Edward and Alphonse entered the examination hall, and found seats in the back, side by side, but far enough apart that they could not be accused of cheating. Edward looked around, noting that the observation deck was full of officers, two familiar, the others, not. One was obviously the Fuhrer, how could he not be when his picture was plastered over every newspaper in Amestris? The other two were Generals, one of whom was Hakuro, whom Ed remembered seeing briefly in passing on the train, the other, darker skinned General, Ed did not recognize. The last two officers, the lowest ranked, and youngest of the five, Edward recognized.

"There aren't as many people taking the exams as brother said there would be is there?" Al asked.

"Yeah," Edward looked around, "From what brother had said, I thought there would be a lot more people."

The Fuhrer stepped forward on the platform, catching the attention of the room and said, "The Preliminary Exam will now begin. Good luck."

"Begin!" the dark skinned officer barked.

~*~

Several hours later, Roy studied the results of the exam, Edwin reading over his shoulder.

"So they both passed?" the Flame said thoughtfully, "I'm surprised…"

"Is that a bad thing, Mustang?" Edwin smirked.

"Not really. Although it seems that Hohenheim breeds true," Roy agreed, "but Alphonse…"

"Al will withdraw from the exam," Edwin said, "I've already spoken to him on the matter."

"But it's best to make sure," Roy murmured, "I'll let you know how the conversation goes hmm?"

"They both know what is at stake," Edwin said softly, "But very well."

~*~

Roy smiled as he entered Edwin's office. The difference between their respective staffs in terms of professionalism and productivity and efficiency was clear. Neither of them ran a very tight ship, but Edwin would not tolerate slacking while there was work to be done. If his people were wasting time then their paperwork had best be finished; otherwise he hardly cared what they did as long as it didn't reflect badly on him. Roy's office on the other hand… Falman and Hawkeye were perhaps the most productive of the lot. Nothing at all compared to Edwin's much smaller staff consisted of two lieutenants and a corporal.

"Hey, Ed," he said, leaning against the door.

The blonde barely glanced up from his paperwork. "I did tell you that the boys and I had already discussed how far Al would be going in this exam, didn't I?" he said quietly.

"You did," Roy chuckled, "I wonder how I'll ever control those two, considering how well they listen to anyone who's not their brother."

"Threaten to send them south."

"South?" Roy closed the door to the inner office and strode over to sit in the chair in front of the desk, "You're sure?"

"Heard it from the Fuhrer himself just a few minutes ago. I'm headed over to Southern City a little bit after the exam ends."

"That's not a lot of time."

"No," Edwin smirked, "Bradley doesn't like having me near him for long periods of time. Now I wonder why?"

"Does he suspect you know?"

"Unlikely, but you can never be too careful. As long as it's simple baseless accusation, no harm no foul."

"Up until an assassin puts a bullet through your head," Roy muttered darkly.

"Hush!" Edwin put down his pen, "Don't say things like that! There are worse things than death in this world, and I personally can't die here. I can't afford to die now. There is too much at stake; Edward's precious future, and your Golden Era."

"There is also your own precious future as well, Ed," Roy said quietly after a while.

"My future has ceased to exist except in my memory," Edwin smiled sadly. "And in six years time, even that will be gone. All I have is this uniform now."

Roy slammed his hands onto the table and leapt to his feet, fully fed up. "Dammit, Ed!" he hissed, "The military sent you back to be a martyr so the country could survive, but that doesn't mean you can't live your own life! You're your own person, unique from Edward and Alphonse Elric and you have every right to live a life away from them. Hell, I'm not even the same Flame Alchemist who was your CO so you shouldn't even be listening to me at all!"

Edwin's smile became amused, "You're becoming more for me what Maes is for you," he said drolly.

And it was true. Edwin suspected that if anything ever happened to Roy, he'd likely fall into a similar state of mind that the Flame had been in after Gran had forced him to kill the Rockbells, and much as Roy had become reliant on Edwin and Maes after the Rockbells' deaths, he'd probably become reliant on Maes as well.

It was sheer irony at its very best because if Edwin ever decided for whatever reason to pop out the portrait in the watch that his former CO had given him before the entire mess had started, he'd have found the message the Brigadier General Mustang had left him. One that stated that in no uncertain terms was the former Fullmetal to at anytime, become in any way, shape or form, like the Flame Alchemist in either self crucifixion tendencies or behavioral patterns. Of course, prodigy or no, the former Fullmetal, now Forge, never thought to pry the portrait from its resting place, and so the message went unheeded, and as time passed, more than one person noted the similarities between Flame and Forge.

None of them knew it yet, except maybe for Maes, who, as a rule, noticed these things, but this same problem was soon going to apply to Edward as well, especially since the Forge Alchemist was his primary role model, and Edwin and Roy were already remarkably similar personality wise to begin with. But that wouldn't be for a while yet, and it would be four years before all three, the Flame, the Forge, and the Fullmetal would be together in Central again. And by then, they'd all have developed habits and tics that would differentiate them from one another. But for now, they still had at least a month before parting ways, and the Elrics had been staying with Edwin for the better part of two weeks. It would be more than enough time for Edward to pick up habits not only from his elder brother, but said elder brother's best friend, so that by the time they left Central, most people would be confused as to whether they were looking at the Forge or Fullmetal Alchemists.

~*~

The Next Day…

Edwin studied the State Alchemist candidates who had passed both the preliminary exam and the interview. Edward stood out among them, being the youngest present, and Edwin remembered when once, it had been him down there, surrounded by alchemists older and more experienced then him.

"Remember our third exam?" Roy murmured.

"I only hope this one is less eventful," Edwin smirked. "I'd hate to have to roast someone for putting my brother in danger."

Roy returned the smirk with one of his own, "I can hear soldiers snapping to attention when your brothers walk past already."

The last of the potential alchemists trickled in, and Basque Gran ticked them off a list and nodded to the Fuhrer as he slipped it into a pocket. The Fuhrer stepped forward to face the gathered alchemists.

"Welcome to the Practical Skills Exam," he said, "As you can see, we have provided some raw materials for you. Use them to create whatever you see fit."

"Hmm… This is rather nostalgic," Edwin murmured as one of the candidates activated a circle in a flare of yellow light.

A spire of stone rose into the air. Beside Roy, General Hakuro made an appreciative noise. "Very nice detail," he said.

"But he used so much energy, he can't even stand up," the Fuhrer's voice was amused.

Edwin and Roy exchanged amused smirks as Edward gaped in astonishment. "You can't get tired?!"

"Did he think that State Alchemists have the luxury of resting in the middle of a battle with an enemy alchemist when they run out of energy?" Roy wondered.

"Cut the kid some slack," Edwin murmured, "He doesn't entirely know what he's trying to get into just yet. Just wait until his first mission, then he'll start to understand what he's gotten himself into."

In the meantime, another alchemist shoved his way out of the crowd, and began swiftly drawing an array and dragging branches into the circle and splashing water into the center. There was a flash of light, and a bulbous white mass rose into the air.

"Wood and water to make a hydrogen paper blimp!" Edward cried.

"Oh, very nicely done!" General Hakuro commented.

"Well done indeed," Edwin murmured, "But there is one fatal flaw, and it lies in how thick that paper is…"

The words had barely left his lips when the fragile paper construct sprung a leak, sending the blimp earthwards.

"That's not good!" Roy said, stepping forward and pulling on his gloves as the officers on the ground realized that the spire was in the path of the falling balloon, and the first alchemist was still unable to move.

"A good chance to test the candidates' mettle," Edwin said quietly.

Roy glanced at his friend, and the spark that was being rolled around in the blonde's pyrotex gloved fingers. Geez, and the Forge called _him_ a pyromaniac?

"It will have to be up to them to fix this," Edwin murmured thoughtfully, "A spark and hydrogen… Geez, of all things to make, it just _had_ to be a paper hydrogen blimp."

Roy rolled his eyes as the potentials yelled and milled about in confusion. The calmest of the lot was also the youngest, and contemplating tawny eyes hardened as the child came to a decision and raced forward. Beside Roy, Edwin stiffened and the normally unnoticed off white arrays on his gloves sparked as he extended his hand as if reaching out to stop the child. Edward clapped his hands together and slapped them against the spire just as the blimp stuck it, causing it to crumble, raining debris down toward the incapacitated alchemist below. There was a flash of light, and those present threw up their arms to shield their eyes.

The light faded, and then there was a soft _swishswish_ as flowers rained down from a massive wreath with two white wings, drifting slowing to the ground.

"Huh," Edwin commented, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "What do you know?"

"Alchemy without circles," Roy commented as they watched Edward stare at his hands as if awed, "And the real thing this time, it seems. Not like your secretive arrays on your gloves, Forge."

Fuhrer said calmly, "It looks like we've found our alchemist. The youngest we've ever had."

Edwin glanced past the Fuhrer toward Basque Gran who met his eyes and inclined his head. Edwin's lips curved upward in a secret smile as he turned his eyes toward the boy who he'd once been. Everything was as it should be. And everything had just begun. Pride would never know what hit him.

He was once the Fullmetal, the foundation of the newly burgeoning trust between the people and the military, the tool that was supposed to bring forth a new era, but the homunculi had made it so Fullmetal would not be enough to build a new regime out of. Now, he was the Forge, and he would build from the ashes and scorched earth with fire and tempered in blood, the new regime that the Homunculi had cut off at the knees. The sun was, at long last, rising, and while the sky was clouded, the future promised to be a bright one, because all the pieces were in place, and the board was set.

Edwin Auric, the Forge Alchemist, formerly Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, was once more in his element, in the chaos that inevitably followed a quest for a Philosopher's Stone.

For the time being, Life was good, and he thanked the Gate for it, and he would make sure that for Ed and Al, Life would stay good.

~*~

TBC…


	10. In Which Edwin and Roy Worries

Title: The Forged Alchemist

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Summary: The Homunculus have left Amestris in shambles, and the new Fuhrer is an incompetent who is leading the country to downfall. When all hope is lost, Edward puts to the test a theoretical array, and enter Edwin Auric, the son of Hohenheim of Light, and elder half brother to Edward and Alphonse Elric.

**Chapter 9**

Four Years Later….

Edward flushed with humiliation as his brother's foot tapped impatiently, tawny eyes staring down at him in clear disapproval; blue clad arms cross over his chest. Really, did Mustang really have to send him South so his brother could scold him in front of all of Southern City? It wasn't even his fault that the building had been destroyed! The structure was already in poor shape and on the verge of collapse even before he'd arrived! All he'd done was get thrown into it by the rogue alchemist!

"Well, Edward?" Edwin said calmly, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It wasn't even my fault this time!"

"Edward," Edwin sighed, "You've been the cause of the destruction of almost three hundred and eighty six public buildings since you were certified as a State Alchemist."

"It's not my fault!" Edward cried, "If anything was damaged it was by sheer accident!"

"Edward Michael Elric von Hohenheim!" Edwin roared, "That is not something to be proud of! The state is not made of money! Most of the missions you are sent on shouldn't even become a situation in which you have to level the countryside to have everything turn out alright in the first place!"

Edward shifted uncomfortably, well aware that his brother's Lieutenants, while at a discrete distance away, were well within earshot and they were on a busy platform in Southern Station.

"Understood sir," he mumbled.

Edwin sighed and ran a gloved hand through golden bangs and shook his head, strands of gold from his ponytail swaying with the movement. "Come on, kid, let's get you settled for the time being. You can take off to chase the lead I've got for you tomorrow."

Edward's eyes brightened, and behind him, Al shook his head. Really, he had trouble telling the difference between his brothers sometimes. Already there were moments when the armor bound boy was truly concerned that the differences between them would one day cease to exist because Edward hero worshipped Edwin, and there were already bets going around in the military about how long it would be before Edward gave up researching the Philosopher's Stone and started trying to find a way to quite literally _become_ Edwin instead. The problem was that Colonel Edwin Auric did absolutely nothing to discourage his brother's hero worship, instead, encouraging it and then exploiting it to his greatest advantage, and Major Edward Elric followed his elder half brother's every lead unconditionally like a very obedient puppy. Al sighed and followed his two elder brothers out of the train station. As if the shift in affections between Edwin and Mustang wasn't enough.

~*~

"Do you think the kid's going to be alright?" Havoc asked from around his unlit cigarette. "I mean, Colonel Auric's not the sort to take insubordination like you do. I once saw him swat a Private with his saber for a sloppy salute back in Central."

"Fullmetal will be fine," Roy scribbled a signature on a bit of paperwork absently, "Forge won't hurt him, just humiliate him in front of his staff at the very least."

"And at worst?"

"Fullmetal will be humiliated in front of the entire city and possibly other higher ranking officers."

~*~

Southern City Military Headquarters

"This particular lead is not so much a lead as it is a long term mission," Edwin said as he sealed his office and began going through drawers. "There is a very important back story to this particular tangent that we're going on, so pay attention." He pulled out a rather thick file, and Edward blanched.

"Brother…" Alphonse said quietly, "That's a very large dossier."

Edwin looked up and raised an elegantly sculpted brow. "I told you, didn't I?" he asked, "That there is a back story to this? It started four hundred years ago, and as I have no doubt one of the three of us will be procreating in the future, the effects of what we are discussing will likely continue rather far into the future. It concerns our family, or more specifically, our father, after all."

"Our father?!" Alphonse leaned forward in his chair.

"What does that bastard have to do with anything?!" Edward roared, leaping to his feet.

Edwin frowned, "Edward…"

For once, the frown and warning tone did not work, and the diminutive blonde continued raving angrily. Edwin sighed and decided on plan B.

"Geez," he mock sighed, "Who'd have thought something so small could be so loud?"

Which, unfortunately, did not work as it normally did with Edwin as it sent Edward off on another rant instead. Edwin sighed and leaned back in his chair, feeling the beginnings of a tension headache forming. The well worn manner of getting Ed back on track, teasing, wasn't working, that meant the usual methods were not going to be useful against the child. Very well, perhaps it was time to stop coddling Edward and take a leaf out of Izumi's book.

"Alphonse, I will have to ask you to step outside for a moment," Edwin murmured as he stripped off his parade gloves and pulled on a pair of aged ignition gloves.

Alphonse took one look at the circle, then the dark look on his half-brother's face and quickly agreed and scurried out of the inner office.

~*~

"Alphonse?" First Lieutenant Alicia Pembrooke, a willowy woman with dark hair and emerald eyes studied Alphonse from behind delicate wire rimmed glasses. "Is something wrong?"

"Honored Brother…" Alphonse breathed, unknowingly falling into the more formal speech used by residents of East Amestris when dealing with family affairs, "Honored Brother put on a very aged pair of ignition gloves… Nothing like the ones he normally wears, but similar to Colonel Mustang's…"

Pembrooke's eyes narrowed. She and the other two officers, one of whom was the grandson of the Fuhrer before Bradley, had been honored by the chance to work for the Forge Alchemist, honored to be the ones he trusted to carry out his will, and to help him build a new future out of the misty remnants of the one he'd left behind. But there were little things, such as now, that irked her. Her Commanding Officer had been careless again! There was too much at stake for Auric to slip up like that, even in the presence of his own flesh and blood!

"Those gloves," she said carefully, "were a gift to Colonel Auric from his old mentor."

There! Let Alphonse be wily enough to catch the subtle warning in her words. Goodness only knew that Edward rarely did, which was surreal, because there was very little that Edwin Auric missed. And like all of the Forge Alchemist's staff, Pembrooke knew that Edwin Auric was the man that Edward Elric could become, and maybe it was best that Edward couldn't read such subtle nuances, because it meant he would suffer the losses that made Edwin Auric the man he is today.

"Alright," Alphonse nodded, "I won't say anything about Brother's gloves."

Pembrooke gave a little mental sigh of relief and glanced over her shoulder at Corporal Gideon Ryver who raised an eyebrow and nodded while Second Lieutenant Lisa Pryce shrugged with a small, nearly indiscernible smile. She released a breath slowly. Alright. Crisis averted. For now.

~*~

Edward finally wound down after a bit, only to find that Alphonse was gone, and that the entire office was swathed in privacy arrays and fireproofing and other protective arrays.

"Uh…"

"En garde, Major," Edwin murmured, and lunged at his former self, drawing his officer's saber and slashing at the teen in one fluid movement.

"Ack!" Edward scrambled backward as a tongue of flame scorched the wall just beside his ear.

"I've told you before, haven't I?" Edwin said calmly as he tripped Edward and used the saber to pin him to the wall, "That just because Mustang will tolerate your behavior does not mean that I will? I gave you a conditional, child that I would help you, but you must be on your best behavior, because there is too much at stake for your tantrums. Well, enough is enough. I have coddled you over much, I fear. As such, I will have to save Colonel Mustang and myself some headaches and take advantage of your presence here to beat some obedience into your head."

"Aw… shit…" Edward groaned as the saber was pulled out of the wall. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

Edwin's smile was cold as he said calmly, "Only if you don't learn quickly."

~*~

Roy Mustang raised an elegant black eyebrow as the bruised child limped into his office. "What happened to you, Ed?" he asked, "You look like something chewed you up and spat you back out."

"This. Is. All. Your. Fault." Edward growled, pointing an accusing finger at the Colonel.

Roy smirked. Edwin had called ahead to tell him that he'd spent some time trying to beat some obedience into the child's head, and that while it was unlikely that the lesson would stick, but it would at least cut down on the collateral damage for a while. "Shall I assume you had an eventful stay in Southern City? How is your brother by the way?"

"You know full well how Edwin is," Edward snarled through clenched teeth, "I heard him call you before I left."

Roy shook his head, fighting the urge to just grin at the teen's disgruntled face. Honestly! Was this what Edwin was like as a child? Wow! Certainly the war that resulted in Edwin Auric's existence would have been traumatic enough to completely change the blonde's behavioral patterns, but wow! Edwin Auric was almost impossible to rile up, Roy knew that the newly promoted Colonel missed him, or his version of him, and so he tended to just take the teasing and just smile distantly, a hint of nostalgia in his posture.

"Did you get a good lead from him then?"

"No." Edward growled. "Brother refused to give it to me and said he'd leave it to your discretion. And it was such a thick dossier… It's probably a solid lead, too!"

Roy blinked. A thick dossier? Was it possible that Edwin had been planning on telling the boys about what was happening? He tuned out Edward's ranting and reached for the phone, completely missing when Edward fell silent and gave him a concerned look.

"Colonel?"

"In a moment, Ed," Roy said absently as he waited to be patched through.

~*~

Edwin Auric leaned on the railing that bordered the roof of the Southern Headquarters, a lit cigarette dangling from his lips as he gazed out over the city. He knew the Flame Alchemist well enough to know that he'd be receiving a call once Edward let slip how thick the dossier he'd withheld from the child as punishment was. He'd never looked at the contents, even though he'd known that the dossier was more for his benefit than anything, but it would be the fastest way of transferring the necessary information to the young Fullmetal. He knew himself better than anyone, and he didn't try to deny to himself that he was trying to distance himself from the past, letting things come as they would. It wasn't even as if he could do anything from Southern City beyond trying to coordinate the people he'd approached with the news of what the future held in store.

He took the cigarette from his lips and exhaled a stream of smoke with a satisfied smile as he glanced at the telegram in his hand. Well, at least the stage was set. All he needed was to have his staff pack, get to Central, accompany the Fuhrer to Eastern City, and see how a more authority obedient Edward would deal with Scar, and then return to Central for the duration of what was to come.

"Sir?"

Edwin turned his head so he could study his Lieutenant from the corner of his eye. "Yes, Lieutenant Pembrooke. What is it?"

"Colonel Mustang is on the line. He's asking for you, sir."

Edwin straightened and nodded, putting out the cigarette on the railing, and tossing it into the trash as he made his way to the door. "Was he very concerned about the dossier I withheld from Edward the other day?"

"I do not know sir," Pembrooke murmured, "Colonel Mustang did not see fit to confide in me."

~*~

_"You couldn't have just given it to him in Southern City?"_

"No fear," Edwin replied, "He'll get it soon enough. Expect me in Eastern City after Edward returns from Liore."

_"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"_

"Liore…" Edwin murmured, "Is the second location in this country where the Philosopher's Stone may be made. One in Xerxes, one in Liore, only in Amestris can a legend be brought to life twice in the same millennium…"

_"I haven't heard of this. Is there something you want to tell me, Ed?"_

"Your reaction needs to be honest. I'm sorry, Roy."

_"I'm going to be in the dark for a while, aren't I?"_

"Right up until you end up chasing the Elric Brothers into Risembool and meet Hohenheim of Light."

_"Do I want to know?"_

"You may have no choice. Some things in this world is inevitable, my friend."

~*~

TBC…


	11. In Which the Story Truly Begins

Title: The Forged Alchemist

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Summary: The Homunculus have left Amestris in shambles, and the new Fuhrer is an incompetent who is leading the country to downfall. When all hope is lost, Edward puts to the test a theoretical array, and enter Edwin Auric, the son of Hohenheim of Light, and elder half brother to Edward and Alphonse Elric.

**Chapter 10**

"_Please forgive me for the sorrow/For leaving you in fear/For all the dreams we've had to silence/That's all they'll ever be./But I'll still be the Hand that saves you/Though you won't know that it's me…" _Edwin murmured the final lines of an old Cretan ballad, and flicked the remnant of his cigarette off the back of the train. "Hmph. I'm getting sentimental in my old age," he smirked as he turned to lean against the rail with his elbows and tilted his head back to look at the sky.

"Colonel?"

Edwin turned to look at the newest addition to his staff, a Warrant Officer Viktor Kugisco, "Yes?"

The quarter Ishbalan swallowed hard and adjusted the tinted goggles that hid his distinctive red eyes and said, "The Fuhrer is summoning all Colonels to the front car, sir."

"I see. Thank you."

Warrant Officer Viktor Kugisco swallowed hard as his commanding officer walked past him to enter the car. He'd heard a lot about the Forge alchemist, who was known to be innovative in his uses of combat alchemy as well as his ruthlessness when hunting down the remnants of the Nation of Ishbal after the extermination campaigns. Of course, the idea of the cold and aloof Colonel being in any way kind was not an impression that he could ever imagine the blonde fostering, even despite Edwin Auric's staff's protests to the contrary. It also didn't help that he'd seen that man in action almost ten years ago.

Viktor Kugisco shivered. There were rumors that the Fullmetal Alchemist was the Forge Alchemist's half-brother. He pitied the boy. It couldn't possibly be easy to be under the eye of the two Fire Alchemists in the Military, one as a blood relative, and the other his Commanding officer.

~*~

The arrival of the Fuhrer in eastern Headquarters went exactly as Edwin remembered it, with the exception that Edward, forewarned, had dusted off his rarely worn uniform and was on his best behavior, and neither did he make any inquiries into Tim Marcoh, not openly at least. In the meantime, Basque Gran kept a close eye on the Fuhrer while Hughes and Edward discussed the mission in Liore, and Roy found himself closeted up with Edwin, pondering the way by which their next move, because by all means, Edward was going to have to be told the truth about what was to come before things came to a head. Alphonse found himself being forcibly shipped back to Risembool, with Warrant Officer Kugisco and Corporal Ryver to ensure that he didn't somehow find his way back halfway. Back in Risembool, Pinako received a letter stating in no uncertain terms were Alphonse or Winry to leave Risembool as they would become liabilities should the State Alchemist Killer manage to bypass the increased security of Eastern City.

In the three days that it took for Edwin's Warrant Officer and Corporal to deliver Alphonse to Pinako's home, Edward's Certification Assessment came and went. Edwin, watching the spectacle from the safety of Roy's office, could only shake his head at the child's presumptiveness, and sigh in disappointment when the Battle Assessment went no differently from the Assessment he remembered, with the only difference being the lack of a giant cannon that Roy had turned against its creator.

"That's no good. He's not mature yet," he murmured, "But we don't have much of a choice. Edward will have to be told before it is too late."

"You don't think he'll take it well?" Maes asked.

"Hughes," Edwin sighed, "I know I didn't take the truth well back then, it's not so much of a stretch to think my younger self will react any differently."

"Not much of an optimist, are you?"

"I have not had much in the way of hope since this entire mess started. _The bee is in the flower/Honey fills the comb…_"

"_A Spring Wind is Blowing/And I am far from home."_ Maes finished. "Oh, Ed…"

"Forget it, Hughes," Edwin waved off the bespectacled man, "It doesn't matter. I've resigned myself to this life a long time ago."

"Ed…"

"Hey, don't look like that," Edwin turned and smiled at Hughes, "Even if this place isn't the past of my childhood, even if no one is the same as I remember because of the different eyes that I am seeing them through, I think I can live here and be content. Because in the end… This is the precious future that was entrusted to me!"

Maes studied the young man, and absently noted the way the sun streamed in through the windows and lit up golden hair, and how the light and shadows fell across his face. The blonde was smiling, but his eyes were wistful, almost sad. This man was who Edward would become, could become. Maes felt his heart tighten with resolve even as the knot of tension in his belly undid itself. Very well, if Edwin could bring himself to live here as an adult in his childhood and still be relatively content, then Maes would do everything in his power to make sure Edward would not have to make the same choices as his older version. Stake his life on it.

"Well," he closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back into his chair and propping his feet onto the desk, "When you say it like that…" he cracked open an eye to look at the blonde, "I guess I can relax a bit. Right?"

Edwin lowered his eyes and smiled through his lashes, and this time, it was a genuine smile from the heart, one that seemed to light up the entire room.

"That's right!"

~*~

**The Next Day…**

"You really pushed Mustang hard didn't you?" Edwin asked as he accompanied Edward to the train station. "I'm really going to get it from him now. Anyway, I was going to give the dossier immediately after your assessment you know, and the information you were asking about is included in it. Geez, you really are an impatient child."

"How was I supposed to know?!" Edward huffed.

Edwin gave the younger blonde an amused look, "You could have asked me."

"Ah…. But…"

Edwin placed his hand gently on the teen's head, "Just because I'm disappointed in your behavior doesn't mean that I'll withhold important information when it really counts, kiddo. It would get you killed in the field, and then Mustang and Hughes and the others will kill me."

Edward gave the older blonde a surprised and confused look and Edwin rolled his eyes. "Jumping to conclusions too, really, this child…" He ruffled the boy's hair and dropped his hand away. "Come on, boy-o. We don't want you to miss your train."

"Alright!" Edward grinned and trotted after his half brother's longer strides.

"Now remember, Al isn't with you, so don't be reckless. Knowing Mustang, he'll have sent someone to keep an eye on you, so try not to get into too much trouble. Also, even though Mustang is in occasional contact with him, Marco is technically AWOL, so he'll be wary of any military personnel. If you want answers, don't let him know you're a National Alchemist. That means there is to be no flashing of your watch, and tuck that chain away before you actually knock on his door or you'll find yourself staring down the wrong end of the barrel of a gun. By the way, this time, if you intend to interfere with military arrests, try not to be so obvious about it. Out there, Mustang and I won't be able to cover for you, so don't cause any political and social upheavals. And if you run into any military officers, do be polite. You tend to ruffle a lot of feathers and Mustang and I may be good, but we're not that good. Save us some trouble and paperwork, yes?"

"I'll do my best, Brother!"

"Good boy," Edwin smiled and handed Edward his suitcase. "Be safe then."

"I'll be fine," Edward grinned as he took the case. "Well then, I'm going!"

"Have a good journey."

~*~

And so it was that two brothers, like as like in face, but as different as day and night, two soldiers of different ranks and abilities parted ways in the station, one to walk the path of his destiny, the other to retrace the path of his nightmares. With time, both would learn truly what it meant when all is one and one is all, for in the end, they were one soul and heart in two bodies.

~*~

TBC…


	12. In Which Edwin is Ruthless

Title: The Forged Alchemist

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Summary: The Homunculus have left Amestris in shambles, and the new Fuhrer is an incompetent who is leading the country to downfall. When all hope is lost, Edward puts to the test a theoretical array, and enter Edwin Auric, the son of Hohenheim of Light, and elder half brother to Edward and Alphonse Elric.

**Chapter 11**

Nathaniel Kruger was a good man, a hard working father, loving husband, and fair employer. He had a daughter in the military, a Lieutenant Natalia who worked as aide to one of the Generals. He respected the military, knew that the men and women in blue and gold were the ones who died so common folk didn't have to. He knew that the military was the source of a great deal of income for many businesses, for farmers and clothiers and cooks and janitors and carpenters and munitions makers and chemists and so on. He was one of those few people who had nothing but the greatest respect for the military, but he also knew that in recent years, the Parliament had lost power and the country was becoming more and more of a dictatorship under a megalomaniac Fuhrer whose bloodlust could surface at any moment and thus lead to a massacre such as what had occurred in Ishbal almost a decade prior.

So when a young soldier arrived in his law firm one day almost five years ago with an ambitious plan for the reform of the country and the restoration of power to what was now a puppet Parliament, Nathaniel was more than happy to help. He arranged for safe houses to be set up on the behalf of his client, recruited staff and allies and spread rumors that blossomed across the country at mind boggling speeds. It was a dangerous job, one that had to be handled with delicacy and precision as well as discretion. After all, the officer was fanning the flames of rebellion, and Nathaniel knew that if anything untoward happened, the blame would not fall on the officer but on Nathaniel himself, and by proxy, implicate his wife and daughter. After all, the only thing Nathaniel knew was that back then the soldier was a blonde and had been a one star officer. He couldn't describe the soldier if he wanted since the officer had worn the military hat, the brim of which had shadowed his eyes. He didn't even know the officer's name, although the man had said to call him Russel, and without a doubt it was a false name.

He was sure he had been careful, that everything was secret, so it was a surprise when the military charged into his office and searched it. Then, before his eyes, several folders stuffed with papers was pulled from a wall safe he didn't even know was there, and Nathaniel realized with a jolt that he had been set up from the very beginning.

"Colonel!" a female soldier barked, "You'll want to see this!"

A golden haired officer, whose shoulder boards were adorned with two stars, crossed the office and flipped quickly through the papers and smirked. "Well," he said in a startlingly familiar voice, "To think you kept everything in one place… How careless of you, Councilor Kruger."

Nathaniel was struck by a memory…

"_Natalia Kruger is well placed. You never know when someone may target you to get to your daughter for the information she has access to. How careless of you to let your guard down, Councilor Kruger…"_

His eyes widened as he recognized the voice. The officer!

"Your daughter is a Lieutenant isn't she? The personal aide of Brigadier General Gran? Tsk, tsk. She'll be devastated to find out that her father is plotting. In fact, she'll probably be implicated and removed from her position as well."

"You bastard…" Nathaniel growled, "You tricked me!"

"I'm afraid I've never met you before," the Colonel smirked. "First Lieutenant, take this man away. Second Lieutenant, search his remaining files for evidence. Not that we need any more. This alone will condemn him." The officer hefted the files briefly before tucking them under his arm and turning to leave the room.

Nathaniel was led away by the female lieutenant, and he tried not to howl in betrayal.

~*~

In the meantime, the Colonel found himself accosted by his newest and less trusting member of his staff.

"Sir."

Edwin Auric paused as he passed the speaker, a dark skinned man wearing tinted glasses, his new Warrant Officer. "Yes, Warrant Officer Kugisuco?"

"The handwriting on the files are inconsistent with the handwriting on the papers on his desk."

"They were likely written by an ally in an effort to delegate responsibility, Warrant Officer. Much like it is done in the military," the Colonel responded.

"What if they were planted, sir?"

"Do you know something I don't?"

"It's a possibility, sir. I thought-"

"Don't."

The Warrant Officer's mouth snapped shut at the firm command.

"Don't think about possibilities. Possibilities are conjecture. We do not have the time or resources to chase shadows. The evidence implicates the suspect, and the evidence, Warrant Officer, is always right. Remember that."

He strode away, turning plans over in his mind. By dusk tomorrow, Lieutenant Kruger and her father would be missing, and the military would likely come to an obvious conclusion and attempt a preemptive strike with the information they'd found. How well Nathaniel Kruger had built up this rebellion would be revealed in whether or not there was anything to be found when the first blow fell.

Edwin's lips quirked in a cynical smile. Maybe this time, the overthrowing of Bradley would not be so costly if the crushing of this movement spurred officers into siding with Mustang at the moment of his coup.

Warrant Officer Andrej Kugisuco shivered at the sight of his Commanding Officer's icy smile. So it was true. The Forge Alchemist had his own agenda, and he was absolutely ruthless in its execution.

~*~

As noon approached, the streets of Eastern city began to fill with young adults on their way to part time jobs or university classes and working men and women on their way to cafes and restaurants for a quick bite to eat or for lunch meetings or to get a cup of coffee that was not the poor quality office break room sludge. Mothers made their way to day cares and grade school to pick up their children from preschool and kindergarten and made stops at the park to let their children play or get an ice cream. In the train station, platforms were packed with passengers waiting for their train or disembarking from the new arrivals. It was just another afternoon in Eastern City.

Even military men and women sometimes left the Headquarters in search of something more fulfilling and tasty than what was in the military commissary. Everyone knew that military food was not gourmet fare, so it was not uncommon to see a soldier in blue and gold enter a restaurant, get a seat, and order. No one paid any mind to an outdoor café where multiple military officers were enjoying their lunch, and Edwin Auric was no exception to the rule. It was not until the empty plate was taken away and his coffee cup was refilled that the relative peace that the meal had instilled in him was broken.

"Was that a wise move, Colonel?" a voice murmured quietly from behind him.

Edwin Auric leaned back in his seat and replied quietly, "It's a catalyst. I want to see what Bradley will do when faced with rebellion on two fronts."

"But actively setting the stage for a rebellion?" the man seated behind him murmured.

"Ends and means, Lieutenant General."

"Where did this military go wrong?" the General asked, "How did we raise the Fullmetal to become who you are today, Colonel Auric?"

"You entrusted a precious future to a child," Edwin replied, "and when the child becomes a man, you find you do not like who he has become. But the gears have been set into motion. All we can do is wait and see what happens next."

"If we told you that it's no longer needed?" the General asked, "What if we told you to leave things to us?"

"I will say no thank you. This is the mission given to me by my superiors, and their orders supersede all else."

"And are we not your superiors?"

"You are."

"And yet you will not listen if we tell you cease and desist."

"No."

"Because we are not the ones you left behind?"

"No."

"When will you stop?"

"When everything ends."

"And when is that?"

"I do not know."

"Then be careful."

"Do not concern yourself with trivial things, sir." Edwin set some money on the table and stood up. "If it was meant to happen, it will." He walked away.

"Sir."

Edwin smiled at Corporal Gyver. "Yes?"

"Nathaniel Kruger is in custody, and a message has been sent to Brigadier General Gran. He wishes to see you before the Fuhrer leaves. Also, the car is ready. We can go to the former Crystal Alchemist's location at any time."

"Excellent," Edwin nodded. "Everything is falling into place."

~*~

TBC…


	13. In Which the Scenario Changes

Title: The Forged Alchemist

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Summary: The Homunculus have left Amestris in shambles, and the new Fuhrer is an incompetent who is leading the country to downfall. When all hope is lost, Edward puts to the test a theoretical array, and enter Edwin Auric, the son of Hohenheim of Light, and elder half brother to Edward and Alphonse Elric.

**Chapter 12**

The sleek lines of the black military vehicle carrying Colonel Edwin Auric glimmered as it passed under the streetlamps, throwing off wet reflections as rainwater sluiced off the windows. The Colonel's face was impassive, though there was a spark of something akin to anticipation in his eyes as he closed the file and set it on the seat beside him.

"Everything seems to be in order. Will we be expecting to encounter Brigadier General Gran while we are out here?" he asked.

"There is a good chance that we may cross paths with the Brigadier General, Sir," Corporal Gyver said from the driver's seat, "Reports also indicate that the State Alchemist Killer may also be in the vicinity."

"Is that so?" Edwin murmured, "Then Colonel Mustang and Majors Armstrong and Elric will have to be careful, Colonel Mustang especially."

"Do you intend to intercept the State Alchemist Killer when he targets the Brigadier General, sir?" Lieutenant Pryce asked.

"Goodness no," Edwin's smile was cold. "Gran has played his part. If he survives, then we have one more ally to our cause, if not, it's no great loss. He knows what to expect. If he cannot survive despite the forewarning, then he is useless to us." There was a pause and Edwin added in an insincerely sweet tone, "I will pray for his survival though, because we can use the extra hands."

His staff said nothing. It was generally accepted that when the Colonel's tone changed in such a way, that it was the closest he would come to being sincere when he dealt with a person that he had never liked even the first time around, no matter how useful he was to the cause in the present.

"And the Elric Brothers, sir?" Lieutenant Pembrooke asked as she tucked the files into a satchel and set it on the floor.

"That question does not need asking," Edwin's voice softened, and the lines of his face smoothed out while his eyes became golden velvet pools, "Those two will be fine, but they will need our support. Strong as they are, they're both only just children after all."

~*~

Edward found that the trip without Al was almost unbearable, why did his brother have to send Al away? It's not like a seven foot tall suit of armor could be hurt. Oh right, he thought numbly as he cried out a belated warning only to see the Brigadier General's head explode in a fountain of blood. Deconstruction.

He knew better than to get too close, he had Al to think of, and if he got hurt, Edwin was going to murder him. He yanked the gun out of the holster at the small of his back, hidden under his coat, completely disregarding the state alchemist pocket watch that swung free after being dislodged and as taught, he undid the safety, chambered a shot, took aim, and pulled the trigger.

Tim Marco had accepted his death, so when the sharp retort of a gun sounded and a small hole appeared in Scar's forehead between the eyes, he had been surprised. He turned slowly, and his eyes widened at the sight of the young alchemist who had been sent to him with a letter of introduction from, of all people, Edwin Auric, and the glint of silver at the boy's side sent a thrill of recognition down his spine. The boy was a State Alchemist, and he'd shot and killed the infamous State Alchemist Killer.

Two cars pulled up near them in rapid succession, and two familiar men exited the vehicles. Roy Mustang blinked at the cadavers and shook his head while a golden haired officer strode up the street to where Edward was, and had pulled the boy close in his embrace.

"I never thought the kid had it in him," Roy murmured as he examined the body of Scar, "He always aimed to capture instead of kill…"

"Flame!" Edwin Auric's voice rang above the hubbub, "He's going into shock! Let's get Fullmetal back to Headquarters!"

"Damn, that's right," Roy sighed, "Guess you'll be alright on your own?"

Tim Marco nodded mutely. He was going have to leave though.

"Fine," the Flame nodded curtly as the Forge Alchemist somehow passed him the younger boy's gun while cradling the Fullmetal in his arms. Roy checked the safety, satisfied that it was on, passed it to Hawkeye as he climbed into the car, and Edwin passed him Edward.

Roy's car pulled away and Edwin got into his own car and was about to close the door when he noticed Marco had stopped nearby.

"Yes?"

"I couldn't answer his question," Marco whispered.

Edwin paused and fixed a cold, tawny eyed stare on the former State Alchemist from the corner of his eye. "I didn't think you would," Edwin said calmly, "But he had the right to try."

"It's in the First Branch of the National Library," Marco said hastily, "My notes that is."

A cold smile crossed Edwin's face, "I see. Stay safe Marco. And beware of the Seven Sins."

The former Crystal Alchemist blinked in confusion as the Colonel pulled the door shut and the two military vehicles left, leaving only the hulking figure of Major Armstrong as he commanded the unit that cleaned up the scene, washing away bloodstains and removing cadavers. There was a minimum of property damage, nothing that needed the Strong Arm alchemist's attentions, and then they were gone also.

"It seems the military is as efficient as ever," he muttered as he returned to the wreckage of what had been his home for the better part of the last decade.

He did not expect a sultry looking woman to be there.

"It's been a while, Dr. Marco," the woman smiled thinly, "It seems in watching over the Fullmetal boy, I've achieved an interesting result."

"Y-you!"

"Don't worry," she smirked, "I'm not here to take you back. Even without you, we're making a great deal of progress."

"You… You can't mean that you're still making those things!"

"Humph," Lust gave a decidedly unladylike snort, "You've completely forgotten who it was that taught you how to make the stones."

"And you've forgotten exactly whose son was just here."

Lust and Marco jumped and turned to stare at the soldier crouched on the window sill.

"You!" Lust cried, leaping out of the chair.

"Forge…" Marco breathed, "Thank God…."

"Hello Lust," Edwin smiled coldly as he hopped off the windowsill into the room and wandered toward the homunculus, "I wonder if you'd recognize this?"

He held out a locket, and Lust's eyes widened in shock. "Where did you get that?!"

Edwin's smile transformed into a satisfied smirk, "Why, Scar had it. Quite the surprise don't you think?"

"And what are you planning on doing with that?" Lust hissed.

"I can do one of three things with it," Edwin said, his smirk vanishing behind the emotionless mask of a military dog, "One, I can use it to seal you, two, I can use it to force you to vomit red stones and then kill you, or three, I can use it to deconstruct your very existence."

Lust hissed angrily and lifted her hand. Before her fingers could shift and lengthen, there was the sound of a gunshot, and Lust cried out in pain as she was thrown back into the chair. Her fingers scrabbled weakly at the wound which was not healing and she grimaced in pain as she struggled to dig the bullet out of her shoulder.

"What have you done?" she cried.

"Transmuted a bit of your original body into the bullet of course," Edwin said calmly, "It's not likely to kill you, but it should slow you down a bit. Not that it matters, since you are going to do exactly as I say, or you can say goodbye to the notion of becoming human in the near future. Are we clear on that, Homunculus?"

Lust gritted her teeth and growled, "Crystal."

"Excellent," Edwin smirked. "So here's what you'll do. You will continue to watch over my brother, but at the same time, you will keep an eye on Yock Island in Dublith. Wrath will appear there, and when he does, you will become his attendant. Gain his trust, and make him loyal to Edward Elric…"

Tim Marco, who was watching the spectacle, felt a shiver run down his spine. The Forge had only become more ruthless as time passed. How long would it be before the ends justified the means for the young man, and he no longer differentiated right from wrong?

"You should pack up and leave soon," Edwin told him just before he left with the Homunculus, "I've arranged a temporary safehouse for you to stay in, but I wouldn't suggest staying there for more than a month or two."

And then Marco was left alone in his home, which was no longer a sanctuary from the military. He sighed, and knew without a doubt that he had suddenly become one of Edwin Auric's pawns, and he had no choice but to move according to the Colonel's wishes if he wanted to stay safe.

~*~

Edwin Auric stood at the window of the room, the moon light spilling through and illuminating his features painting them with an ethereal silver glow. He turned slowly as the sound of cloth rustling sounded through the room, and his eyes fell on the figure in his bed. He sighed. He should have known that it was a bad idea to give Edward a gun, especially after drilling it into the boy's head that it's a bad idea to get in up close and personal with a dangerous person skilled at hand to hand. Edwin remembered his first kill, he'd hardly had the time to dwell on it since he'd had to concentrate on staying alive on the Drachman Fields…

He shook his head, dislodging the memories from his mind. His General was counting on him, and it seemed that no matter what changed, things still stayed the same. Edwin felt a twinge of regret in his chest as he studied the features of his younger self, as familiar to him as the reflection in the mirror. Edward was so young…

Golden eyes hardened. He was Edwin Auric, the Forge Alchemist. He'd make absolutely sure that the circumstances that made his existence necessary was not repeated. Some how, and the Homonculus known as Lust would help him with it. He left the dormitory, the cavalry skirt flaring with his every movement.

"Well?" Edwin asked seemingly empty air, "What progress with Kruger?"

Lieutenant Pryce appeared out of the shadows to walk beside her commander. "Lust is with Councilor Kruger and Lieutenant Kruger as we speak. They should be gone by dawn."

"A pity Brigadier General Gran didn't make it," Edwin murmured, "He would have been a great help harrying the good Lieutenant."

"Not to question your methods sir," Lieutenant Pryce murmured, "But is this course wise? So many things can go wrong… Especially with Liore in an uproar…"

"Irrelevant," Edwin said firmly, "The more trouble Bradley has, the better our chances for success. The End is near. We cannot balk now."

"Yes sir," Pryce murmured as she and Edwin parted.

_Please don't fall farther into darkness…_

The plea lay between them, unspoken, unheard, but acknowledged nevertheless.

She glanced at the clock mounted on the wall. 0457 Hours. Almost dawn, and with it, the wind that would fan the flames of rebellion. And the true start of Colonel Edwin Auric's plans. The start of a new future.

~*~

Roy didn't even twitch when he turned away from the coffee maker to find Edwin Auric, impeccably groomed, bright eyed and alert, seated at his kitchen table, flipping idly through a file. He's used to this by now, no matter that his locks are reinforced with alchemy or that his windows are alchemically sealed as well, or that his entire house was a mass of alchemical booby traps, Edwin Auric had always managed to get in, even back in Central when they'd just returned from Ishbal. The only sign that the blond was not as well rested as he looked was the subtle trembling of his hands and the rapid blinking to moisten his eyes. Roy set a cup in front of his peer, receiving a quiet thank you which he acknowledged with a nod before settling at the table with his own cup and the newspaper.

Roy knows his friend stays in the dormitories, and that his staff could provide the blonde with the same things he gets at Roy's house, but this has occurred so often in the past that there's no point arguing. It's not the physical things that Edwin was looking for, and Roy was the closest that the blonde would get to the officer in his memories.

"I'm being transferred back to Central in mid-April," Edwin said calmly.

"Really?" Roy asked, turning the page, "That's fast."

"Not fast enough," Edwin replied in a tone that in any other person would be called testy, "Not if we hope to save Hughes before he gets killed poking his nose where it doesn't belong. So I set off Plan F."

"Plan F, huh?" Roy's hands tightened on the newspaper. "That's… Reckless. A great deal of blood will be shed for this."

"I know. I wish that it wasn't necessary."

"I do also."

The room is silent but for the rustling of paper, and when Roy lowers the newspaper to reach for his coffee, Edwin is gone. The only sign that the blonde had ever been present was the empty coffee cup. Roy is not concerned. This too, was normal.

~*~

Edward woke to find himself in the dormitory, and his brother was seated at his bedside, tawny eyes fixed on him in a placid, unwavering stare.

"I'm glad you're awake, Edward," Edwin said firmly, "And although you have just been through an ordeal, there is much that needs to be discussed. You have killed a man, the State Alchemist Killer, who was integral to my plans, and therefore, the scenario has changed. Your mission briefing can no longer be put off."

"Brother?" Edward whispered, confused.

"Get up and get dressed." Edwin stood up, "And hop to it, little brother! We don't have all day!" He paused and added, "Well, actually we do, but the point of this exercise is to get this over with as quickly as possible and hopefully with the least amount of casualties possible."

~*~

TBC…


	14. In Which a Story is Told

Title: The Forged Alchemist

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Summary: The Homunculus have left Amestris in shambles, and the new Fuhrer is an incompetent who is leading the country to downfall. When all hope is lost, Edward puts to the test a theoretical array, and enter Edwin Auric, the son of Hohenheim of Light, and elder half brother to Edward and Alphonse Elric.

**Chapter 13**

Edward stared at the man that he'd grown up calling brother in shock. Edwin stood with his back to the teenager, gloved hands lightly gripping the railings as golden eyes swept over the city's skyline.

"That man…" he whispered, "He made and used a Philosopher's Stone?"

"Which led to the destruction of the City of Xerxes, the remains of which Central City is built on top of," Edwin agreed. "Hohenheim is not the main problem though. His old lover, Dante, and their mutual child, William, now known as the Homunculus Envy, are the problems we need to worry about. The Philosopher's Stone in Dante is loosing power, and she'll need a new one to keep the bodies she transfers herself into from rotting too quickly."

"But if that man…"

"Hohenheim is our father, regardless of whether you resent him or no," Edwin said firmly, "He would do anything for his sons and his wife, and he has made clear his intention to die wearing the face that Trisha fell in love with."

"Oh…" Edward looked down, ashamed, "He really did love mom, didn't he?"

"Yes," Edwin agreed, "Of all the women he'd ever had relations with; Trisha was perhaps the only one he truly loved."

The two stood in silence for a moment, and Edwin sucked in a breath between his teeth and said, "Shall I continue, or do you wish to ponder our father's past for a while longer?"

"Um… Go on?"

Edwin smirked, "A good choice. We'll make an officer out of you yet."

Edward made a face, "That's more your forte, Brother. Go on with the history lesson."

"History lesson?" Edwin spun around, setting an expression of mock hurt on his face, "And here I went through all the trouble of gathering this information for you, you impudent little brat, and you can't even appreciate it! My poor heart is utterly shattered by your callous disregard, little brother!"

"Who are you calling so short that he could be a dot on the i's in a history book!"

Edwin blinked, "I never said anything of the sort." Edward gave him a strange look and Edwin smiled and said, "In any case, Hohenheim and Dante had a son named William, who somehow managed to get into their lab and acted remarkably stupid for a teenaged son of a pair of alchemists and ate some mercury. Dante performed Human Transmutation and William became who we now know as Envy, and Hohenheim, disillusioned by his woman, left her. Where he went in the time between leaving Dante and Envy and meeting Trisha, only Hohenheim can confirm, but we do know that at some point between meeting Trisha and the arrival of his sons in the military, Hohenheim himself worked in the military for a while."

Edward smirked and said smugly, "That much is obvious brother. The military is very concerned about records after all."

"Arrogant brat," Edwin said fondly, "This is the part where things are going to start getting strange, little brother, so make yourself comfortable… No one could accurately say where Hohenheim had gone after he'd left his wife, but everyone knew that he'd spent some time working for the military, so when Trisha Elric fell ill, his sons began writing to the military hoping that their father's commanding officer would send the man home. Of course, not even the military knew where the man was, so the children's letters went unanswered."

"We never did that!" Edward protested.

Edwin rolled his eyes, "Not this time, you didn't," he agreed amicably, "because you had me, and you will understand why I'm telling what seems like a doctored version of our own history and how it impacts Amestris when I finish."

Edward gave his brother a sullen look and nodded. Edwin sucked in a deep breath and released it slowly before continuing.

"When Hohenheim's wife died, the two boys delved deeper into alchemy, going so far as to use the money their mother left behind to pay for lessons from a woman known as Izumi Curtis. She despised two things, Human Transmutation and State Alchemists."

"Sensei likes you just fine!" Edward protested.

"She tolerates me because we have a goal in common, that is to say, to keep you and Alphonse safe," Edwin retorted, "now stop interrupting."

Edward fell silent and motioned for his brother to continue.

"The boys were ten and nine years of age respectively when they returned home and did the unforgivable. The price for the act was that the eldest lost an arm and a leg while the youngest lost his entire body, and would have lost his soul as well, had his brother not sealed him in a suit of armor. The older boy passed out from blood loss and the soul bound armor took his brother to the family on the other side of the hill, and it was there that they first met him, the man who would change both of their fates forever. The Flame Alchemist, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang."

Edward bit back a sarcastic remark once he noticed the distant look in Edwin's eyes and the slight nostalgic smile on his lips.

"He was a good man, strong, smart, willing to bend over backwards until his spine snapped for the sake of two children, the eldest of whom often annoyed him to no end, even going so far as to continuously throw away golden opportunities of promotion to protect the boys. He was constantly pushed them to their limits and beyond, and found ways to discipline them for insubordination and outright sedition that would satisfy their superiors and still not hinder their search for what they'd lost. He loved the boys dearly and found ways of showing it without putting all of them in danger, and eventually, though most people didn't realize it, came to love the elder of the two in a decidedly non-platonic fashion, and covered it up by pushing his youngest subordinate to new heights of fury with his teasing."

Edward marveled at the change in his brother's face, how tawny eyes lit up and a small, almost imperceptible smile curved on the corners of his lips. Normally stony features softened, and a gust of wind sent golden hair swaying, reflecting the sun in a golden nimbus about his face. For a brief moment, Edwin was stunning, and Edward saw in the older man's face a reflection of the past, of Hohenheim whenever he looked at his wife, and Edward knew in his heart that this was more than an apparition of the past, this was a premonition of his future; a future where life is good, and there is someone who made up his whole world in a way Alphonse never had. It was a premonition of someone whom he would be happy to spend his life with, to share joys and sorrows, someone who would understand him on a level at which the question of "How are you feeling?" was meant for confirmation of a suspicion. Edward suddenly understood why his brother never dated, and why, for all the intimacy between them, Roy Mustang and Edwin Auric were never more than very good friends.

"You're me," the teenager breathed, staring in awe as the older man turned toward him, tawny eyes cold, "You're the future. And you're in love in Roy Mustang."

"No, Edward," Edwin said gravely, "I am the future you will never have. I could have stopped you and Alphonse from attempting the forbidden, I could have kept you from ever meeting Roy Mustang. But Roy Mustang was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I was not going to deprive you of that. And yes, I'm in love with Roy Mustang, but I do not love him. The Roy Mustang who knows two different Ed Elrics is not the Roy Mustang I love. My Roy lost an eye when he killed Pride and led our unit when the war with Drachma started. My Roy gave me everything and kept nothing for himself, sending the only person he'd ever really loved away so our past could have a future. My Roy lost his best friend, a loss that we are trying to prevent today. I am not your future, Ed, but you are my past, and everything I could not have, you will have it, even if I must march into the Fuhrer's office and burn him until there's nothing left."

Maes Hughes leaned against the wall of the stairwell to the roof of the dormitories. The Lieutenant Colonel was not so much eavesdropping as preventing people from eavesdropping. His old friend was infamous for coming up with foundations for modern privacy and monitoring arrays, and had ways to counter all of them, if only because not even the combined efforts of the Elric Brothers and Edwin Auric had found a way to create a privacy and monitoring array with out Edwin's base. Something built out of a familiar base could always be circumvented by simply undoing the base, causing a cascade reaction that would lead to rebound and therefore the rendering useless of the array. And just because Edwin and Edward could overpower and undo any eavesdropping transmutation didn't mean that someone couldn't physically eavesdrop as well.

Of course, if he ended up with answers to some of the questions about the things that Edwin was not unlikely to leave out, that was good too. Maes smirked as he toyed with one of his throw knives. But of course, Edward came first, once the kid got his answers, then it would be Maes' turn. He was in intelligence for a reason, and he was tired of being kept in the dark, being fed only enough to satisfy his immediate curiosity, but not enough to be sure that his actions were not undoing some of Edwin and Roy's hard work without knowing.

The Lieutenant Colonel shifted his weight and winced as something crunched underfoot. He lifted his foot to reveal the crushed remains of some insect, and grimaced as he scraped the underside of his boot on the concrete stairs, casting furtive looks at the door as he did so. Edwin Auric was easygoing most of the time, but woe betide he whom was caught eavesdropping. And eavesdropping was exactly what Maes was doing.

Edwin's eyes flickered toward the door at the faint sound and Edward blinked.

"Brother?"

"It's nothing," Edwin smiled, "just the wind."

"But there's no wind!" Edward protested.

"No," Edwin grinned, "Just an old windbag." (In the stairwell, Maes stifled an indignant cry.)

Edward blinked. Blinked again, then tawny eyes widened in realization. "Ohhh…." He grinned, "He's going to kill you later."

"I can handle it," Edwin smirked, "I'm ten years younger after all." The smirk was instantly replaced by a solemn look and he said firmly, "Moving on."

Edward found himself following suit, shifting from amused and joking to solemn and attentive in an eye blink.

Three Hours Later…

"We don't have a great deal of time," Edwin said as he led the teenager to the door. "Search the First Branch of the National Library for Tim Marco's work. I suggest finding someone called Sheizka. She'll make life much easier."

Edwin paused as the array on his left glove glowed. He lifted his hand and studied the glow, and it seemed as if words scrolled across the back of his hand. His eyes suddenly took on the light of smugness and satisfaction. He dropped his hand and fixed Edward with an intense gold stare.

"Be careful, Edward," he said, "It seems a rebellion might be brewing. The people responsible were arrested a few days ago, but have escaped. Since I was the one who did the arresting, you'll need to be vigilant. You can't accomplish your goals if you are dead."

Central Headquarters….

"So Nathaniel Kruger and Lieutenant Kruger have disappeared from the holding cells?"

"Yes," a woman replied, "there are signs that their escape was aided by someone inside the military."

"Humph. This has Edwin Auric written all over it."

"Shall I arrange for his arrest, Pride?"

"No." A cruel smile spread over a pale face. "If he thinks this disorder will weaken us, he's wrong. Colonel Auric is a very big help, all that bloodshed just coming our way…"

"Of course."

Neither figure noticed the array hidden in the vents pulse softly as they recorded every word spoken and sent it to a corresponding array.

TBC…


End file.
